Heart to Heart
by DreamWeaver619
Summary: When they are trapped behind enemy lines, Zack and Sephiroth are separated from their comrades and wait out a rainstorm in a cave where they have some rather interesting conversations. Implied Seph/Gen and Angeal/Zack. Part 2 of the "Face to Face" series.
1. Chapter 1

_The second part o the series beginning with the story "Face to Face". I highly recommend you read "Face to Face" first, but it's not absolutely necessary._

_A/N: I know I may have mentioned in the previous Story "Face to Face" that Zack was a second class SOLDIER. That's a mistake, he's a Third Class SOLDIER at this point. I have gone back to fix the mistakes, but in case I missed one I'm just going to let you know here._

000

_Wutai: 2 weeks later…_

"Zack? Zack! Puppy?"

Zack as he surfaced from the dark depths of unconsciousness at the feel of someone shaking him. He groaned and blinked a few times to clear his vision. He found himself staring into the concerned eyes of his mentor Angeal Hewley.

"Angeal?" Zack answered groggily as he slowly sat up.

"Good, you can move," Angeal said relief evident in his voice. "How are your legs?"

With some support from his mentor Zack got to his feet, he was a little wobbly, but remained upright as took a few steps.

"Good boy," He gently ruffled Zack's hair.

Now that his head had cleared a little, Zack finally took a look around to get his bearings. They were in the middle of a forest. Some distance behind them was the burning remains of their helicopter, setting some of the nearby trees alight, and sending plumes of thick black smoke into the air.

Zack stared at it in shock for a moment. "What happened?

"We were shot down not long ago," Angeal answered simply, his usual serious demeanor returning and he tugged firmly on Zack's arm. "Come on we have to get away from here, this will draw soldiers from both sides here, we can't take a chance that it's Wutai."

Zack nodded and followed. The younger SOLDIER hoped that the more he walked the better he would feel, however the opposite seemed to be happening, the more he moved the dizzier he got.

This was not lost on Angeal. "Just a few more steps. Sephiroth and Genesis are right ahead."

"Where--?" Zack began, but was interrupted when he tripped over a log in front of him. Luckily, his mentor was there to catch him before he fell on his face.

"Here why don't you sit down," Angeal gently ushered Zack to sit down on the log.

"I'm fine a I can—" Zack tried to get up but the world spun on its axis and he had to sit down again.

"Put your head between your knees, it might help." Angeal patted his shoulder before turning to walk toward Sephiroth standing not far away. "Stay right there. I'll be back in a bit."

"Where's Genesis?" the dark haired general asked walking up to Sephiroth's side.

"Up there." Sephiroth motioned to a very tall tree that seemed to stretched above the canopy of the trees. "Do you see anything?" He called up.

"Trees, and more trees, but the ocean is about ten miles west of us ," came the distant answer from the Scarlet general. "Has Angeal found his puppy?"

"Yes," Angeal replied with a chuckle. Seeing Genesis up in a tree brought back fond memories of the two of them climbing apple trees in Banora when they were boys . "I see you haven't lost your adeptness at climbing trees."

"Indeed I have not," Genesis called down triumphantly. "And you weren't so bad yourself. Care to join me up here? Not apples to steal, but the view is quite lovely."

"Quit the tomfoolery Gen, we've got ten miles to walk," Sephiroth said.

"Killjoy." Genesis grumbled, but began to make his way down, elegantly jumping down from branch to branch.

Unfortunately Genesis seemed to over estimate the strength of the next branch for when he landed on it, it broke clean off, sending the Scarlet General tumbling downward.

Fortunately the redhead's reflexes were quick and he lashed out and grabbed another branch to halt his descent.

"Very graceful," Sephiroth teased, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

With his dignity destroyed, Genesis dropped his refined demeanor for a more crude but pleasing expression of "Oh shut up!"

As he was not too far from the ground now, he let himself drop this time on his terms and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Perfect," Sephiroth said with a slight smile. This time the sentiment was genuine.

"Yes, I am," Genesis smiled slyly, running a few fingers down the side of his cheek as if putting on his mask of refinement once again.

"Seph, I know we have a very limited supply of cure materia with us, but I think Zack needs it." Angeal explained with his usual matter of fact demeanor, however he could not hide the worry in his voice completely. "He has a small cut on his head, but I think there may be a concussion to go with it, he's experiencing dizziness and unbalance when he walks."

Sephiroth nodded. "Better give it to him, if we are found by Wutai we don't want him to be vulnerable."

"Yes, we don't want to have a dead weight on our hands," Genesis drawled, earning himself a glare from Angeal.

Only two weeks had past since the apple incident and with the hurried preparations for the Wutai mission Genesis had not been able to get to know Zack much more beyond that. Just because the Scarlet general had apologized for threatening Zack, that didn't mean he was going to welcome the puppy with open arms…yet.

Angeal walked back over to his protégé who still had his head nestled between his knees, his shoulders trembling slightly with every breath.

"Puppy?" Angeal gently ran his fingers through the soft black spikes of Zack's hair. "How are you feeling?"

The young SOLDIER lifted up his head to look at his mentor. The boy's usually vibrant skin was pale with tinges of green. His usually bright eyes were blurry and he could only manage a small, groggy smile. "Angeal, would you be mad if I threw up on your shoe?"

Angeal chuckled and pulled a materia ball from his pocket. "I don't think it'll come to that, pup. Here this'll help." He pressed the materia to Zack's head. "CURE."

The materia glowed releasing its energy to encircle Zack for a moment then dissipated. Zack blinked a few times, then jumped to his feet. "I love materia!"

"Yes, yes, it's good stuff," Angeal humored him, but tugged him along toward Sephiroth and Genesis.

"So what's the game plan?" Zack asked Angeal, but it was Sephiroth who answered.

"We're going to head in the direction of the coastline. The open area should make it easier for us to find or signal a SOLDIER encampment nearby."

"At the very least," Genesis added." "We should get better reception on our phones once we're out of these trees."

The four of them began making their way through the forest towards the coast. The forest was quiet, a little too quiet.

"We need to keep our eyes and ears completely open," Angeal said gravely. "We're being hunted."

"Hunted…?" Zack asked quietly, wondering what on all of Gaia could possibly hunt the great Sephiroth, let alone the fact Angeal and Genesis were with him forming what had become known in SOLDIER as the Black Trinity.

"Yes, our heads would make fine trophies for Wutai. Of course mine would be the prettiest." Genesis purred, eliciting a small chuckle from Angeal at the morbid joke and a half confused, half horrified face on Zack.

"Quiet." Sephiroth hissed, his eyes scanning the trees.

Angeal and Genesis immediately froze and aided Sephiroth in his careful scanning of the area. Zack quickly followed suit unconsciously holding his breath in fear that the slightest sound from him would get them all killed.

Suddenly, Zack picked up the eerie hollow sound of metal flying through the air, but he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from.

"Zack get down!"

Zack immediately dropped to his belly feeling something graze the very tips of his spikey hair. He dared a glance up and saw a giant Shurikan lodge itself in a tree near Genesis. Before Zack could even think of what to do next, he was jerked to his feet by Angeal and the next thing he knew they were on the run, leaping over fallen trees and branches. It was here Zack finally appreciated Angeal making him run all of those extra laps through the obstacle course.

However, one thing struck Zack as being odd was why they were running it was hard to imagine his mentor and the great Sephiroth running away from anything, much less a fight so quickly.

As if reading his young naïve mind, Angeal explained to Zack. "If we run they will have to follow us and that will draw them out of their hiding place."

_Duh._ If Zack weren't running at top speed he would have smacked himself in the head for not figuring out something so obvious.

Genesis and Sephiroth were running out in front, scanning the tree tops. However, it seemed Genesis was paying too much attention to the trees and not enough to the ground. Suddenly the scarlet general tripped over something Zack couldn't even see.

Sephiroth lunged forward and grabbed the back of Genesis' coat, preventing him from falling on his face. It was a good thing too, for as Zack drew closer he saw spikes emerge from the ground. One of them was only inches from Genesis' throat.

"Trip wires," Sephiroth said darkly as he pulled Genesis back to his feet.

"Either we were expected or just lucky." Genesis said calmly as he drew out his sword.

Zack couldn't believe how Genesis could be so calm after having his throat almost impaled just a moment ago. The mark of a first class SOLDIER, able to wipe death aside like dust off your coat.

"Here, they come," Angeal said drawing out the sword he actually used to fight with even though the infamous Buster Sword sat idle on his back. Zack followed suit.

"Let's flush them out," Sephiroth said, retrieving Masamune.

Genesis didn't need to be told twice, he was already forming a ball of fire in his hand before Sephiroth even finished the sentence. .

The fire ball set a row of trees in front of them ablaze. Then the Wutai soldiers appeared, jumping down from the trees some already in agony from the fire, most still un-singed with their weapons drawn and ready.

"Watch out for the smaller Shuriken," Angeal warned Zack quietly, as Sephiroth and Genesis engaged the enemy. "Some of them contain poison. Now the enemy is in front of us, but I want you to watch our backs."

Zack nodded and Angeal dashed off to join Genesis and Sephiroth. Even though Zack knew he was supposed to be watching the enemy, his eyes kept wandering to the three generals. He knew Angeal's strong powerful strikes well, but this was the first time he'd ever seen Sephiroth – and Genesis for that matter – in realtime combat. Sure, he was shown videos in class, but it was nothing compared to the real thing.

In sharp contrast to Angeal, Genesis moved more like a dancer each move smooth and graceful, every step measured, every strike timed and sure and deadly.

Sephiroth seemed to be a perfect combination of the two, he struck with Angeal's power, but moved with Genesis' grace. His sword Masamune cut through the enemy soldiers with the ease of a hot knife through butter.

This point made Zack's stomach turn over a little, that death could come so frighteningly easy and fast. No wonder Sephiroth was known as the "The Reaper" in Wutai.

_Suck it up Zack, you're a SOLDIER._ The young man told himself, and shook his head to clear it, which was a good thing, for he noticed the some of the Wutai soldiers were flanking them and coming from behind through the revealed spike field.

"Angeal! We're being flanked!" Zack called out.

Angeal glanced over his shoulder, quickly surveyed the situation and turned back to his own fight. "You can handle it, Zack!" He called back.

Zack felt rush of adrenaline pump through his veins. Angeal was turning him loose in a real fight. He had to concentrate, if he blew it here he would not only be a failure to Angeal, but a failure in General Sephiroth's eyes as well.

Zack clashed with the other soldier. He was pushed and the other soldier swung at him. He ducked and lunged forward, driving his sword into his opponent's abdomen.

Whether it was the sight of blood or the rush of the first kill, as he drew his sword out of the other soldier's body, something clicked inside Zack's brain. He charged without hesitation toward his next opponent.

The next thing Zack knew there were four bodies down around him and blood splatter on his arms and sword. Zack stood there shaking for a moment. He just killed four people without thought or hesitation, practically unconsciously. He had done it to real people just as easily as he had done it to his Virtual Reality opponents. Now he was a reaper.

_Not a reaper a SOLDIER_. Zack shook his head. He had to remind himself as a SOLDIER it was his duty to fight and possibly kill to accomplish a mission for ShinRa. Sure he had hoped he would do ore protecting than killing, but here and now it was either kill or be killed. The Wutai soldiers would show no mercy.

Zack was knocked out of his reverie when something sharp hit his arm. He looked down to see a shuriken embedded in his tricep. He mentally kicked himself for losing his concentration even for a second. No wonder Angeal kept getting after him about that.

He spun around dodging another Shuriken and blocking a few more with his sword. He thought about telling Angeal about getting struck, but his mentor seemed to have his hands full already. Zack winced when he pulled the Shuriken out of his arm, and charged toward the oncoming enemies.

He felt fine when he started but by the time he had cut down three enemies, the world started spinning around him. Suddenly his sword felt a hundred times heavier. Black spots formed on his vision and he swung blindly in front of him in case they were coming at him again. He hit nothing as the spots grew bigger until they formed a black curtain. The blackness seemed to travel from his eyes to brain slowly drowning it. He suddenly lost contact with the rest of his body including his legs and fell forward.

"_Watch out for the smaller shuriken. Some of them contain poison."_

The last thing he heard was Angeal's words echoing around in his head and the last sensation he felt was someone catching him, and then nothing at all…

Angeal glanced over his shoulder, he'd been doing so for the last fifteen minutes, keeping tabs on how Zack was doing. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched in horror as Zack collapsed limply into the arms of a Wutai soldier.

Angeal pushed away his current opponent and dashed towards Zack. However, fortune was not with him, for one of the trees Genesis had set on fire finally gave out and crashed down right in front of him.

"Zack!" He called as he tried to cut his way through the burning branches. But by the time he got through, the enemy soldiers and Zack were gone, no trace left except Zack's sword.

He looked back over at Sephiroth and Genesis and saw their opponents seemed to be making themselves scarce as well. There was no doubt, the enemy was retreating, but they had taken Zack with them…

000

_Oh no! Zack's been captured! They'd better not hurt him or else they'll face the wrath of Angeal._


	2. The Dragon's Den

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to SquareEnix, I just brought them out to play._

_Big thanks to Alexis4 for betaing!_

000

In an effort to reclaim some pride, and rally the populace to stick with the fight against ShinRa, Wutai launched a massive attack to regain a town called Pachua that had recently come under ShinRa control.

It was discovered that just outside of Pachua was a small temple on the small cliffs looking out over the sea. Carved out of the cliffs were four c-shaped pits, the opening closed off by giant iron gates to allow water to pass through into the pits. The pits housed four sea dragons believed to be descendants of the God and protector of Wutai Leviathan. The dragons were bred and cared for by the priests of the temple, and the iron gates kept them both prisoner and protected until the young dragons were old enough to outmatch any other creature in the open sea.

Hence, the reason why the Wutainese fought so hard to reclaim the town. Anyone who claimed Pachua would have an open path straight to the sacred dragons.

This was exactly what ShinRa wanted. Having the dragons under SOLDIER control would further demoralize Wutainese populace. Hence, the president himself commissioned his elite generals to go to Wutai together, and not only take back the town of Pachua, but completely crush the Wutain forces there.

For generals Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley, this kind of mission was almost routine; otherwise, there was no way in hell Angeal would have allowed Zack to tag along with him. However, Angeal had not anticipated the helicopter carrying the four of them getting shot down in enemy territory.

Now Zack was gone, taken by Wutai right out from under their noses. Angeal felt a cold shudder run down his spine as unwanted memories of the last and only time he and Genesis had been prisoners of Wutai. His worry was only compounded by the fact that Zack was the same age Genesis had been back then, young, sweet, and too pretty at 17. If those soldiers dared do to Zack what their captors had done to Genesis, Angeal would personally slaughter every single one of them.

"You do realize how illogical this is?" Sephiroth said coolly at Angeal. "The three of us storm a heavily armed fortress just to rescue a single second class SOLDIER. I know you've grown an attachment to him Angeal, but this is madness."

Angeal swallowed hard and then bowed his head before turning and heading in the direction of the coast. "Then I'm a mad man."

Sephiroth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. To his surprise, Genesis spoke up in defense of both Angeal and his puppy.

"We can't let that boy remain in their hands, he is too fine for that," Genesis in a quiet, solemn voice before going to join Angeal. Such somberness was a rare tone for the usually passionate and lively redhead.

Sephiroth sighed again. Indeed this was insane and illogical, but then again if the three of them had ever kept just to playing it safe they would not be the living legends they were now.

000

Zack blinked several times as he surfaced from the bowels of unconsciousness. His eyes snapped fully open when something cold and wet was pressed against his face.

When his vision focused, he saw a man he didn't recognize, dressed in layers of archaic looking robes.

_A priest?_

He did however recognize the uniforms of the Wutai soldiers standing behind him. Zack was now fully awake and aware. His hands were bound at the wrists and his feet at the ankles. He realized the cold wet against his face was the priest painting intricate designs. His armor had been removed and his military sweater had been rolled up to his armpits, revealing more designs painted on his abdomen.

What the hell was going on?

"Are you almost done?" One of the Wutai soldiers, the commander Zack suspected, grumbled impatiently.

"The eldest of the young dragons will be released into the wild today! This is an important ritual!" The priest snapped and the commander rolled his eyes.

Zack furrowed his brow, wondering what he meant by "dragons". Then he remembered a tidbit from his history class about the patron god of Wutai being a sea dragon named Leviathan.

One of the Wutai soldiers nudged his partner who seemed to be nodding off while standing up

"Oh come on man," grumbled the sleepy soldier. "This guy's even putting our dragons to sleep."

If not for the fact he was in enemy hands, Zack would have laughed at the remark. It sounded like something he or Kunsel would say.

Theyjerked him up and hooked his bound wrists to a hook above his head that was attached to some sort of crane mechanism. Now that he was upright for the most part, he looked quickly around to get his bearings.

They looked to be just outside a large temple set on a cliff above the sea. Over his shoulder, he could see he was standing on the edge of a very large pit, though from his vantage point he could not see down into it.

The priest stood in front of Zack and raised his hands. "Askook, Child of Leviathan. Today you begin your new life in the open sea. Accept this virgin sacrifice for a long life and protection of our homeland."

It took a few seconds for Zack to register that _**he**_ was that virgin sacrifice...

000

"We're in luck," A sly smirk crossed Genesis' face as he looked through his binoculars. As sharp as their Mako enhanced eyes were, from their hiding spot in a clump of trees they were too far to make a positive identification of anything without further enhancement.

"They're using Zack in the release ceremony." Genesis finished.

Angeal turned from looking through his own binoculars and stared quizzically at his friend. "What's the release ceremony?"

"If you read more than just war and tactics books Angeal," Genesis sighed in mock exasperation, which earned him an eye roll from both Angeal and Sephiroth, but continued nonetheless. "You'd know that The Release Ceremony is one of the most sacred in Wutai. You see those pits there? Inside are young sea dragons believed to be the descendants of the Wutaian God Leviathan. They are under military protection and the monks raise them. When one of the dragons is old enough, or big enough I should say it is released into the wild. The event is celebrated with a special ceremony where the sacrifice of a virgin's blood is made to bless the young dragon with a long life."

"And they intend to use Zack's," Angeal let out a cold growl. It was taking all of his restraint not to rush out there right now and try to decimate the Wutai group there.

"Look at the bright side," Genesis shrugged.

Angeal shot him an incredulous look. "Bright side?"

The redhead ignored the look and answered simply. "Because of this Zack is outside not locked in a cell in the bowels of the fort, and since it's a virgin sacrifice they need." Genesis flashed Angeal a smile. "We know Zack wasn't violated in anyway."

Angeal's face softened into a slightly relieved smile. "Good point."

"Are you two ever going to tell me what really happened when you two were taken prisoner?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Later," Angeal answered simply as he drew out the buster sword. Zack's life was worth more than rust or chips forming on his treasured sword.

"Always later," Sephiroth muttered, drawing out Masamune.

"Shall we?" Genesis said with a smirk and motioned toward Zack's position with his Rapier.

The other two nodded.

000

"You're gonna feed me to a dragon?!" Zack sputtered in utter shock.

"That's the general idea," one of the Wutai soldiers muttered.

"That's sick! And besides I'm not…" The next words choked in Zack's throat as they brought up terrible memories of a dark room, being forced over a table and a terrible pain being thrust up inside him . Zack shook his head, this was no time to be thinking of that. Bound and bereft of his weapons he had only one card to play to get out of this mess.

"I'm not a virgin," Zack finished, his voice firmer with resolve.

Everyone froze for a few seconds. The priest blinked a few times before clearing his throat regaining his composure. He reached out and took Zack's face in between his hands, causing the young SOLDIER to recoil as much as possible.

The priest looked into Zack's eyes, they were wide with apprehension and anger, fully revealing the beautiful blue irises, blue like Leviathan's ocean. Something so pure looking could not be corrupted by the sins of lust.

"I can tell these things," the priest said firmly. "The look in your eyes is too pure of thought and purpose. You must be a virgin."

Before Zack could protest, further the priest turned and waved a hand at one of the Wutai soldiers. "Commander, go ahead and present the boy to Askook."

"Look I'm not a virgin I swear!" Zack continued to protest as he struggled to free his hands from their bonds.

"Listen you," The Wutaian commander grabbed the front of Zack shirt and growled lowly. "I don't care whether you've fucked or been fucked or not and neither do the dragons. All I know is you killed seven of my men. And virgin or not your blood's going to pay for it and give our dragons the will and strength to help us drive you ShinRa dogs off our homeland once and for all.

And with that he pushed Zack off the ledge with his boot, leaving the young SOLDIER dangling with the hook and the crane the only thing keeping him from plummeting into the water below.

Zack looked down at the pool twenty feet below him. He could see a dark shape moving just underneath the water's surface. Zack felt his breath catch in his throat when a back made of light blue scales and spikes breached the water's surface.

"Dude! There's really a dragon down there!" Zac shouted aloud, despite wanting to retain some calm and composure in the face of his enemies. "Not cool man!"

"What are you waiting for?" The priest demanded. "Give him to Askook."

"Not yet." The commander stated darkly. "The wriggling worm on a hook may bring in the bigger fish on to our terms. "

Zack's sharp hearing picked up the commander's plan. All this time he had been hoping Angeal would show up any moment to save him, but now if his mentor did come to the rescue, he would be walking right into a trap.

"Commander! The reaper! He's here!" One of the Wutai soldiers shouted from the other side of the dragon pit.

Sure enough, in the distance Zack could see the distinctive silhouettes of the Black Trinity. After working closely with Angeal for little over a year now so he knew the man's stride very well, Genesis' vibrant red coat and hair were hard to miss, and Sephiroth silver hair glinting in the sun like thousands of tiny swords was unmistakable.

"Angeal!" Zack called out to his mentor when the three generals stood at the edge of the pit on the other side from the Wutai soldiers were. "I'm sorry I got caught! I got hit with one of those star thingies."

"Well the butcher has something to say," Sephiroth brandished Masamune. "If you do not release the boy unharmed, every one of you will die."

"Release him?" The Wutai commander said putting his hand on a lever on the crane. "Certainly."

Sephiroth made a small motion with his head toward Genesis who nodded and began to form a fireball in his hand behind his back.

"-as for unharmed," The Wutai commander continued. "That is for Askook to decide."

He pushed the lever forward, the hook holding up Zack suddenly became flat, and the young SOLDIER suddenly found himself plummeting toward the water. He looked down, saw the dragon lift its head above the water surface, and opened its jaws in anticipation of the human treat called Zack.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zack saw what looked to be a small ball of fire zoom past him. The ball struck the dragon in the face, forcing the creature to dive back into the water, just before Zack hit.

Luckily, Zack's SOLDIER instincts took over; he took a deep breath and managed to resist the urge to let it out in reaction to the shock of hitting the water from such high spot. He ignored the stinging in his skin from the impact and began working on getting his legs free from their bonds. He had to work fast; he was already sinking to the bottom quickly, not to mention there was a dragon in the water with him.

Even though his wrists were still bound, Zack's fingers still managed to work the knots in the ropes around his legs loose. Once free, he began kicking towards the surface, but in the blue distance could see the slithering form of the dragon speeding toward him.

If he were on land maybe he could dive out of the way, but in the water with his hands still bound, it would be impossible to move with enough speed to escape the water serpent's strike. Now, once again, he looked into the jaws of the beast and inevitable oblivion.

But once again it seemed fate deemed this would not be Zack's end. Strong arms lashed out and jerked Zack out of the dragon's path. Despite the burning in his lungs from lack of air, he felt his heart flutter with joy. Angeal. Angeal had come to save him!

Zack was suddenly thrown over the person's shoulder as they sped up towards the surface. It was then Zack realized it was not Angeal saving him. Down the person's back were long strands of silver hair and a black coat. It was only after they breached the surface and Zack had taken a few breaths of fresh air did he finally confirm that his savior was indeed Sephiroth.

With his wrists still tied together, Zack's arms formed a nice loop that Sephiroth slipped over his head.

"Wrap your legs around my waist and hold on." The General stated firmly.

"Wh-what?" Zack sputtered, wondering if had heard Sephiroth correctly

"Wrap your legs around my waist and hold on." Sephiroth repeated, his voice slightly harsher, making Zack wince.

"Yes sir," Zack rasped and awkwardly did what he was told, while Sephiroth dipped his head below the water to look for the dragon.

Zack knew it was not the time or the place to be thinking about anything other than escaping the dragon pit. But, being a 17 year old boy with his groin being pressed against the back of his hero, he could not stop the mental images of a dream he once had when he first joined SOLDIER from flashing through his mind. Being saved from some monster by the legendary Sephiroth was a dream come true.

Sephiroth lifted his head out of the water and looked over his shoulder at Zack. "Hold your breath." He said simply.

No sooner had Zack inhaled when Sephiroth pulled them both below the water just in time to see Askook coming at them again. The general didn't seem concerned at all as Masamune began to glow.

At the last minute, Sephiroth swung the sword, releasing its energy, which propelled the two of them just out of Askook's reach. As the dragon passed by them Sephiroth grabbed on to the dragon's tail and held on tight as Askook made its way to the surface.

When the tail finally came out of the water Sephiroth used it was a makeshift launching to propel himself toward the edge of the pit.

However, with the added weight of Zack and their water drenched clothes and hair Sephiroth felt his momentum quickly slipping away. He threw his sword into the wall just ahead of him and landed on it. They weren't very far from the top, all Sephiroth needed was one more good jump, but he needed another launching pad and he was reluctant to leave Masamune behind.

Suddenly a Wutaian sword came flying and lodged itself into the rock wall just below them. Sephiroth's eyes flitted from the sword to where it had come from. He saw Genesis standing there.

Sephiroth smirked at his red-headed friend before jumping off Masamune and wrenching it out of the rock wall as he fell. Using the other sword as a springboard launched himself up the rest of the way and landed on the edge of the pit with the grace befitting his reputation, despite having another SOLDIER latched on to his back.

"Awesome," Zack breathed with wonder.

"Are you all right?" Sephiroth asked, a little surprised, that despite nearly being eaten, the young SOLDIER didn't seem to be very shaken from the whole experience.

"Yeah," Zack nodded enthusiastically.

On the other side of the pit, they could see Angeal and Genesis continuing to fight the Wutai soldiers, dodging bullets, shuriken, and explosive materia.

With Genesis covering his back, Angeal called out to Sephiroth. "Go! We can handle this. We'll follow you when we can."

"We're leaving them?" Zack asked in disbelief.

Sephiroth nodded and began running towards the forest. Zack looked back reluctantly at Angeal fighting in the distance. He wanted nothing more than to run and join his mentor in the fight, but still attached to Sephiroth he didn't have much of a choice. He looked back and prayed Angeal would be all right…

000

_Oh dear…what will become of Angeal and Genesis…? And what dark secret lie beneath the surface of Zack's smile…_


	3. Heart To Heart

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to SquareEnix, I just brought them out to play!_

_BIG thanks to Alexis4 for betaing!_

000

The Wutain forests were hard to navigate in the first place and even harder in the rain, and even harder still when you were still recovering from being poisoned. Sephiroth noticed that now that Zack's adrenaline rush from the previous escape had drained away, the effects of the remaining poison still swimming through his system were beginning to wear him down.

Sphiroth looked over his shoulder at the young SOLDIER staggering along, steadfastly trying to keep up with the General's brisk pace.

"How are you doing?" He called to Zack over his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Zack insisted even though he nearly stumbled over a log.

Sephiroth nodded and continued walking at a slightly slower pace. They need to keep moving to put more distance between them and the Wutai fort they had escaped from, also finding some shelter from the rain wouldn't hurt either.

The General had to admit he was impressed with the young SOLDIER's tenacity and determination to endure the full journey, even though the poison was beginning to knock him out. It reminded Sephiroth a lot of Angeal who would keep going no matter how injured or sick he was until he physically gave out. Usually his muscles and joints gave up before his will ever did. Zack seemed to be the same way.

Suddenly Sephiroth heard a loud thump behind him. He turned to see Zack slowly picking himself up off the ground, his limbs shaking with fatigue. Still, the boy was trying his damndest to get to his feet. The general sighed and shook his head.

_Just like Angeal…_

Sephiroth pulled Zack to his feet.

"I'm fine… I can make it…" Zack said between breaths, even as he swayed unsteadily and his eyes started to droop closed. He might have fallen over completely if Sephiroth hadn't put a hand on his back to steady him.

"I know your will can make it, but I think your body has a different opinion," Sephiroth said slightly amused. He gently ran a palm over Zack's eyes closing the lids completely. "You rest I'll take it from here."

"I can…" Zack murmured leaning against Sephiroth's shoulder as he drifted off.

When he was sure the youth was completely out, he hefted Zack on to his back and continued walking.

000

Zack slowly opened his eyes to the sight of a rock ceiling. He couldn't remember when he lost consciousness or whether it was because he fell asleep or just passed out. As he became more aware, he realized the cool rock floor was touching the bare skin of his back.

This raised little red flags in his head. Where were his clothes?

He became a little more nervous when he realized the only piece of clothing he had on were his boxer shorts. At least he had a nice blanket covering his body. A nice leather blanket…

It took the raven haired SOLDIER a few minutes to realize that it was not a blanket at all, but a long black leather coat, a coat with a very distinctive scent attached to it. They say smell was the strongest sense tied to memory and Zack remembered that scent well from that time he was in the General's office.

Zack looked to his left at the sound of a large exhalation of air. He felt his breath catch in his throat when his eyes fell on the silver haired man sitting in the entrance way of the cave they had taken shelter in. Outside the cave, the rain came down in torrents.

Zack could barely believe this was happening. Not only had Sephiroth saved Zack from the jaws of a dragon, but the general also had taken care of him after he'd lost consciousness again. Sephiroth had removed Zack's wet clothes and had given the young SOLDIER his own coat as a makeshift blanket so Zack wouldn't catch cold.

Now Zack understood, despite the cold and sometimes off putting demeanor Sephiroth showed, why his men were still intensely loyal to him. They knew when the battle got to its worst, their general would do everything he could to get them out alive and safe.

Zack opened his mouth to address the general and thank him, but it seemed Sephiroth as usual was already one step ahead.

"Feeling better?" the general asked, finally turning his head to look at the raven haired SOLDIER.

"Yeah," Zack "Funny, I don't remember passing out."

"No doubt some residual effects from the poison you were given earlier." Sephiroth said simply without reproach to any kind of weakness on Zack's part.

"Yeah I guess…um…Where are we?"

Sephiroth casually looked back out to the rain. "A few miles away from where we were. Once the rain clears up, we'll go look for Angeal and Genesis.

Zack sat up trying to show that he was better and ready to go, but his head spun a little at the quick movement. He did notice the black coat crumpled around his waist. "Thanks for the loan of your coat, but aren't you uh…" Zack gulped and tried to keep his eyes from wandering over Sephiroth's bare upper body. "Cold?"

"I don't get cold easily." Sephiroth stated not taking his eyes away from the rain. "Besides in your state you need it more than I do. Plus, " The general turned his head to face him with the small smirk upon his face. "I figured you'd want to have the coat still over you, since you took such a risk to touch it before."

Zack felt the blood rush to his cheeks both in shock that the general had made a slight joke and in embarrassment at recalling his lack of self-control.

This did not go unnoticed by Sephiroth and a small amused smile stretched across the silver haired man's face. "It's all right, believe it or not I understand. You weren't the first and I'm sure you won't be the last. Angeal and Genesis did the same thing when they first met me."

Both of Zack's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yes, in fact Genesis still does some sniffing and feeling when he thinks I'm not looking." Sephiroth said with an amused snort.

Zack tried to stifle a laugh but it came out full force. "No way!"

Sephiroth frowned. "I would not have said it if it were not true."

"No, no, I mean," Zack waved his hands finally getting his laughter under control. "I couldn't believe it because well Genesis is around you all the time so I didn't think he would need to do that."

"Oh." Sephiroth's face softened as he looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I have a few theories, though analyzing people beyond whether they are lying to me or not, is not my strength." He paused and looked at Zack. "You are what is called a people person right?"

"Yeah, a lot of people say I am," Zack grinned, though a little confused at where this conversation was going.

Sephiroth remained silent for a moment, seeming to come to a decision. The only two people Sephiroth trusted enough to confide in and seek advice about personal and relationship matters were Angeal and Genesis. However, in the current relationship Sephiroth was in it was impossible to seek advice from those two. After all Genesis was the center of the issue, and Angeal being Genesis' best friend made it quite awkward to ask the questions Sephiroth wanted to ask.

On the other hand, Angeal's young protégé was a people person, and since he was still young Sephiroth could still intimidate him into silence outside the cave. Also most of the other Firsts knew Sephiroth and Genesis had something more intimate than friendship going on.

"Zackery Fair, do you solemnly swear that what is said here, never leaves this cave?"

Zack raised his hand in a vow. "On my honor. What's said in the cave, stays in the cave."

"Well I think the problem with Genesis is since he's having problems with a physical a relationship with me, he can at least feel up something that represents me," Sephiroth explained solemnly. His quest for answers overriding the courtesy of keeping one's sex life private.

Zack jaw dropped and his eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. "You and General Rhapsodos…" The young SOLDIER couldn't believe it, sure he knew the two generals were friends, but he didn't think it was _that_ serious. Then again, the way Genesis had reacted to Zack eating an apple that was meant as a gift to Sephiroth, a lover, it made sense.

"I guess that does make sense…" Zack murmured.

Sephiroth stood up, leaned against the wall of the cave, and stared out at the rain distantly. "He wants me. I wanted him. I wanted… I wanted to know what it was like to be in a relationship beyond just a one night thing and…" He lowered his voice to a murmur. " What it is like to be taken… To give one's self fully… willingly…"

A pungent silence passed between them after Sephiroth trailed off. Zack had no idea how to respond, it was such a shock to hear such deep seeded, human desires coming from the seemingly untouchable hero.

"I have given myself to no one yet," Sephiroth finally continued. "It's strange.... I know Genesis would never hurt me, but every time I try to submit to him I... panic..." He finally turned to Zack a frustrated confusion written on his face. "Does that sound strange to you?"

Zack felt his chest clench at the combination of "submit" and "panic". He shook his head trying to dampen down the memories of being forced to submit and how panicked he had felt. "No. No. Makes perfect sense. Having it rushed can make it…" Zack swallowed hard. "Unpleasant."

Sephiroth shook his head in frustration. "But Genesis one of my dearest friends, why am I afraid? Who better to give myself to than someone I would trust with life on the battlefield?

"I guess so, but it sounds like there's something else going on there," Zack scratched his head. "Like some unconscious fear or something, or maybe a bad memory. I the first time with someone you love should be a good time."

"Was it a good experience for you?" Sephiroth asked curiously, coming over to sit next to Zack. "I was close enough to hear you tell the priest you were not a virgin."

Zack went rigid and swallowed hard. "No… it wasn't…"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Now they were treading into waters Zack didn't want to. "Look it's kinda embarrassing. Let's focus on you."

"This is about me" Sephiroth insisted calmly. "This is about me, hearing your experience might help, and then I could avoid such a situation in the future."

Zack nervously ran a hand through his hair. "That wouldn't be very difficult to do. It wasn't exactly a planned thing. Now let's please drop it? It'd be better for you to figure out what's stopping you from a physical relationship."

Sephiroth furrowed his brow in confusion and frustration that Zack seemed to be avoiding the question. "What do you mean not a planned thing...? Why are you being so evasive...? Unless...." The general stopped as his quick mind put the pieces together. "Were you… forced?"

Zack let out a shaky breath. There was no fooling the General so might as well come clean. "Happened a while ago. Buncha friends and I went out for drinks 'cause I'd gotten promoted to 2nd class, plus Angeal had agreed take me on as an apprentice. It was stupid. I just had way too much. Went to the bathroom, couldn't find my way back, and thought it was one of my friends."

" And then?" Sephiroth prodding softly.

Zack's eyes grew distant as if he were speaking to a wall and not another person. "I took his hand and he pulled me into this dark room and…" He grimaced and closed his eyes. "Next thing I knew, I was bent over a table with my pants around my ankles.

"So your first time was stolen from you," Sephiroth said darkly. "You should have brought this to my attention. I am part way responsible for the safety of those in SOLDIER and sexual assault is no light matter."

Zack shook his head. "I didn't see his face. I have no clue who would have done this to me."

"Surely there would have been physical evidence of him on you. You should have seen a doctor." Sephiroth chided.

"He had the courtesy of using a Cure on me before he left." Zack said bitterly

"That's only part of what I meant," Sephiroth said.

Zack closed his eyes, a single tear falling from the one nearest to Sephiroth. However, the boy's voice remained stoic and unwavering. "I wasn't thinking that clearly. Since I didn't know who it was, I didn't think anything could be done. So I went straight to my shower. I just wanted to wash him off me."

Suddenly Zack laughed, but it was a hollow, wavering sound that held nothing of the joy and innocence that Zack usually carried with him. It sounded like a heartbeat choked by an embolism. "Luckily Kunsel was my roommate at the time. When he came in I had the water turned up so high it was starting to scald my skin into a first degree burn."

Sephiroth felt a twinge of guilt for badgering the young SOLDIER into reliving one of the worst moments of his life. Impulsively, Sephiroth reached out a hand and wiped away the teary stream on Zack's left cheek. He'd seen Angeal do it a few times to Genesis and it seemed like the right thing to do.

Zack looked back up at Sephiroth, surprise at the kind gesture replacing the look of despair on his young face.

Sephiroth's face softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry out a painful subject. I won't ask anything further."

Zack shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "It's done. Can't be changed. All I can do is just move on, can't let one bad moment ruin a million more right?" He managed a weak, hopeful sigh.

Sephiroth stared at him in surprise and fascination. "You are so young and yet you can push aside trauma like a hardened veteran, and yet you still keep your youthful optimism."

Zack smiled a little more from the compliment.

Sephiroth sighed somewhat mournfully leaned back against the wall. "I wish I had such strength of soul."

Zack stared at him like he had two heads. "You? You're one of the bravest strongest people I've ever heard of. You're a hero, The Sephiroth! Hell you just saved me from a dragon!"

Sephiroth shrugged resignedly. "That is what I was made for, bred for, raised for." At the puzzled look on Zack's face he continued. "My mother died giving birth to me and left me in the care of ShinRa. I guess since I was nobody's child they could do whatever they pleased with me. I grew up in the ShinRa labs and the SOLDIER facility, with Dr. Hojo a sort of…"he swallowed hard and frowned darkly. "…surrogate father.

Sephiroth's gaze shifted over to Zack, whose gentle aquamarine eyes conveyed nothing but sympathy and sorrow for him.

"Man," Zack said quietly. "I get chills when I see Dr. Hojo for my mako injections every few months. I can't imagine him being my father figure."

Sephiroth pulled his knees up to his chest and folded his arms over the tops of them before resting his head on his folded arms.

"My fear is rooted in infancy." Sephiroth said staring blankly ahead of him. "Even now I still fear to defy him. It doesn't help that everyone who has ever stood up for me or tried to protect me from him has ended up dead or disappeared."

"What?" Zack whispered, his jaw dropping a little.

"Dr. Ghast, some of the lab techs and there was a close call with Genesis and Angeal." Sephiroth said a low growl in his voice.

"What happened?" Zack asked, his voice barely above the whisper from before.

"During one of my appointments with Hojo, Angeal and Gen rather heroically barged in and and got me out of there." A small smile crossed Sephiroth's face. "Hojo was furious particularly after Genesis pointed his sword at him and threatened to slit his throat if he tried to stop them from rescuing me."

"Go Genesis!" Zack grinned. His opinion of the Scarlet General went up by two points after hearing that little story.

The general's amused smile faded into a frown . "He paid for it though. The next time he was due for his regular mako injection, he was given an overdose. It was enough to send him into mako-induced shock. They called it just a terrible accident, but I knew it was a warning. The amount needed to overdose Genesis to the point of mako shock, even an idiot lab technician would know that it could be potentially fatal. It was planned."

"Bastard," Zack growled. "And they didn't call him on it?"

"They can't prove that it wasn't just a mistake or something weird with Gen's biochemistry, much less prove Hojo was behind it with malicious intent. Even then, it would be hard to get president ShinRa to agree to an indictment and kick Hojo out. " Sephiroth said gravely. "That's the trap. Because of his contributions to ShinRa he is under the president's personal protection.

"That sucks," Zack grumbled.

"It does," Sephiroth said with the same tone.

A few minutes of somber silence passed between them before Zack finally spoke up again.

"I know you're not a guy who likes to share his feelings, so I appreciate you sharing stuff with," Zack gave him a shy smile.

"I have never spoken of this to anyone else; I don't know why I tell you now except you remind me a lot of Angeal." Sephiroth said simply.

"Really?" Zack looked at him with surprise and pride to be compared in a good way to his mentor.

"Same sense of honor and bravery. Not many young third class SOLDIERs would have remained as calm as you did after almost being eaten by a dragon." Sephiroth said seriously though there was a light smirk on his face. "And you have that air about you that makes it easier to talk to."

"Thank you sir!" Zack beamed at him.

"But be warned Fair," Sephiroth said calmly, "If you repeat any of what was spoken here to anyone else, I'll break your neck okay?"

Zack nodded. "And general, please don't tell Angeal about what happened to me okay? You know how protective he is. I don't want him to try and find who did it and bring everything that happened all out into the open."

"I understand. You have my silence." Sephiroth nodded back.

A comfortable silence passed between them as they watched the rain slow down to a trickle.

"You know," Zack broke the silence again. "I think I know why you and Genesis are having a problem."

"Oh?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Zack said thoughtfully. "See Hojo and his science people have been controlling you since you were a kid. Now that's bad enough, so you don't want to relinquish control over your body to anyone else on top of that. So, I guess in submitting to Genesis you are giving up control."

"But Genesis is my friend, why would I view him the same as the scientists?" Sephiroth asked looking more than a little puzzled.

Zack paused to consider the question for a few moments before snapping his fingers. "Okay, now I'm no mind doc, but I think even though you tell yourself logically that Genesis is your friend, maybe the fear you experienced as a kid with people taking control of you is so ingrained in your subconscious that even when you are submitting willingly to a friend, all the old fear comes back automatically.

"When did you become so wise?" Sephiroth asked with a slight smile.

"Zack blinked a few times and rubbed the back of his head absently. "Y'know I really don't know where that came from…"

"When you put it the way you did, it makes sense," Sephiroth said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Genesis and I."

"Oh?"

"I shall have to explain to him what the problem is. Hopefully I will be able to explain it as well as you did and hopefully he will be understanding." Sephiroth said soberly.

"Well um," Zack said feeling awkward about what to see. "Good luck with that?"

"Thank you," Sephiroth nodded respectfully back.

"Hey the rain stopped," Zack grinned.

"So it has," Sephiroth murmured. "Fell up to go looking for Genesis and Angeal?"

"You bet!" Zack nodded enthusiastically.

"Good," Sephiroth smirked. "Now give me back my coat."

In one elegant move, Sephiroth jerked the coat off Zack's lap, eliciting a yelp from the young SOLDIER, and threw it on.

Zack blushed furiously as he was now completely uncovered and sitting there only in his boxer shorts. However, Sephiroth seemed to take no notice as he casually buckled the chest straps and put on his gloves.

"Luckily, SOLDIER uniforms are made of fast drying fabric." Sephiroth said nonchalantly and tossed Zack's uniform to him.

To Zack's surprise, the clothes were indeed completely dry. He quickly put on his clothes and boots then jogged over to Sephiroth waiting at the entrance.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Once out of the cave they were back to being General and subordinate. Though Zack promised he would never mention what was said inside the cave, he knew he would forever keep it in his memory. Since childhood he had looked up to Sephiroth as the hero and the invincible legend, but inside the cave he had met the human being behind the legend. Instead of being disappointed at finding flaws and fears in the hero, Zack found he respected the man all the more.

000

_Well for the moment Sephiroth and Zack were able to take some weight off their shoulders, let's just hope the same good fortune can be said for Genesis and Angeal…_


	4. Finding Angeal

_Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Square Enix, I just brought them out to play._

_Big thanks to Alexis4 for being my beta._

_NOTE: Sorry this chapter took so long, it was one of the intermittent chapters that concludes one event and sets up for another and also some key hints are dropped along the way. _

_Enjoy!_

000

Zack might have been smiling more if he wasn't so worried about Angeal. Here he was walking side by side with the legendary Sephiroth on a mission, a position many of his peers would kill for and all he could think about was Angeal.

They were making their way up a large cliff, from the top they would be able to see where they needed to go and hopefully spot a SOLDIER encampment nearby.

"Do you think Angeal is all right?" Zack asked quietly, not really meaning to say it aloud, but it just sort of slipped out.

"If I know Angeal and Genesis, they are one step ahead of the Wutai soldiers and well out of harm's way," Sephiroth said simply, not sounding very worried at all.

Zack nodded, if Sephiroth was confident then he should be too, but he still couldn't help being worried. He'd never been in this situation, a real battlefield where the possibility of death was as real as the earth below his feet. This was war and Angeal could actually die, it had never struck Zack until now, Angeal always seemed so invincible. Suddenly the thought of his mentor being imprisoned or killed seemed almost unbearable.

"Has Angeal been a good mentor to you?" Sephiroth asked, mercifully breaking the worried silence that had befallen Zack.

"Ah he's great!" Zack immediately brightened up. "He's taught me so much, I find I'm better at stuff than I was and I can do stuff that I never thought I could. He brings out the best in me I think. And he's so tolerant. I know I do stupid stuff sometimes, but he's never yelled at me, well not much and he's always fair when it comes to the discipline, even if I don't think it's fair at the time."

Zack's eyes grew more distant and a little dreamy. "He's so honorable and noble, everything I wish I could be sometimes. And so powerful, I wonder if I'll ever get that strong, and his eyes--"

The dreamy eyed youth, was about to go on to say his mentor's eyes were so dark, and so beautiful in their intensity, but in his dreamy state Zack failed to see the tree root in front of him. He tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Are you all right?" Sephiroth looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, just lost my concentration for a bit," Zack said his face flushing profusely, both in embarrassment and the thoughts of Angeal that had been rushing through his head only moments before.

"Angeal says you tend to do that a lot," Sephiroth said casually pulling Zack to his feet.

"Yeah, luckily he's tolerant, or he would have kicked me out a long time ago," Zack said trying to laugh it off.

"You should try to improve on that." Sephiroth said simply, "if you don't a cloudy head might my get you killed in battle."

"I know, I know, " Zack sighed. "Old habits die hard. I was always like that as a kid."

"Like a puppy," Sephiroth mused. "I see now why he calls you that.

"Yeah , though it's kind of annoying when he says it in front of other firsts, it's hard to be a big tough SOLDIER when someone calls you puppy." Zack muttered.

"You should take it as a compliment," Sephiroth said. "Angeal does not give out names of endearment lightly."

"Really?" Zack perked up at this new information.

"Yes," Sephiroth nodded, with a slight smile. "He calls Genesis 'Songbird', though you should not repeat that. Genesis is rather protective of that nickname, as he only likes it when Angeal and I call him that. If anyone else does he gets very offended."

"Good to know," Zack murmured with a gulp, for the thought of calling Genesis that had crossed his mind. He hesitated before asking the next question. "What does Angeal call you?"

"None of your business." Sephiroth answered nonchalantly, though there was an edge in the voice that said that was the end of that line of the conversation.

When they finally reached the top of the cliff Sephiroth pulled out is cell. "Hope for luck," He said as he dialed Angeal's number.

The General waited pensively as the phone rang. He let out a relieved breath when he heard Angeal's deep voice on the other line.

"Sephiroth?"

"Angeal, are you all right?" Sephiroth asked still apprehensive that either Angeal or Genesis might be badly hurt, even if they avoided capture.

"I'm fine. I have Genesis with me but he was hit with three of those poisoned Shurikken. He's unconscious, but still breathing." Angeal reported gravely. "Unfortunately we don't have any restore materia."

"How did it happen?" Sephiroth asked with some surprise. He'd never thought that Genesis would leave himself open to such an attack.

"He was trying to protect me while we were making our getaway," Angeal answered with some remorse.

"Sounds like him. Do you by any chance some large white cliffs ahead of you?" Sephiroth asked. Now that he knew his friends were okay, it was time to get down to the business of finding each other.

"Yes, I'm at the foot of it. I'm riding on a large yellow chocobo."

Sephiroth's sharp eyes scanned the base of the cliff. For any normal person it would be nearly impossible to spot a single bird through the dense forest. However, Sephiroth was not a normal person and amongst the trees, a bright yellow bird stuck out like a white spot on a black background.

"I see you. Maintain your position. We'll be down in a moment."

"We? Is Zack still with you? Is he all right?" The concerned questions from a worried mentor suddenly came flooding over the phone.

"He's fine." Sephiroth assured him, looking over at Zack who smiled back at him. "Apart from a little fatigue your puppy is the same as he ever was."

"I'm okay, Angeal!" Zack called out, hoping his mentor could hear him.

"Good." Angeal said quietly over the line. His voice returning to its usual calm at knowing his puppy was all right emotionally as well as physically.

It only took twenty minutes for Sephiroth and Zack to reach the base of the cliff and locate Angeal.

"Angeal!" Zack called out jogging ahead of Sephiroth to greet his mentor.

Angeal shifted Genesis' position so he could look over his shoulder at Zack. "Easy Zack, save your strength," he chided as Zack came over, however his face and his voiced softened as Zack looked at him with a tired but bright smile on his face. "Are you all right?"

Zack nodded vigorously. "Fit as a fiddle. What happened to Genesis?"

Angeal sighed and and gently ran his fingers through Genesis' hair. "He was hit with three Shurikken , while trying to protect me."

"He did?" Zack looked at Genesis in surprise and some admiration.

"Yes."

"He's more heroic than he makes himself out to be," Sephiroth said walking up to them. "Now we need to figure out which way to go. From the cliff I saw plumes of smoke, and other indications of an encampment nearby, however I could not tell if it was SOLDIER or not."

"Sounds like it needs a closer look," Angeal nodded and carefully dismounted the chocobo but still holding on to Genesis.

Sephiroth helped Angeal slide Genesis off the chocobo's back and carefully set him down against a nearby tree. Meanwhile Zack tied the Chocobo to a nearby branch, though he left the reins loose enough so the bird could graze.

"I'm going investigate." Sephiroth said simply, drawing out Masamune.

"You can't go alone," Angeal said getting up from his spot next to Genesis. "We can't afford to lose you in the situation we are in."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to ask then who would look after Genesis, but Angeal anticipated the question and motioned with his eyes over to Zack.

Sephiroth nodded in response. "All right let's go."

Zack nodded and began to follow Angeal, but his mentor put up a hand to stop him. "Puppy, you're staying here."

"What?! Why?!" Zack began to protest but stopped when he figured out the reason. Angeal had given him a chance before and he'd blown it by getting himself captured.

However, Angeal's face held no look of disapproval in fact he almost seemed to be smiling confidently as he unsheathed the Buster Sword and held it out to Zack hilt first.

Zack's eyes widened in shock as he looked between the sword and Angeal.

"Someone has to stay and protect Genesis." The right corner of Angeal's mouth turned up making his confident smirk more obvious. "Can I trust you with my friend's life?"

Zack took the sword still looking at it in awe. Even though Angeal had let him use it a couple of times during training, mainly as a practice in weight and balance, the idea of actually of using it for real and the fact that Angeal was bestowing such trust in him, made his heart swell with pride.

Zack looked back at Angeal with an equally confident smile and nodded. "You can count on me."

"Good, now take this." Angeal said firmly pulled out a cure materia and placed it in Zack's hand. "Use it well, you've only got one." Angeal then smiled and couldn't resist ruffling Zack's hair. "Good luck, puppy."

"Angeal! This is no time to treat me like a puppy," Zack protested, though he was laughing all the way.

Angeal chuckled, ruffling Zack's hair once more before walking over to Genesis. He ran his fingers through the red tresses, not with vigor he used when ruffling Zack's hair, but with the gentleness of someone handling delicate bone china.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." He whispered to his friend, hoping that even though Genesis was unconscious he might still hear him.

He slowly got up and walked back toward Sephiroth. If he had looked over shoulder, he would have seen his friend raise a shaky hand toward him as if begging him not to leave. However, as quickly as it had come the exertion sapped the strength needed maintain it. It dropped limply back to the ground before anyone else could see it.

"Do you think he will be able to wield that sword of yours?" Sephiroth asked once they were out of earshot of Zack.

"Wielding the buster sword requires more than strength of arm, it also requires strength of soul. Zack has that. When he is protecting someone," Angeal smiled with pride. "He can do anything. He is remarkable."

"He says the same thing about you," Sephiroth said.

"Does he?" Angeal smiled not really needing confirmation of that, but knowing that Zack did admire him so made his heart warm.

Zack leaned back against the tree next to Genesis. He held up the buster sword, looking at his reflection in it, he wondered if he would ever be truly good enough for this sword.

"It's not as heavy as it used to be." Zack said grinning, even though he knew Genesis could not hear him. "All those extra training sessions Angeal had me do paid off."

He looked down at Genesis. "So you and Angeal grew up together. I wish you were awake, then maybe you could tell me some more about him. He's so secretive. Then again you probably wouldn't, you're too close so you wouldn't reveal anything, especially to me. Yet, since we both like Angeal so much, I hope we can be friends someday."

Zack looked up thoughtfully at the sky. "I wish… Maybe one day… I could be as close to him as you are…"

The young soldier was jolt from his pleasant musings when he heard a low rumble not far away. The chocobo's head shot up and it frantically tried to free itself from its bridle.

Zack readied the buster sword and focused in the direction of the rumbling, which was starting to sound more like giant footsteps.

Then through the trees appeared a monster. It was a behemoth. Its charcoal grey body bulged with overly large muscles. Its small head seemed to be covered by some sort of mask and its mouth full of sharp gnashing teeth and horns jutted out from its head. In its right hand, it held a giant flail.

As if that weren't bad enough alongside the giant were wutai soldiers.

Zack gulped, but stood tall keeping himself in between them and Genesis. This was it, here was another chance to prove himself, but more than that Angeal was trusting him to protect Genesis and that's what he would do, even if it cost him his life...

000

_Oh dear… Poor Zack seems to be in a bind, let's hope our hero can make it out alive and in one piece!_


	5. Tempest

_Disclaimer: __All characters, except for Tempest and Wyndham belong to SquareEnix._

_Note: Sorry about the delay the holiday action caught up with me and this chapter just kept extending itself. At the very least I'm finally getting to some Angeal/Zack hints._

_BIG thanks to Alexis 4 for betaing!!_

000

Sephiroth carefully moved beside a tree to get a better look at the encampment before them.

"It seems our luck has turned," Sephiroth said softly.

"Shh. Don't jinx good karma by acknowledging it." Angeal said, smirking at the old Banoran proverb.

"I still don't understand how that works," Sephiroth furrowed his brow thoughtfully.

Angeal opened his mouth to say that the workings fate were not something that could be explained, when they heard a noise of someone approaching from behind them.

"Well, well, well. Two commanders spying on their own troops? What is the world coming to?" The man asked, in mock disdain.

"Just trying to determine if you were our troops." Sephiroth smirked turning to face the friendly face of Colonel Chester "Chet" Wyndham.

Wyndham still smiled though his voice turned a little more serious. "Good to see you two alive and well. I admit I was a bit worried when my boys called me up sayin' they found your helicopter all burned up, but when they told me they didn't find your bodies I knew you were all right.

"Yes, but we're not all here though," Angeal said gravely. "General Rhapsodos was poisoned. My protégé Zackary Fair is looking after him. They are about a mile directly northwest of here."

Wyndham nodded and pulled out his cell phone and a portable GTS controller. "My search party might be nearby tryin' to track you down. I'll send them over to help your boy."

Angeal nodded. "Who is heading the search party?"

"One of my new Lieutenants. He's young, but he knows what he is doing," Wyndham dialed a couple of numbers. "Hey, Tempest. Mind sending me your coordinates?"

There was a soft beep and red dot appeared on the screen along with a few numbers.

"All right, I want y'all to head about a half mile southwest of your position." Wyndham tapped a few more keys. "You gonna be lookin' for General Rhapsodos, he's wounded so be careful with him. Also there should be a Third Class with him. Name's Zack Fair. Got all that? Good. You and your boys take care of yourselves now."

Wyndham closed the phone and turned to Angeal and Sephiroth. "Don't worry My boys'll find them in no time."

"Thank you Colonel," Sephiroth nodded, glancing over at Angeal who still looked quite antsy at the idea of leaving Genesis and Zack's safety in the hands of others. "Angeal if you want to go back to Gene—General Rhapsodos, I can begin planning the next step with Wyndham. You might not be able to concentrate well if you are thinking about them both."

Angeal nodded. He mind was a jumble of worry for both Zack and Genesis. He had misgivings about leaving them in the first place, but before they couldn't take the chance of bringing them along and finding out the encampment belonged to Wutai and not SOLDIER.

"Thank you General," Angeal nodded again before quickly taking off in the direction they had come.

"So what is the situation Colonel?" Sephiroth asked turning back to Wyndham.

The colonel sighed looking suddenly weary. "The situation is we're out numbered and cut off from the main force until we can open a connection line in Pachua.

"What happened in the battle before?" Sephiroth asked evenly.

"We were attacked on all sides." Wyndham explained gravel. "They moved quiet and fast, one minute it was peaceful, the next we're up to our eyeballs in Wutai soldiers. Commander Hill was in charge of all of us at the time. Back then me and some of the other boys though we should have set up shop at the Temple instead of the town since it was on higher ground."

"That's what should have done, why didn't you?" Sephiroth asked with an edge of iciness in his voice.

"According to Commander Hill setting up base of operations in the town would be better for communications and supplies, so he ordered us to stay in the town. Turns out it was a Gaia damned – pardon my language General- a Gaia damned death trap. How a lot of us got out of there alive, I don't know. All I do know is a lot of my officers and men are dead."

"Where is Commander Hill so I may speak with him?" Sephiroth said darkly.

"Dead." Wyndham stated, not sounding too sorry, but then as he listed of the names of other dead colonels and lieutenants his voice grew increasingly mournful. "Basically right now, in this encampment I'm the highest officer after you, Hewley, Rhapsodos, and frankly I'm glad to have ya'. I've been up for damn near 80 hours straight trying to keep things running."

Sephiroth nodded. "I will see that you get some sleep. We will need you in top form in the coming days."

"Appreciated general," Wyndham smirked though he looked very relieved.

Sephiroth scanned the encampment further. He noticed a rather elaborate field hospital setup, much bigger than he expected to be here.

"You have a large medical unit?" He raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's the other half of my epic story," Wyndham let out a snort of amusement. "Since we were supposed to be starting a major base of operations in Pachua, the main army sent one of their big medical units to us. At the time, we didn't know we were going to end up like this. During the fight in Pachua I sent some of my boys to find the medical team on the road and divert them to where we were gonna fall back to. Unfortunately, they got ambushed too. One of my lieutenants was killed, luckily, Tempest stepped up and took control, and the rest of them managed to fight the Wutai soldiers off and Tempest lead everyone to here. The medics lost a couple of Humvees, luckily not the one with all the cure materia in it.

"Tempest, that name sounds familiar," Sephiroth said thoughtfully. "Has he been a Lieutenant long?"

"Nah just promoted him the other day. Figured he deserved it after getting the other boys and the med team out alive from that ambushed, and with all the casualties, I'm short on officers anyway. Seemed like a good time for a promotion."

"I agree." Sephiroth nodded. "And now I remember. Is your Tempest, the same one who was witness with the court martial of Colonel Teveil a year and a half ago?"

Wyndham's jaw clenched for a split second and he stopped dead his tracks before turning to face his general with the utmost seriousness. "With all due respect General, that kid's been through enough of that shit already without it chasin' him here. He's a good kid, he works hard and does his job damn well. As far as I'm concerned in this Gaia forsaken place as long as every one of my boys does his duty and gives me no trouble, I don't care what he's done back in Midgar."

Sephiroth nodded. "I understand, and I will speak no more of it."

Wyndham nodded back the smile returning to his face. "I thought you would. Now back to the real business…"

000

Zack let out a sharp yell when the bone of his upper arm snapped like a cheap toothpick. His strategy of sticking close to the behemoth had worked up until this point. The Wutai soldiers would not fire on their own war trained behemoth, believing the beasts to be sacred protectors. So Zack remained close to the behemoth, deciding to deal with the monster first then the Wutai Soldiers later.

It worked for a while and Zack dealt a few devastating blows to the behemoth. However, his plan backfired in a moment's distraction when he felt the heat of a bullet graze his face. The beast lashed out, the back of its clawed paw striking Zack in the abdomen and sending him into a large tree. Instinctively, Zack brought up his arm to shoulder the impact. Good for his chest cavity and the rest of his body. Not so good for his arm.

The buster sword landed point down in the ground in front of him. The soldiers and the beast were advancing on him, the men with their weapons raised.

Zack swallowed the pain in his arm and dove forward, making himself as small as possible behind the buster sword. It wasn't the best protection for long, but it would buy him a few seconds to figure out his next move.

It was then he remembered the cure materia that Angeal had given him. He reached into his pocket with his good arm and pulled it out. He carefully placed the glowing orb against his arm.

"Cure," He whispered.

The ball glowed and seemed to melt into his arm. Zack prayed his arm would heal right. He'd heard horror stories from other SOLDIERs of using cures on broken bones in the middle of the battle field and the bones healed crooked and had to be re-broken and set properly before being cured again.

The pain was gone almost immediately and Zack hoped that was a good sign. He knew he would find out soon enough for the beast was now upon him.

Though it was only a few seconds it felt like an eternity to Zack to grab the buster sword, pull it from the ground and raise it up. The behemoth was already lunging forward for the kill, but just as Zack brought the buster sword into attack position, the beast suddenly lurched backwards as though something had stabbed it in the back. Indeed someone had. Zack could see a bright red light behind the beast, meaning it could only be one person.

Genesis.

The behemoth fell. After already being wounded by Zack's previous attacks, that one strike from the general was all it took.

As the beast dissolved into strands of the lifestream, Zack could finally see Genesis standing there, the red light from his rune engraved sword slowly fading. When the light was gone, the red-haired general fell to his knees panting.

The Wutai soldiers then trained their guns onto Genesis. This was what they came for, dispatching one of the Bloody Trinity would be a great blow to ShinRa and SOLDIER, and it would show that even the generals of SOLDIER were as mortal as ever yone else.

Zack was only a trifle to them like a cat wanting to get past the bothersome mutt in order to get to the pretty songbird. However, this particular puppy would prove to be more stubborn in protecting the songbird than they anticipated.

Zack leapt into the air sailing over the Wutai soldiers and came to land in between them and Genesis.

"Not bad for a puppy," Genesis smirked between pants, but then his face turned serious. "But you should run, you can still get away it's me they want. I can't help you, That last effort took too much from me, the poison is paralyzing my limbs again. I can't move very much."

"Sorry sir, but Angeal entrusted me with protecting you. And even if he didn't," Zack looked at him and smiled. "I wouldn't run out on a fellow SOLDIER."

Genesis blinked at him several times before finally smirking. "So much alike."

"Though um, if you got any expert advice on how to get out of this, I'm all ears." Zack said blushing a little bit at his inexperience. They didn't have any simulations in the training room that covered this type of situation. It wasn't exactly standard Shinra protocol to train Soldiers to protect their superior officers.

"Like why are they not firing on us yet?" Zack tensed his body a little more.

"They're trying to figure out a way of killing you without killing me too." Genesis said simply. "They want me alive for interrogation and hostage purposes."

"Okay, what should I do?" Zack whispered.

Genesis squeezed his eyes shut, shook his head, and blinked a few times, obviously fighting to himself conscious. His sword seemed to be the only thing keeping him from falling flat on his face. He lowered his voice to where SOLDIER enhanced hearing could pick it up, but the Wutai soldiers could not. "Charge toward the middle, at the last minute feint to the right. From there you're on..." He swallowed hard. "Your own.""

"Thanks," Zack whispered before charging forward.

The Scarlet general watched as Zack attacked. He had to admit he had severely misjudged Angeal's puppy, the boy could actually wield the buster sword quite well, considering his size. And the boy held Angeal's same sense of honor and standing by one's comrades through thick and thin. The very thing Genesis loved in Angeal most.

The only thing that worried him was how long the boy's stamina would hold out. He could see Zack's arms and legs already shaking with fatigue, and here a single moment of weakness could be fatal.

The image of the fight grew blurry as the dark curtain of unconsciousness came down Genesis' eyes. He hoped that when he opened them Zack would be all right.

Zack sprinted up the middle as Genesis directed. He could see the soldier in front of him take aim and his finger go for the trigger. Zack made his move and dove down, rolling to his right bringing the Buster sword up and stabbing it into the abdomen of the nearest soldier. Zack rolled up on to his feet and pulled the sword out and slid to the other side and took out the other soldier in front of him. If he could just get to his feet quick enough and make a mad dash to a giant boulder nearby to regroup and launch another attack he'd have a chance.

However, the fatigue in his body left his reflexes just half a second too slow and that half a second proved almost deadly. Zack felt a terrible hot, white pain tear into his right thigh and ankle as he made his mad dash. Unable to support his weight on his wounded leg, he collapsed to the ground.

Zack struggled to get up, but they were too close he would never get away by the time they pulled the trigger. He was doomed, but if he was going to die, he was going to do Angeal proud and die like a SOLDIER, not quaking in fear of death, but facing his enemy in the eye unafraid.

Gunshots rang out.

Despite wanting to die well, Zack squeezed his eyes shut automatically at the loud sound, bracing for the inevitable pain. His last thought was sorrow that he would never Angeal again.

But no pain came.

The shots did not come from the Wutai Soldiers. Zack cracked eye open just in time to see the bodies falling around him. Straight in front was a lone figure holding a smoking gun. The man was a SOLDIER, and judging by his black uniform a first class SOLDIER at that. However, the man was still quite ways off so Zack couldn't quite make out his face. Each one of the Wutai soldiers had been dealt a fatal shot to the head, instant and painless. How the mysterious SOLDIER had made such dead on shots from such a distance was beyond him.

Four other troopers joined the man and they all came jogging in Zack's general direction. He could hear the 1st class gunman ordering the other troopers to scatter and secure the area assigning each one to a particular area to keep watch. Two troopers one of them wearing an armband with a red cross on it made their way over to Genesis who had by now succumbed to the fatigue and passed out completely.

Meanwhile the gunman after what seemed to be a slight hesitation came over to Zack directly allowing Zack to finally get a good look at his savior. The SOLDIER couldn't have been more than two or three years older than Zack. However his face and jaw were broader than Zack's, his dark brown hair was cropped short in back and longer in front with his bangs molded into individual spikes dyed bleach blonde on the ends, and his mako infused eyes were of a bright turquoise.

The SOLDIER knelt down next to Zack and visually examined Zack's leg. "What's your name soldier?" He asked in a comfortingly calm voice.

Zack winced and swallowed a lump in his throat that rose when he tried to speak. As the shock of almost being killed began to wear off Zack realized that being shot really, really hurt!

"Zack Fair, third class," Zack choked out, trying his best to keep his voice steady and calm, but it was proving very difficult.

"Is it just your leg that's wounded?" the SOLDIER asked, despite the cool almost monotone voice, there was genuine concern in his eyes.

Zack only managed a nod this time, biting his bottom lip a little as he looked down at the bullet embedded in his leg.

"First time you've been shot?" the SOLDIER asked. He offered a comforting smile when Zack nodded. "It's not a pretty sight. But don't worry, I've seen worse. I've worse on myself and I'm still walking."

Zack managed to smile a little back. "Thanks. What's…. ugh… What's your name…uh, sir?"

"Lt. Anton Tempest SOLDIER 1st Class."

Zack was sure he had heard that name before, but he couldn't remember where.

"c-Could you…" Zack winced as he gingerly shifted his position. "Could you help me up?"

Tempest put a hand on Zack's shoulder to keep him still. "Since we're not in immediate danger, it would be best not to move you, it might make the wounds worse. Believe me I know, I learned the hard way. Our medic is checking on General Rhapsodos, he'll be over here in a moment to check on you."

Zack nodded slowly, feeling a little lightheaded. "Yeah, gotta make sure the General is okay."

"Also, he was unconscious, and potentially in more danger. With someone who is conscious, you know they are alive." Tempest explained.

Zack nodded again, most of what Tempest said going over his head in his weariness. His mind kept flitting back to Angeal, wondering if he was all right wherever he was.

As grateful as he was to Tempest for saving his life, Zack felt a tiny twinge of disappointment that it was not Angeal magically appearing out of nowhere to rescue him.

However, as if the gods heard Zack's silent wish a very familiar booming voice called out.

"Genesis! Zack!"

Both Zack and Tempest looked in the direction of the voice. Sure enough, Angeal Hewley was striding into the clearing. He stopped to check on Genesis who had by now been given a restore materia that neutralized the remaining poison in his system and was beginning to regain consciousness.

Sure that Genesis was all right, the medic, followed closely by Angeal, made his way over to Zack.

Tempest stood up and gave a short salute to the general. "General Hewley. Lieutenant Anton Tempest."

"Yes, yes. At Ease," Angeal said distractedly, kneeling down next to Zack. "Puppy?"

"I knew you'd come back," Zack said softly smiling tiredly.

Angeal looked somewhat mournfully at the wound in Zack's thigh, before looking back at Zack' face, he'd never seen his puppy look so weary before. Guilt instantly began to eat at his heart as well as an incomprehensible rage at those who dared harm Zack. It was almost frightening how powerful his emotions were at this moment, he had not felt this way since the last time Genesis had been wounded this badly.

Angeal swallowed his anger and guilt to keep his voice steady and warm to comfort his puppy. He didn't care who was watching as he lifted a hand up to gently stroke Zack's hair. "I should not have left you in the first place. If I had known they would come… You were already so tired… I put too much of a burden on you too soon."

"Nah. I did good," Zack managed a grin. "It felt great that… you trusted me. They just got a lucky shot on me that's all. 'sides, Tempest here saved me. "

Angeal turned to the young lieutenant and gave him a respectful nod. "My thanks to you."

"You're welcome sir. Soldiers must look out for each other here." Tempest said simply before walking over to check on Genesis.

Meanwhile the medic had been examining Zack's leg. He soaked a bandage square with antiseptic solution and carefully placed it over the wound. Zack let out a soft cry as the solution stung the sensitive skin of his wound. He grabbed for the nearest thing to hold on to as he absorbed the pain.

Angeal was a little startled when Zack suddenly grabbed his hand and squeezed, but he made no move to shake off Zack's grip. Instead, he in turn curled his fingers around Zack's.

"Sorry, I know that doesn't feel too good," The medic said, looking genuinely sympathetic. "But it'll keep everything from getting infected until we get you back to the field hospital so we can remove those bullets properly."

It was true they could not apply a healing materia until the bullet had been removed or else the skin would heal over the bullet and trap the metal inside the person's body.

The medic carefully wrapped a bandage around Zack's leg, then moved to take care of his ankle. "General could you help me take off his boot, I need to examine his ankle."

Angeal nodded and moved to help which unfortunately meant he had to let go of his student's hand. Zack felt a strange emptiness when his mentor let go of his hand, like a hole that could never be filled unless Angeal was there.

"Sir, just support his leg under the knee joint and above the boot, while I pull off the boot." The medic instructed.

Zack smiled a little when he felt Angeal's hand under his knee and his ankle despite the pain. It was not as good as holding his hand , but it was better than no touch at all.

Zack let out a small strangled, cry as the medic began removing the boot. It was obvious Zack was trying to hide that he felt pain, but this being his first true battle injury he didn't have enough experience to hide it completely.

SOLDIER combat boots were designed to be heavy duty, and tight around the ankle and lower leg, which was great for bracing the joint during impact and activity, but not so great when you were trying to remove the boot after a bullet penetrated the fabric and lodged itself in said joint.

Angeal was racked with even more guilt when the medic finally yanked he boot off, eliciting another strangled cry from Zack, to reveal a bullet embedded in Zack's ankle where his heel met his tibia. Edges of the bone could be seen sticking out from under the flesh around the area where the bullet sat.

"Are you going to remove it now?" Angeal asked with some worry that there might be even more pain in store for Zack.

"No it's worse than I thought," the medic said coolly. "It looks like the bullet might have shattered the ankle. Without x-rays to see the damage, I'd be flying blind and I might dislodge something further. I'll bind his ankle to keep everything held together till we get back to the field hospital where we can get some images and deal with the problem in a more sterile environment."

The words "Worse than I thought" and "Shattered ankle" rang in Zack's head along with a few red flags.

"Am I gonna lose my foot?" He asked softly, dreading the answer.

"Goodness, no," The medic said. "With a little surgery to put the fragments back together and a few cures, it'll be as good as new."

"Good to hear," Zack let out a sigh of relief.

The medic nodded and set to work disinfecting the wound and binding it properly. When the bandages were secure the boot was put back on to help brace the ankle in place. This time Zack was ready and bit down on his gloved hand as they placed the boot back on, silencing his cries all together.

Angeal moved back over to Zack's side. "Come on let's get you back to the encampment and get you patched up properly."

"Yeah just help me up," Zack managed a weak but confident smile and held out his hand.

Angeal took Zack's hand, but instead of helping Zack to his feet, he only lifted his student upright enough to get his other arm around Zack's back. He then slipped his arm under Zack's knees and lifted the boy up.

Zack let out a surprised yelp when he suddenly found himself gathered up into Angeal's arms. Unfortunately, his mentor took it as a sound of pain.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked.

Zack shook his head. "Just surprised me that's all." He rested his head on his mentor's shoulder. He might have more of an insistence on walking, but Angeal's arms were so warm and he was so tired. "Thanks Angeal," He murmured, shutting his eyes.

"I should thank you," Angeal whispered before looking up at Genesis, who was making his way towards them with some help from Tempest.

"I would be more angry at you for abandoning me in favor of your puppy," Genesis drawled, though Angeal could see the mischievous and amused glint in the red-head's eye. "Except, you took the consideration to leave me in the care of this handsome young lieutenant."

Genesis gave Tempest a sultry grin. "What was your name again lovely?"

The lieutenant blushed a little. "I'm not sure if I should tell you sir." He said carefully.

Angeal chuckled. "Don't tell him," he warned with a smirk that earned him an incredulous glare from Genesis. "Now come on, let's all get out of here."

"Angeal dear, Aren't you forgetting something?" Genesis raised an eyebrow at him.

Angeal looked at Zack in his arms then back at Genesis in confusion.

"Your symbol of pride and honor," Genesis pointed to the buster sword lying forgotten next to where Zack had been sitting before. "Just slip your mind or were your arms too full?"

Now it was Angeal's turn to glare.

Genesis chuckled and looked at Tempest. "Now I remember your name. Anton would you be a dear and go fetch General Hewley's sword? I don't think that poor medic can lift it."

"Sir are you able—" Tempest began but was cut off.

"Fear not Lieutenant, I have an old rock to lean on," Genesis said as he unsteadily transitioned from Tempest to Angeal's shoulder.

"Sturdy rock. My life's anchor." Genesis purred, putting his arm around Angeal's neck.

Angeal rolled his eyes. "You choose the most interesting times to be a poet."

Genesis smiled and winked at him, while his other hand idly petted Zack's hair. "Poor puppy, shot in the leg, he didn't deserve that."

"When did your opinion of him change all of a sudden?" Angeal asked, returning the smile.

"Well I do know what it's like to be shot, and," Genesis' gaze softened, "he stayed by my side and he showed your sense of courage and honor. Even I can at least respect that. But don't tell him that, not yet anyway."

Angeal nodded. "I understand."

By this time, Tempest had hefted the buster sword over to them. He raised it up and carefully mounted it to the sword magnet on Angeal's back. "Your student is going to be a fine SOLDIER, if he can already wield your buster sword as a Third class."

"Yes, quite the prodigy," Genesis grinned. "Remind you of any one?"

Angeal smiled back and let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, the songbird was once a puppy. And who knows maybe my puppy will become as great."

Angeal's expression grew more serious as he looked down at Zack again.

_If he lives that long…_

000

_Poor zack and Genesis got a little beat up in this chapter, but at least Zack gets to snuggle in Angeal's arms!_

_Unfortunately this is only the beginning for our poor boys as SOLDIER tries to take Pachua and will they be able to repair Zack's ankle at the field hospital?_


	6. Under the Knife

_Disclaimer: All characters except Harley, Tempest and Winchester belong to Square Enix, I just brought them out to play!_

000

Zack groaned as he opened his eyes, however the groan turned into a sigh of relief as his vision focused on the face of Angeal leaning over him.

"Puppy?" He said quietly.

"Hey," Zack grinned brightly, and tried to sit up.

"Keep still, save your strength," Angeal said gently, placing a hand on Zack's chest to keep him still. "You're going to need it."

"Is there a another battle coming up?" Zack asked, suddenly looking very apprehensive.

"Yes, but that's not what I was referring to." The older SOLDIER said simply. At Zack's confused look he continued. "They successfully removed the bullet from your leg and cured the wound, but they may have to surgically remove the bullet from your ankle."

"Okay…" Zack nodded automatically, but then it clicked in his head. "Wait when did they do that?"

"While you were out, the bullet in your thigh was shallow and it didn't nick any major vessels, so it was a simple procedure." Angeal explained calmly.

"Gee I must have been really out of it not to feel any pain or anything." Zack rubbed the back of his head worriedly.

Angeal chuckled. "No, it wasn't that. They gave your leg and your ankle a local anesthetic, Lidocaine. It's a SOLDIER's best friend. Numbs the pain, but not the mind. Unfortunately, the effects don't last very long. But long enough."

"Huh. Can I… see it?" Zack asked, morbidly curious to see if there was any scarring on his thigh from the bullet wound.

It was then Zack realized the extra bonus of asking to sit up when Angeal nodded and placed an arm around Zack's shoulders. His mentor gently lifted his upper body to help him sit up. Zack felt his heart race even more when Angeal did not take his arm away. Instead his mentor kept his arm there to support him so he would not have to expend even more keeping his body upright. Zack had to fight the urge to lean his head on Angeal's shoulder, choosing instead to lift up the sheet and take a look at his leg.

He was amazed to see his thigh was completely healed, not even a scar. Yes, cures were awesome!

However thought of cure materia and being cured made his mind snap to Genesis. Had they gotten a cure to Genesis on time?

"Angeal, what happened to Genes—General Rhapsodos? Is he okay?"

The older soldier smiled and patted his student's head with a small touch of pride at his student worrying about someone else before himself. "No worries pup, a restore materia saw him back on his feet, and a few hours rest will see him back to tip top shape. But it was good of you to ask."

Zack beamed at him in both happiness at the compliment and relief that Genesis was all right. Though once the joy of the moment, subsided Zack finally looked and it was then he realized the only thing that was keeping his modesty was the bed blanket. No doubt the medics had removed his clothes to check for wounds on the rest of his body, but that didn't stop the rush of embarrassment at being almost completely naked in front of his mentor, now with only a small part of the sheet just barely covering his lap.

To make matters worse he was embarrassed for being embarrassed. After all the times being naked in front of his peers and other SOLDIERs in the showers after training, why was he so self consciousness now? He already knew the answer, his peers, and other SOLDIERs were not Angeal.

Zack threw the sheet back over his leg, sure that by now his face was as red as a tomato, but hoping against hope that Angeal didn't notice. Of course he did.

"Zack," Angeal said calmly. "On the frontlines, modesty is the least of a SOLDIER's worries."

Zack let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. How was it that Angeal always seemed to know the right thing to say?

"Though don't take it into your foolish head to run around the camp naked or anything," Angeal chuckled, ruffling Zack's hair.

Zack laughed.

"Well I'm glad to see a patient so merry," One of the doctors walked up to them. Zack's eye widened, the man was almost as big as Angeal, his hair was molded into dreadlocks and tied back into a pony tail, and the knuckles of his hands were tattooed with letters that spelled, "Servo Vita". He looked more like a SOLDIER than a doctor.

"Hi doc," Zack greeted him cheerfully. "So what's the score?"

"Zack," Angeal said quietly. "He is also an officer as well as a doctor, show more respect."

"Oh sorry, Sir or Doctor or…" Zack trailed off a little sheepishly to the doctor.

"Brett Harley, but you can call me doctor," He said with a soft chuckle. "But your mentor is right, not all doctors are as laid back as I am."

"Will do," Zack smiled again.

"Right, so the score is, I have good news and bad news." Harley said simply. "What do you want to hear first?"

"How about the good news to get us off on the right start," Zack suggested.

"Okay, the good news is we can repair your ankle as good as new." Harley grinned.

Zack beamed at him, but then frowned as Harley's expression turned more serious at the bad news.

"But the bad news is," Harley continued. "The bullet is lodged in the joint between your heel and your lower leg. We're going to have to put you under general anesthesia in the OR."

Zack's face looked crestfallen, he'd never had major surgery before. His appendix, tonsils and wisdom teeth had all remained in good condition.

"It'll be all right, Zack," Angeal said gently and placed a comforting hand on his student's head. "I would trust Dr. Harley with my life."

"Yeah?" Zack managed a small smile back. Somehow knowing that Angeal would trust this doctor made the surgery seem a little less daunting, after all Angeal was not a person who gave away his trust lightly.

"You ought to," Harley chuckled. "Besides General Rhapsodos no one else knows your body more intimately than I."

Zack couldn't keep his jaw from dropping. Angeal and this surgeon were….?

Both men chuckled at the dumbstruck look on Zack's face.

"How many surgeries has it been, Brett?" Angeal said clarifying Harley's meaning of 'intimate'. "Seven?"

"Fifteen if you include all of the short shrapnel removal cases." Brett nodded.

"Oh…" Zack murmured, letting out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and let out a soft laugh at how ridiculous his thought process had gone. How was it he felt so apprehensive and sad at the mere thought of Angeal with someone else?

"Well if Angeal trusts you, then I have no reason not to," Zack smiled, glancing over at his mentor, who nodded and smiled back.

"All right then, the OR is almost ready, I'll send in a couple of medics to get you prepped for surgery." Harley wrote down a few things on the clipboard he was holding.

"Could um…" Zack began hesitantly. "Could Angeal stay with me, until I'm under?" He looked over at his mentor. "I mean if you can."

Angeal knew that he should be going to check in with Sephiroth and Genesis about the plans for the upcoming assault on Pachua, but looking into Zack's beautiful blue puppy eyes that were pleading with him to stay, yet trying to hide it, the elder soldier just could not tear himself away.

"I will stay," Angeal said softly.

Zack beamed at him and before he could stop himself, he threw his arms around his mentor's neck. "Thanks man."

It was certainly not the first time Zack had ever hugged him. With his boisterous, friendly nature Zack was prone to glomp everyone he liked, including Angeal. After some initial resistance to this open affection, Angeal realized it was just part of Zack's nature and to try and break the habit would be breaking one of the key pieces of Zack's energetic, gung-ho attitude which was a fine thing for a SOLDIER to have.

However, this particular hug felt different. It was strong and clinging, the tips of Zack's fingers were shaking as he gripped the back of Angeal's shirt. It was as if Zack didn't want or was even afraid to let his mentor go.

Zack finally let go when Harley cleared his throat rather loudly. Zack blushed a little and sank under the sheets of the bed, with only the tips of his spiky hair peeking out. Angeal laughed softly and gave one of the spikes a gentle tug.

"Come on puppy, the medics are here to get you ready." He said in the usual instructive tone he used during a training session, but there was an extra softness to it.

Zack slowly came out from under the covers and gulped a little as the medics came in armed with needles and tubing to prep him for surgery. His hand automatically went out for something to hold on to. Angeal took his hand and curled his fingers around Zack's.

Zack smiled at him, and almost didn't notice when the needle for the anesthetic pierced his skin. Almost…

He let out a small yelp like a real puppy that was suddenly picked up. Angeal laughed softly and placed his hand on Zack's which he already cradled in his other hand.

"Don't worry you won't be feeling much of that when that anesthetic kicks in." The medic chuckled.

"Nice," Zack gulped, still a little nervousness clinging to him. "Just how out of it is this anesthetic stuff gonna put me?"

"So out we'll have to shove a tube down your throat just to keep your lungs going," One of the medics said casually.

Angeal rolled his eyes when he saw Zack's jaw drop at the medic's blunt answer."Thank you for the colorful language Sergei."

Zack looked back at Angeal worriedly. His mentor smiled and patted his hand again. "Don't worry Zack, I've been in that position before many times with these guys, and I'm still here."

Zack slowly nodded and relaxed back against his pillow. At least he _tried_ to relax and let the anesthetic take him, but it was a little difficult as his mind kept wandering to all of the things that could go wrong. What if he woke up during the surgery? What if the machine keeping his lungs working failed? What if they were attacked while he was out?

Despite his best efforts, a look of worry crossed Zack's face. In response, Angeal began gently stroking his hair. "No need to be afraid pup, I'm right here."

Zack couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about the calm and confidence in Angeal's voice that instantly released the nervous tension from his body. Zack lifted his mentor's hand up to press it against his face, his eyelids already starting to droop. "I feel safe with you."

Angeal couldn't keep a fond smile from spreading across his face. "I'm glad... Now it's time for you to sleep."

Zack nodded and murmured something inaudible as he finally shut his eyes and his body went slack. His fingers uncurled from around Angeal's, but the older SOLDIER kept holding on.

Sergei came over and tried with some difficulty to wrangle Zack's unruly hair into a surgical bonnet. "Don't worry General Hewley, we'll take good care of him."

Angeal nodded and took the surgical bonnet and with one smooth motion gathered up Zack's hair and slipped the bonnet around it.

"Thank you General," Sergei said cheerfully. "I was puzzling how I was going to tame that mane."

"Better use two bonnets," Angeal smirked. "His spikes have a habit of escaping their binding."

Sergei chuckled. "Will do. I'm just thankful we haven't had to perform surgery on General Sephiroth yet."

"Even I can't think how to get that under control." Angeal said thoughtfully. "General Rhapsodos might though."

"I will be sure to contact him should the situation come up sir," Sergei nodded then checked Zack's vital signs. "His blood pressure is starting to drop and his respiration is slowing down. Time to take him to the operating room."

As Sergei undid the locks on the stretcher, Angeal allowed his thumb to gently stroke the back of Zack's hand. Now that he did not have to be calm and brave for Zack, his own worries came forth. As confident as he was in Harley and his surgical team, there was that underlying fear that something could go wrong.

On impulse, Angeal leaned down and gently kissed Zack on the cheek. Be safe puppy…

Just as he pulled away Segrei's head popped up from installing the vital monitoring systems on to the stretcher.

"All right say your last goodbyes," Sergei made ready to move the stretcher. "By the time we get him back out you guys will probably be moving out to Pachua."

It was true Sephiroth was already starting the mobilization process and they would most likely be marching out within five hours. Angeal absently ran his thumb across his lips. "I already have."

Sergei nodded and began wheeling Zack toward the operating room.

Angeal remained in the room for a few minutes longer staring blankly at one of the white curtains. What had come over him? Kissing his student? Even if it was only a chaste kiss on the cheek, that was something he would normally do for Genesis or may be Sephiroth – if he ever got that injured – But Zack? His student? His…puppy?

Angeal was so deep in thought he couldn't remember when he had decided to get up and venture outside the medical wing. It was strange Zack was neither a relative nor his lover, so why was he fretting with worry as if it were his mother or Genesis on the operating table. It wasn't even a life threatening surgery, but a simple orthopedic reparation, of course operations always carried some risks, but it wasn't like they were cracking open Zack's chest to repair a vessel in his heart.

Angeal felt a cold shudder run down his spine at the mere thought.

_Zack…_

He had never really considered his association with Zack beyond that of student and teacher, despite the nicknames. So why did his heart start pounding in his chest at every thought of Zack begin hurt? He was thinking of Zack like he was a friend… a son… a lover?

Angeal shook his head, how could he even think in that way, particularly now. It was perfectly normal to offer a comforting kiss to one you cared about even if it was only chaste, right?

The SOLDIER was so wrapped up in his convoluted thoughts he failed to notice that he was crossing the main road through camp made for transport humvees and other vehicles, .

At the last minute, Angeal heard a loud screeching sound and jumped back automatically. When he snapped back to reality completely he found that merely inches away from him was a large military motorcycle.

"Why don't you watch where you're goin'?" The helmet he was wearing muffled the deep voice of the driver slightly.

"Excuse me?" Angeal snapped glaring at whoever had dared speak to him with such insolence.

"Oh I'm sorry," The person lifted their helmet. "Why don't you watch where you're goin' _sir!_"

Instead of administering discipline, Angeal let out an amused snort when he finally identified the speaker. The man on the motorcycle was about his size, the broad shouldered type, except in stark contrast where Angeal's hair was raven black, the driver's hair was a sunny blond darkened by the dirt and sweat of battle. The man's mako enhanced eyes were an electric blue, and the beard on his face and been shaved into lines resembling tiger stripes around his jaw.

"Well, well Lieutenant General Colt Winchester," Angeal folded his arms over his chest. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Winchester smirked in return. Technically, he was only a step below Angeal in rank, but when it came to his expertise and skill with munitions and explosives, he was on par with Angeal and his sword skills. This came to a head when they were around the age of nineteen over the idea of Guns vs. Swords. The rivalry became infamous within SOLDIER, with both boys ending up in the ICU several times. Whenever one would win the "sparring" match, the other would come back and challenge him again. Of course, fate had it in mind to make them become friends. During a tour in Wutai, the two of them had gotten separated from the main troop and had to rely on each other to get out alive and found their particular weapons of choice when used in proper tandem with each other, proved more invincible together than they were apart.

They had saved each other's asses more than once on that trip, two people could scarcely go through that kind of experience and not form some kind of bond. The fierce rivalry ended between them. However, the other soldiers seemed all most disappointed at that. The Hewley-Winchester rivalry was entertaining and a strange morale booster for the men wondering and betting what the two rivals would do next.

Angeal and Colt decided for the sake of morale and for fun to keep their "rivalry" alive. Except take things down a notch, more to friendly competitions, such as drinking contests, races of endurance, and exchanging cleverly crafted insults and names whenever they met. It was Angeal's one concession to the follies of youth

"Well they called me when they thought you, the General, the pretty boy, and your puppy were all dead, what with the burning helicopter and all." Winchester answered casually.

"And you're the best they could come up with Filly?" Angeal initiated their ritual name-calling with giving the feminine form of Winchester's first name. "You and your bucket of bolts." He nudged Colt's motorcycle with his foot.

"Watch it Angelface, one thing to insult me, but what did Old Betsy ever do to you?" Winchester lashed back.

"Nearly ran me over, what's holding this thing together?" Angeal grinned. "Duct tape?

Colt snickered and smirked back. "Better than swinging that big ol' hunk a metal on your back around, that can't even hit long range, oh wait I forgot, you _don't_ swing that big old hunk a metal around."

"That's below the belt Filly," Angeal frowned, he did not take insults to the Buster sword easily.

Winchester was unfazed. "What are you going to do about it Angelface?"

The two stared each other down for a long moment. Suddenly an image of Zack in the operating room flashed through Angeal's head. He blinked and looked away the old worry coming back to him.

Winchester himself blinked as well, more in surprise as Hewley usually won the staring contest. Even more surprising was the subtle look of worry on Angeal's face.

To make Hewley actually show worry on his face, the situation must be serious indeed. At this Colt dropped the swagger. "You okay?"

Angeal sighed, annoyed at himself for letting his fears slip through the cracks. "My pup- er- student is in the OR, having his ankle taken care of, it was shattered by a bullet."

Colt winced, he'd had similar experiences, and even with cures they were no fun. He had also been in Angeal's position of having friends on the operating table and being the one waiting to see if they would come out all right.

"I know he'll be fine. Harley's working on him, but…" Angeal trailed off.

"But?" Colt prompted quietly.

"It's his first major surgery, and I don't think I will be able to be there when he wakes up," Angeal said stoically, but with a touch of sadness.

"I see…" Colt murmured.

Angeal sighed resignedly and shook his head at himself. "I suppose I should just get used to this. Zack's a SOLDIER after all. And we're in the middle of a rebellion."

"Yeah, ya' gotta grow up fast in this job," Colt said somewhat fondly. "You know if you're worried you could always leave a little memento behind with the docs."

"A memento?" Angeal raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I have..." The light bulb went on in Angeal's head, and he snapped his fingers. "On second thought...thank you. You actually came up with a good idea."

With that, Angeal took off back towards the medical area.

"Anytime, Angelface!" Winchester called after him smirking.

000

There was an outer ring that surrounded the OR suites where the surgeries actually took place. It was in this outer ring where the surgical staff kept their supplies, sterilizers and wash sinks. However, as another measure to keep infection from spreading into the OR suites, scrub attire or isolation robes and surgical bonnets were required in the outer section as well.

At least that's what Sergei was trying to explain to an impatient Angeal.

"Please, sir we have to keep this area as clean as possible, your clothes are riddled with battlefield pathogens," Sergei explained as quickly as he could. "Doctor Harley has already begun the surgical washing process, he can't meet you out here or risk contamination and delay the surgery by having to wash all over again. Now if you have a message for him I can give it to him, but if you want to see him you need to wear scrub attire."

Angeal sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn't have time to change into the OR attire, he needed to get back to the meeting, he'd stayed away with Zack long enough. He reached under his shoulder armor and pulled out a stuffed moogle. It was a little smaller than the palm of his hand and looked like it had seen better days, with its worn seams and its white fur with permanent smudges from years of battlefields at Angeal's side.

The toy had a piece of paper rubber banded to its body, a private message for the receiver. Angeal, rather hesitantly handed over the moogle to Sergei. "His name is Scruffy, give him to Doctor Harley, he'll know what it means."

Sergei carefully took the toy and nodded with a smile. Angeal remained in his spot for a few moments watching the young surgical assistant re-enter the surgical square. The SOLDIER general finally turned away when he saw Sergei turn a corner and disappear from sight.

Angeal let out a weary sigh as he exited the medical unit again.

_Scruffy, look after Zack for me..._

000

_While poor Zack is going under the knife, Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis with Winchester and his men march on Pachua, with the ensuing battle taking a particularly dangerous turn for Angeal…_


	7. Recovery Room B

_Disclaimer: All characters except Harley, Tempest and Winchester belong to Square Enix, I just brought them out to play!_

000

Everything was a blur. One minute he was staring at Angeal's smiling face. The next he was staring up at a dark green ceiling and something was covering his nose and mouth. His chest felt terribly heavy, but he could still breathe, although the air smelled funny. He tried moving his limbs, they were sluggish, it took too much effort, and he felt so tired already. Perhaps he would just sleep a little longer…

000

There was only darkness when he opened his eyes again, except for a pillar of light radiating from his bedside. Angeal was sitting there smiling down at him. Zack gaped in disbelief as a beautiful white wing sprouted from his right side.

Zack's eyes followed a stray feather as it floated down into his hand. "I'm dreaming."

"Yes, you are," Angeal said gently, running a hand through Zack's hair. Not in the usual "puppy" ruffle, but a smooth caress that slid down to Zack's cheek and along his jaw to his chin where Angeal tilted it up so Zack's face would meet his own. "But it is a good dream."

Slowly Angeal leaned his face down and gently pressed his lips to Zack's. The younger soldier felt a warm sensation running up and down his spine and then into his groin. Zack opened his mouth allowing Angeal entrance even before his mentor asked. Angeal's tongue gently brushed the inside of Zack's mouth and across his tongue. But just as Zack began to melt completely into the kiss, Angeal pulled away. Zack whimpered as the warmth of Angeal's lips left his and looked at him with expectant eyes.

"It's time for you to wake," He explained gently.

"I don't want to wake I wanna stay here with you," Zack begged.

"And I want to stay here too, but you must wake now. _Wake up Zack …. Wake up…. _

Zack let out a small groan as he opened his eyes. Angeal wasn't there. Zack's eyes snapped fully open and he sat up with a start looking around frantically for his mentor. He instantly regretted the sudden movement as the whole world around him began to spin and the side of his head pulsed with pain. Zack held his head between his legs and after a few the throbbing pain in his head stopped and when he lifted his head the world had stopped spinning.

Still Angeal wasn't there. It had been just a dream, but oh what a wonderful dream. He'd had fantasies about Angeal before, being a sixteen, going on seventeen year old boy it was not so unnatural. He was willing to admit he had a bit of a crush on his mentor, but then a lot of people did, after Angeal was one of the elite of the elite and very handsome to boot. Zack assumed his dreams had resulted from that or perhaps from a desire to see his stoic, controlled mentor let go of his inhibitions once and awhile.

However, this one was different from the other fantasies, which usually involved Angeal rather animalistically tearing off Zack's clothes and the two of them getting right to it like rabbits. Even though they had only kissed in that dream, it felt more intimate, more… real.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious," a tired but cheery voice knocked Zack out of his reverie.

Zack looked up and saw Dr. Harley standing in front of him, the man looked weary but his smile was warm nonetheless. Zack felt a little embarrassed that the doc had snuck up on him so easily. At least the staff had put him in some clothes after the operation.

"Uh, thanks." Zack absently rubbed the back of his head. "How'd it go?"

"See for yourself," Harley grinned as he lifted back part of the blanket that covered Zack's ankle. "It looks as good as new on the x-rays as well."

The young soldier let out a small gasp, his ankle looked like nothing had happened. "Wow, you guys are good."

"Well not to brag, but yes, yes we are," Harley smiled. "Though I admit we had some help from a couple of cure materia. But if I were you I would wait a little more before trying it out, you might still be groggy from the operation. We want to monitor you for at least another few hours. Also we want to you to just plain rest up. I know how you SOLDIERs can't stand to sit still for too long, but you've got too if you want to get back on your feet quickly."

Zack smiled and nodded. "Thanks doc. Oh and uh thanks for the clothes too."

"Well it is a bit chilly this morning," Harley chuckled.

"Morning?" Zack's eyebrows shot up. "How long have I been out?"

"Since about 1700 hours last night," Harley said casually. "The operation itself took five hours and then the recovery period from the anesthetic, plus you dozed off and on for awhile before you fell asleep fully."

"Oh…" Zack murmured. "I guess that's why Angeal isn't here."

"Yeah," Harley nodded. "General Hewley and the others went to take back Pachua, haven't heard any official news yet, but the outcome should come soon. But in the meantime," He reached into the back pocket of his scrubs. "He left a little memento for you."

The surgeon held out a small stuffed moogle with a note attached to it. Zack took it with wide eyes. Angeal? _His_ Angeal? A stuffed animal lover?

"Take good care of that," Harley said pointedly at him. "I know Angeal's had Scruffy at least since he was your age."

"Scruffy," Zack murmured, removing the note.

"I'll let you two get acquainted, I need some rest myself." Harley chuckled and walked away quietly.

Zack tucked scruffy under his arm and read the letter.

"_Zack,_

_I hope you are feeling well. Harley informed me your leg will be fully recovered and as good as new by the time you are fully awake. I know I said I would be at your side, but the battle to retake Pachua is upon us and they need my strength. I hope this little good luck charm of mine will suffice in my absence. His name is Scruffy and he seen me though a lot of battles and even took a bullet for me. I promise I will be back soon._

_- Angeal"_

Zack felt a lump rise in his throat and his eyes begin to water. Angeal had taken the time to write him a note and leave a precious memento for him. His mind flitted back to his dream of Angeal speaking so kindly, so softly. Zack could imagine him speaking the words of the letter in that same voice. It soothed him and the same time made him feel so sad.

He realized he missed Angeal terribly and wanted nothing more than his mentor to walk through the doorway of the medical unit and hold him, kiss him just as he had done in the dream.

Zack mentally scolded himself for thinking those thoughts. He had be strong like a SOLDIER, not weeping every time Angeal walked away, plus he should not be thinking these thoughts at all, Angeal was his mentor not his lover right?

Zack slumped back against his pillow. It was all so confusing. He held up Scruffy to his face. "Nice to meet ya' Scruffy. Since I can't hug Angeal, can I hug you instead?"

The toy made no protest and even seemed to smile at him, so Zack tucked him under his arm and shut his eyes, hoping deep down that he would have the same dream again, and it wouldn't be only a dream...

000

Zack awoke to the sounds of cheers and whoops from outside the medical unit. Zack sat up, slowly this time, and called to one of the medics passing by.

"Hey, what's going on?" Zack croaked out, his vocal cords still waking up.

"Don't know, haven't been outside yet," The medic said hastily before dashing off to tend to another patient.

Zack was slightly miffed that he'd gotten the brush off, but no doubt the medic had to see to something important. However the medic did not get very far, for on the other side of the curtain separating Zack's bed from the others he could hear the medic being addressed by someone else.

"Do you know if Zackary Fair is awake yet?" a calm voice asked.

For a split second Zack's heart leaped, for he thought it was the person he'd been longing to see. However, he quickly realized that the voice wasn't deep enough to be Angeal.

From around the corner appeared a young man not much older than Zack himself. His dark brown hair cropped short in back then the longer bangs dyed bleach blonde in front carefully molded so they would not block his vision. Zack knew he'd seen this face before, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Oh good you are awake," The other SOLDIER smiled, grabbing a nearby stool to sit down next to Zack. "You probably don't remember me, I'm Lieutenant Anton Tempest. I aided you in the fight before."

"Oh yeah!" Zack beamed at him when the face finally clicked to the memory. "Thanks for saving my ass man, er, sir."

"No problem, it's what SOLDIER teamwork is all about." Tempest grinned. "I got a message from General Hewley. He says if he is not back by the time you are released from the med unit, you are to hang out with me and my group until he gets back. He said he wants me to make sure you don't get into too much trouble."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Angeal…"

"General Hewley is a good man, you're lucky to under his wing." Anton's smile grew calmer, almost thoughtful.

Zack smiled back fondly. "Yeah I know, but sometimes I wish he would trust me a little more."

Tempest nodded slowly. "I see... Well I've said what I came to say. So I'd better get going and let you rest."

"Wait," Zack caught the other man's wrist as he got up. "I've rested long enough. Could you stay and talk with me for a bit? I mean if you don't have something pressing right away."

Tempest considered Zack for a moment. The boy looked so pitiful at the idea of being left alone, Tempest couldn't fight it. He sat back down. "I can stay for a bit. Anything in particular you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, what was the commotion about a little while ago?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh we just received news that Pachua is now back under SOLDIER control." Tempest grinned.

"Awesome!" Zack cheered, startling a couple of nearby medics, so he lowered his voice. "Course it was almost a given with Sephiroth and Angeal there."

"And General Winchester," Tempest added.

"General Winchester?"

"Expert in firearms, explosives and other munitions," Tempest said calmly, though there was a prideful smile on his face.

Zack quirked an eyebrow. Anton talked about Winchester the way he talked about Angeal. A mischievous grin spread across Zack's face. "You admire him?"

"Very much," Tempest nodded, and added a knowing wink. "About as much as you admire General Hewley."

"Uh yeah," Zack looked away to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. He made a quick move to turn the conversation back onto Tempest. "So Winchester was your mentor?"

Anton's face saddened a little and he shook his head. "No, but I wish he had been when I was younger." He let out a humorless laugh. "Ironically, Winchester took my mentor's spot as Lieutenant General after he…"

Tempest trailed off suddenly, swallowing hard.

"After he…?" Zack repeated gently. "Was your mentor killed?"

Anton shook his head, his voice was still calm and stoic, but there was an edge of iciness in it. "That would be too honorable a way to go for him."

Zack furrowed his brow. "What happened?"

Tempest gave him an apologetic, but serious look. "I would rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."

Zack nodded slowly, not satisfied at all with the answer, but he did not want to push and prod someone who was being nice to him. "I understand. How about a change of subject?" He looked tempest up and down. "How old are you?"

Tempest blinked in surprise. " Well that is quite a change of subject, but if you wish to know, I am twenty."

Zack's jaw nearly dropped. "Dude, that's only three years older than me, and already a first class?"

Tempest nodded calmly. "Was elevated about a year and half ago, I think circumstances more than anything else rushed me through the program. But I'm still alive and got a promotion on my own two feet out here in Wutai, so I must be doing something right." He chuckled.

Zack's eyes widened even more. "That means you were 18, 19 at the time?!"

" Eighteen and a half," Tempest shrugged. "Sephiroth still holds the record though at sixteen."

"Yeah, well that's the General." Zack waved it off. "We can't put him in the same category as us mere mortals."

Tempest laughed. "Very true. Now what about you?"

"What about me?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, is it safe to assume that this is your first deployment?" He asked.

Zack blushed, looking a little forlorn. "Is it that obvious?"

Tempest shook his head. "Your third class uniform gave you away."

"Oh," Zack murmured feeling a little bit better. "Yeah, it's my first."

"Don't worry." Tempest patted Zack on the back. "On my first time out here I took a big piece of shrapnel to the shoulder and it ripped up my rotator cuff really bad."

"Rotator cuff?" Zack asked, wondering if he should take that optional anatomy and physiology course after all.

"Basically, it's all the muscles around your shoulder. They work together to make your shoulder move." Tempest explained, rolling his shoulder for emphasis. "But I remember my first OR, even when they transfuse blood into you and use cures on the incisions, you still feel wasted."

"Yeah, it really sucks," Zack grumbled resting his head on his hand. "I say we call for another subject change. So other than saving my ass, what do you like to do?"

Tempest chuckled. "You won't believe it."

"Oooh really?" A sly grin crossed Zack's face. "Something good? Go on! What is it?"

Tempest rubbed the back of his head looking a little embarrassed. ""Well some of my fellow soldiers and I, when we're not all stationed off in separate places, he kind of formed a rock band"

Zack's eyes went wide and he looked absolutely delighted. "Dude! Now recognize your name! Are you the same Anton Tempest, who's the lead singer from "No Man's Land" the underground SOLDIER band?"

Tempest nodded.

"Dude! My friend Kunsel is such a big fan, he is gonna freak when I tell him Anton Tempest saved my life!" Suddenly Zack began searching the bed and the pockets of his patient gown. "Damn there's got to be something around here you can autograph for him."

Tempest chuckled. "I wouldn't worry too much, 'No Man's Land' may not last.

Zack looked crestfallen. "How come?"

Tempest shrugged, his shoulders slumping after they had finished their rise. "Well with all the extra duties as a first class SOLDIER and a lieutenant and with all of us deployed in different places and having leave at different times it's hard to get together to record new songs. Ozzie Hendrix our lead guitarist is the only other one in this encampment, and that was just by shear chance, his company came to reinforce us."

Zack nodded slowly. "I didn't think about it that way. Boy is Kunsel gonna be disappointed."

"Well never count the chocobos before they're hatched, anything a can happen." Tempest smiled again. "So now that you know about me, what about you?"

"Well I like motor biking. They've got that badass track to test the military motorcycles at the ShinRa compound. What a rush!" Zack practically bounced in bed.

"Been in any of the ShinRa races?"

Zack nodded vigorously. "Yeah and won a couple too, and I've done some of the stunt competitions. Though Angeal doesn't approve, he's afraid I'll be reckless and break my neck."

"I have to agree on that one, you've got more nerve than me." Tempest shook his head, and let out a small laugh. "I only ride the bikes to get from one place to another. Though I have to admit the "rush" effect is quite nice."

"Amen to that!" Zack pumped his fist into the air, and winced when it tugged on one of his IVs.

Tempest winced too. "Gotta watch those. It's even worse when it gets pulled out, cause you also get yelled at by one of the medics."

Zack covered his arm. "Thanks for the heads up," he whispered.

"Hey, what's that?" Tempest pointed to the stuffed moogle at Zack's side.

"Oh, a little memento General Hewley left to keep me company." Zack grinned holding up Scruffy.

"General Hewley? Really?" Anton poked Scruffy gently.

"Full of surprises ain't he?" Zack chuckled.

"Yes," Tempest smiled fondly at the toy, though Zack noticed a slight sadness in his eyes. "Does General Hewley treat you well?"

Zack beamed at all the good thoughts of Angeal and he hugged Scruffy close. "Yeah. He can get on my case a lot, but only because he cares and wants me to be the best I can be. And in truth he puts up with a lot of stupid stuff from me. "

"So he's just as honorable and noble as he seems." Anton's smile grew even more, but so did the sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, he is," Zack said looking down at Scruffy. "I wouldn't want anyone else."

Tempest's eyes shifted to the floor. "Wish my mentor had been as such."

Zack looked up at him surprised. "He wasn't?"

"Just that, well the slums of Midgar aren't kind, even to children. I had hoped when I was accepted into SOLDIER I would meet better people than that." Tempest said softly and sighed. "For someone to have shown me kindness after so much unkindness, might have been nice…"

Zack could feel his heartstrings being tugged and he reached out to place a hand on Anton's shoulder when the other man shook his head and smiled, though he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I'm sorry I said too much. You've got enough on your shoulders without hearing my sob story." He glanced at his watch. "Should probably get going. You take care now. When they release you from the med unit, just ask for Lt. Tempest."

"Okay! Thanks for keeping me company lieutenant," Zack brightened up and waved as the other soldier exited the med unit.

Despite the good face he had put on for Tempest, Zack couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to his worries about Angeal. He wondered if since the battle was over, it would be okay to call Angeal.

Zack reached for his uniform, fold upon another chair next to him. He reached into the pocket of his fatigues and pulled out his cell phone.

Being his mentor, Zack of course had Angeal's number on speed dial. He waited with baited breath as the phone rang hoping for an answer.

"General Hewley's phone," A smooth but unfamiliar voice answered the phone, which made the hairs on the back of Zack's neck stand on end, it was definitely not Angeal.

"This is General Hewley's student, could I talk to the general please?" Zack asked firmly.

"Zack, it's Genesis." The voice answered smoothly, but held none of its owner's drawling intonations. Instead, Genesis sounded monotone, almost numb. "Angeal can't talk now. He's been wounded badly."

"Wounded…" Zack murmured, feeling as if some one had poured liquid nitrogen down the back of his shirt.

"He and his men went to take the temple on the cliff. Suddenly the whole thing exploded and collapsed." Genesis remained eerily stoic, like someone whose emotions had been so startled they receded into the background and wouldn't come out until the danger was over.

Zack tried to keep his voice steady, but his whole body was shaking. "But Angeal's going to be okay right? He's gonna pull through and be fine right…?"

There was a long thick pause that seemed to suck all of the air out of Zack's lungs so he couldn't breathe, until Genesis finally answered.

"_I don't know…"_

_000_

_*Evil Laugh* I am the master of the cliffhanger....__  
_


	8. Adrenaline Rush

_Disclaimer: All characters except Harley, Tempest, Raker and Winchester belong to Square Enix, I just brought them out to play!_

_000  
_

Zack dropped the phone feeling his chest clench up like a vice tightening around his heart. Angeal was wounded and Genesis didn't even know if he would be all right?

"Angeal no…" Zack whispered, feeling tears already spilling from his eyes. The very idea of Angeal dying or dead was incomprehensible, yet here it was slapping him in the face.

Zack shook his head. This was no time for crying. Angeal was hurt and he was just sitting there.

He grabbed his uniform and started putting on the pants. He didn't care if he was released or not, he was going to find a way to help Angeal no matter what anybody said. It wasn't until he started to put on his shirt that he found a major road block. The IVs were still in his arm.

He huffed, the wheels in his head turning. Just then one of the medics came around the curtain to check on him. "Mr. Fair?"

"Yes?"Zack said quickly a little startled.

The medic looked him up and down noticing Zack already had his uniform pants on and his hospital gown top half way off. "I can see you want to get out of here but quick."

Zack nodded, blushing a little.

"Well you are in luck, you're being released," the medic smiled. "I'll stamp your wrist to let your superiors know you are to be on light duty for the next couple of days, if possible. Come back for a check-up at any field hospital in three days if possible. If before then you start experiencing nausea with vomiting, and/or fever, chills, profuse sweating or chest pain without activity, come see us immediately. And by immediately we mean immediately, meaning it could be the difference between antibiotics taken by pill or intravenously."

Zack gulped and nodded. He'd say anything just to get out of here and help Angeal.

"All right let's get those IVs out and get you signed out."

It was only thirty minutes, but it felt like an eternity for Zack before he finally stepped out of the med unit, now fully dressed in uniform and armor. He bounced on his feet to give his ankle an extra test. In all of his worry over Angeal he'd almost forgotten about his surgery.

He looked around hoping to see Tempest or at least some one he could ask where to find him. Luck still seemed to be on his side as he spotted said Lieutenant on the other side of the road.

Tempest was sitting on a motorbike, strapping a large black box on to his back. Wyndham was talking to him, his face grave. Tempest nodded a few times and Wyndham gave him a pat on the back before leaving. Once Wyndham was out of sight, Zack ran over to Tempest.

"Free at last eh?" Anton greeted him with a half smile as he revved the engine. "I'm afraid plans have changed, they're sending me on a mission. You are report to general Wyndham and he'll assign you to someone else."

"I'm not a football dammit! I'm tired of being passed around while I know Angeal is hurt!"

Tempest looked a little alarmed and turned off the bike engine. He motioned with his hand for Zack to lower his voice, before looking around to see if anyone heard Zack's words. No one did.

"We don't want to start a panic." Tempest lowered his own voice to a whisper. "Only the officers have been informed of General Hewley's condition and that they are bringing him to the OR here. We can't take a chance of the enemy getting wind that General Hewley is injured and en-route here."

Zack still looked mutinous, but lowered his voice nonetheless. "Fine. But I _won't _be stuck here twiddling my thumbs while Angeal's out there fighting for his life. There's got to be some way for to help him. I don't care if it's... it's... paving a road for him to get here!"

"Absolutely not!" Tempest answered in a firm, rather Angeal-esque tone that made Zack wonder later on if his mentor had given Anton some pointers before leaving.

However, at the present time, whether it was frustration at having all of these obstacles in between him and Angeal or just momentary insanity Zack blurted out. "Just because you had a bad experience with your mentor doesn't give you the right to refuse to let others help theirs!"

A thick silence passed between the two of them as Zack immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe he had just said that. Not only was it a cruel thing to say on a personal level to someone who had only shown him kindness, but Tempest was also a superior officer and insolence like that was punishable.

The Lieutenant's whole body seemed to tense up and his lips drew into a tight straight line. After a hard swallow and a release of a breath he revved up the engine again before speaking, his tone cold, but surprisingly not harsh. "I know you are frustrated and worried for your mentor, so I will overlook this incident, but you should work a little harder at holding your tongue. Other officers are not as tolerant as I am."

Knowing his best chance to see Angeal might slip away, Zack got in front of the bike. All the anger was gone from his face, leaving only a worried and an apologetic look in his aquamarine eyes. Puppy eyes that would melt many a strong willed SOLDIER and they were not even turned up to full blast on pitifulness. "I'm sorry sir... that... that was completely uncalled for. And to a superior officer.... but Angeal looks after me really well, even when I bugged him to bits or when we were in big danger like a few days ago! I owe him!"

Tempest was quite resistant to such looks, but not immune and Zack's watery gaze was already tugging at his heartstrings. He shook his head. "Please don't look at me like that. It's not about you. If I did take you with me and something happened to you General Hewley would have my head on the end of his Buster Sword when he recovers."

Zack unconsciously turned it up a notch, one tear managing to spill past his lids and down his cheek. "Please… It's …. I can't help him any other way...."

Tempest made one final stand. "Look you heard my answer and that is final!"

000

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Tempest grumbled, accelerating the bike forward, down the road.

"Aw, don't feel too bad." Zack chuckled wrapping his arms a little tighter around Tempest's waist at the increased speed. "You made me pull out the big guns that I use on Angeal and that's saying something. Just tell Angeal I used the 'Puppy Pout' at full strength on you. "

"Thanks a lot," Tempest said dryly.

"Seriously though, I really owe you one." Zack said softly into Tempest's back.

Tempest arched his back forward at the feeling of Zack's warm breath through his uniform shirt, surprising the younger SOLDIER a little at the sudden distancing. "That's another thing." Anton warned gently, but firmly. "You shouldn't be so willing to be indebted to someone. It's all right with General Hewley, myself and some of the others, but there are those with less than honorable intentions for your goodwill. "

"Good to know thanks," Zack nodded, a little unnerved on remembering that Angeal had said a similar warning a couple times before.

"We can discuss it further when the mission is over."

Zack nodded, but a question rose in his mind. "With all due respect sir, what exactly are we doing?"

"The vehicle carrying General Hewley will be coming down this road soon." Tempest explained. "We're going to provide a diversion, to distract any enemy soldiers that might be in the forest."

Zack tensed a little, he hadn't realized this would be so involved. When Angeal recovered, he would no doubt be unhappy when he heard about this, particularly since Zack had been put on light duty, and this was definitely not light duty. However, the young SOLDIER was resolute in his decision. "They won't touch him."

"The enemy will not," Tempest said, sharing Zack's resolute tone. "No doubt they have more than just us looking out for him."

"I can just picture, General Rhapsodos at the ready on top of the vehicle." Zack said chuckling.

"So can I," Tempest laughed softly with him. "Now brace yourself for some off-roading."

Tempest veered off the main road and into the forest. The lieutenant wasn't kidding when he said brace yourself, the trip over logs and stones was a bumpy one to say the least. Zack had done off-roading on a bike before, but never as a passenger.

Finally, the bike stopped and Zack almost fell over when Tempest suddenly got off the bike. He watched as the other First Class SOLDIER took off the black box strapped to his back. He opened it up revealing many unfolding shelves. The upper one containing his equipment plastic explosive, mechanical charges, trip wires, and other items, while the lower shelf contained what looked like explosive materia.

Though his specialty was with the sword Zack could not stop a soft "wow" from passing his lips at the sight of all that explosive equipment in one place. No doubt that single black box had the capability of blowing up the whole forest.

"You say you want to help Angeal?" Tempest asked suddenly.

Zack's eyes flicked immediately from the box to Tempest. "Yes sir?"

"You see the row of trees near us?" Tempest pointed just south of their position. Zack nodded. The young SOLDIER suddenly found four black squares and some night vision goggles placed in his hands.

"I want you to place one charge in every other tree down the row going south." Tempest explained carefully, making sure no detail was left out. "When you have placed the charge, flip the green switch, if the green light comes on leave the charge in the tree. If it does not bring it back to me DO NOT leave it in the tree got it?"

Zack nodded again and repeated just to make sure. "One to a tree going southwards, flip green switch and if the light doesn't come on, bring it back. Got it!"

"All right, now put the goggles on," Tempest said and after Zack had done so he continued. "These will allow you to see me in case I need to signal you. We need to make as little noise as possible from here on in, and we can't take a chance of the signal from our phones being picked up. There are two buttons on the side of the goggles one to zoom in and one to zoom out. Got it?"

Zack tried out the two buttons, and then nodded giving a confident smile. "You can count on me."

Tempest gave him a small smile and gave Zack's arm a gentle slap. "Good, because I am counting on you. This will make the process go a lot faster and right now the faster the better. Now go."

Zack gave an informal salute before making his way to the first tree. Carefully securing the 'munitions he scuttled up the tree. It wasn't so different from climbing the trees of Gongaga, just a whole lot more branches which slowed him. But soon enough he had found his climbing rhythm. It was then he realized Tempest hadn't told him how far up he wanted the charges.

He looked over at another tree and saw Tempest making his way up. Automatically Zack called out. "HEY-!" but immediately after clapped a hand over his mouth, remembering they were supposed to be discrete.

Zack quickly checked for any sign of movement, praying to Gaia he had not screwed the whole mission up with one word. He let out a relieved breath when he saw the forest was still as death. He shifted his gaze over to Tempest who had stopped and was looking back at him. Holding on to the tree with his legs, Zack motioned with his hands, asking whether to go up or down or stay put.

He zoomed in and could see Tempest furrowing his brow as if confused, then rolled his eyes in an "aw, hell" expression, as he realized he had not given Zack the information. After a head shake, he smiled at Zack and motioned for him to move up.

Zack did so, moving up a few more branches before looking back at Tempest again. The lieutenant followed suit and then motioned to Zack that they were in the proper place. Zack grinned and nodded back just incase Tempest had zoomed in too.

With his spot established Zack carefully set the charge flicking on the green light. He flashed Tempest a "thumbs up" sign before cautiously leaping to the next tree, catching and climbing to the equivalent spot and setting the next charge.

Everything went according to plan until he got to the last charge. He flicked the switch, but no green light came on. Remembering the lieutenant's instruction, he climbed down and jogged back to where they had parked the bike. Tempest was already there working on a remote control.

"Sir, all of the charges are set except this one. The light didn't come on," Zack explained quietly, handing the charge to Tempest.

Tempest looked over the charge, muttering "piece of Shit…" under his breath. Quickly he marked the defective charge with a piece of red tape and took out a new one from the box. He then handed the remote to Zack.

"We don't have much time." He said urgently, but not panicked. "The remote is already keyed up. After five minutes, I want you to press the red button. The explosions will go off. When the actual sounds cease, take the bike and get back on the main road and drive north to meet the vehicle and follow it back. Remember after five minutes press the button, even if I'm not back."

Zack's jaw dropped a little as he looked down at the remote then back up at Tempest. "But what about you sir?"

Tempest offered up a confident, but strangely serious smile, like the ones Angeal always gave Zack before he left on a particularly dangerous mission, where there was a real possibility he might not come back alive. "Don't worry about me, the mission comes first. We must ensure safe passage for General Hewley."

"Yes sir, just… be safe okay?" Zack said in earnest. He'd come to like this Lieutenant Tempest and was not eager to see his new friend hurt or killed.

Tempest nodded and to Zack's surprise took off his night vision goggles, before taking off in the direction of the last tree. Zack moved closer to the motorbike they parked behind a large rock. He swallowed hard trying to keep down his nervousness, as Tempest's footsteps grew softer, until there was only silence.

Zack studied the remote control. On the screen, there were several blinking lights, which he guessed were signals from the charges. His apprehension grew as the minutes ticked by. He was surprised to find the silence was more unnerving than the roar of gunshots. It was eerie to see a forest so silent. The jungles back in Gongaga were always noisy with the sounds of nature, even on the darkest of nights.

Only a minute left and no sign of Tempest.

Zack's grip tightened around the remote, his heart beginning to pound.

Thirty seconds and not even the sound of Tempest's footsteps could be heard. Zack unconsciously wiped away a bead of sweat that wasn't a result of the Wutai heat.

Twenty seconds.

Zack sucked in a breath and moved his thumb towards the red button.

Ten seconds.

Five seconds.

Zack nearly jumped ten feet at the loud sound of a body landing next to him. The form uncurled itself revealing Tempest. He grabbed the remote from Zack's hand and flattened the younger SOLDIER against the ground.

"Plug your ears," Tempest ordered, draping his upper body over Zack's. In the bewilderment, basic training instincts took over and Zack did as he was told without question.

Tempest pressed the button.

The whole world seemed to shake from the force. Despite covering his ears, the shockwaves from the explosion rattled his entire skull, with the tremors continuing down his body. A few seconds later, he felt the weight of Tempest coming off him and he was jerked to his feet.

Zack blinked shaking his head as the blood rushed to his brain and the world spun in a ring a fire. Even though the initial explosions were over, the after shocks continued to keep ricocheting inside his head. Luckily even with his mind still reeling, his body took over and followed when Tempest pulled him toward the bike.

He got on and once again wrapped his arms around Tempest's waist, burying his head into the other SOLDIERs back, hoping his head would stop pounding. Right now, he couldn't even think of how Tempest could recover from all this so quickly.

"Just hang in there, the ringing will stop after awhile," Tempest said comfortingly before revving up the motorbike.

Zack only managed a murmured "uh-huh", before they took off. The young SOLDIER couldn't completely suppress a groan as the bumpy terrain jostled his head even more.

Even with the noise of the motorbike and the crackling of burning trees in the distance, Zack could still pick up the sound of another vehicle coming toward them.

The other vehicle…Angeal!

Zack looked up and could see the outline of a humvee coming toward them. Though it was the dead of night the vehicle's lights were off and its dark green paint blended it almost completely in to the darkness.

As they passed the vehicle, Zack chanced a look up and found his prediction to be right. Genesis was kneeling on top of the truck with his sword drawn. Zack couldn't keep a smile off his face at the sight of the Red General standing so nobly atop the vehicle. Almost like an angel.

After they had gone a few more yards, Tempest swung the bike around and followed the humvee. He pulled up along side the vehicle and called out to Genesis.

"General, did you have much trouble along the way?"

Genesis looked and small smile tugged at his lips. "Only at the beginning, your fireworks display seems to have done the trick. I see you brought the puppy too."

"The puppy?" Tempest looked confused at first, and then looked over his shoulder at Zack. "Oh yes, He was eager to protect General Hewley, and he made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Puppy pout yes?" Genesis's small smile turned into a knowing smirk.

"Afraid so sir," Tempest admitted, blushing slightly.

Genesis could not suppress a soft chuckle at the memory of Zack using said puppy pout on a helpless Angeal. He would give anything to see Angeal back to normal and lecturing his pup that using such wiles to get what he wanted was not honorable. The Red General's face hardened again as soon as Angeal entered his mind. He had to stay focused to protect his lifelong friend.

_Angeal..._

Zack stared at the cargo hold of the vehicle, knowing that just behind a few sheets of metal was Angeal. He felt his stomach turnover. It was pure torture being so close, yet so far. Knowing Angeal was hurt bad, yet unable to do anything to help. He only hoped there was something he could do once they got back to the encampment.

000

They pulled into the encampment about 20 minutes later. A group of medics were already waiting and gathered around the vehicle as soon as it stopped.

Tempest stopped the bike near by and looked over his shoulder at Zack. "You can go and see if they need any help. I'll go park this and come back."

Zack nodded and got off. He stood still for a second as the world took a spin again when he stood upright. He blinked a few times; no doubt the fatigue his body was feeling from recovering from surgery was starting to catch up to him. Apparently, "light duty" was assigned for a reason. Thankfully, the dizzy spell went away, but he almost jumped when he felt something against his back. He turned to see Tempest was still there with a hand on his back.

"You okay?" Tempest asked some worry etched on his face.

"Yeah!" Zack said automatically, and flashed the lieutenant a smile. "Just got up too fast, that's all."

Tempest gave him an appraising look. "You were supposed to be on light duty weren't you?"

Zack rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "Guilty."

"That natural puppy energy of yours fooled me good. Congratulations." Tempest said dryly, but there was a touch of amusement in it. He shook his head, a hangman's smile on his face. "When General Hewley recovers, I'm a dead man."

Zack opened his mouth to ask what the lieutenant meant by that, but Tempest took off toward the supply tent. For a moment, Zack felt a strange comfort that Tempest was so confident that Angeal would be all right, but that was shattered when he looked over at the medical vehicle and saw his mentor lifted out of it.

He was strapped to a backboard, an oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose, and the rest of his face was covered in blood. Various lines and wires ran from his bruised body, stretching to many monitors held by just as many hands.

The trauma doctor was barking out orders to medics and SOLDIERs alike. Zack numbly followed as they carried Angeal into the med unit. He watched in morbid fascination as twenty or so individuals moved in a strangely organized chaos.

Zack was knocked out of his reverie when someone placed what looked a backwards robe of blue plastic in front of him.

"Put this on," the medic said.

Zack blinked, but automatically obeyed and slid his arms through the armholes. No sooner had he done that, a pair of gloves were shoved into his hands. He automatically put them on and moved closer to the stretcher.

His eyes traveled over Angeal's torso. It was covered in bruises, burns, and pieces of metal and rock embedded in the flesh. Zack felt bile rise up from his stomach into his mouth, but managed to swallow it back down, thankful only that he hadn't eaten anything in the last twenty-four hours.

He was so dumbstruck he barely noticed when a monitor was placed in his hands, sat there for a few minutes then taken away almost as quickly. He might have remained in that zombified state a lot longer, except without warning, Angeal's body began convulsing.

What followed was a flurry of alarms from all of the monitors sounding off, and an even louder cacophony of voices

"_Heart rate increasing!"_

"_How the hell can he be conscious?!"_

"_Respiration __erratic__!"_

"_Get a sedative!"_

"_Make sure those tubes don't come out!"_

Zack looked Angeal up and down watching with a heavy heart the battered body he admired so much staining against the bands. Tears stung his eyes, knowing his mentor must be in unimaginable pain and there was nothing he could do about it.

Or was there...

Zack noticed Angeal's hand clenching and unclenching. Reaching, grasping for... something. On impulse, Zack took Angeal's hand between his own. He winced as Angeal's iron grip closed around his fingers, but he didn't care. He would stay there holding Angeal's hand even if his own hand broke apart under the strain.

A few beats passed and after a few shudders, Angeal's body began to calm. The monitors began to reflect this change as well, when one by one the alarms went silent and the steady beeps returned.

"He's stabilizing," someone shouted at random.

Zack's gaze travelled up to Angeal's face which had been mostly obscured from view by other medics in his way. But the young SOLDIER caught a glimpse of his mentors eyes, the pupils were looking in the same spot and they were not distant and glazed over, but focused. Focused on Zack.

At that moment, nothing else existed around them. Zack's eyes never wavered from Angeal's face even as his mentor's eyes drooped closed and his grip though still firm loosened with fatigue.

Just then, Genesis came into the unit.

"Can you save him?" the Red General rasped, it was both a demand and a plea.

"He's got a fighting chance," the Trauma Doctor answered, "But we've got a big problem. We don't have enough First Class blood for the transfusions. And General Hewley is going to need a lot. We're testing for a donor, but it'll take –"

"Take mine!" Genesis interrupted without hesitation. "I've given blood to him before and him to me. We're compatible."

"But sir you yourself are wounded from the last battle. We can't afford--" The doctor protested.

"We don't have time for this argument!" Genesis snapped.

It was the Red General's yelling voice that snapped Zack out of his reverie once again and he looked up at Genesis.

"Dammit Raker! You need the blood so take it!" Genesis demanded. "At least until you find another donor, but even if you don't, don't hesitate to take all you need from me. Just save Angeal!"

The doctor remained silent for a moment, before finally nodding. "All right, Johnson get General Rhapsodos hooked up."

Zack watched as Genesis followed the medic into another room. But just before he left he turned his head and his eyes locked on Zack. For the briefest moment, his lips formed a weary, but gentle smile. And then the moment was broken as Genesis turned and exited the room.

More was broken when his hands were yanked away from Angeal's and his mentor was quickly being wheeled away to the OR.

Zack took a few unsteady steps as he tried to follow in a daze. His adrenaline had left him and the weight of his suppressed exhaustion finally came crashing down. Next thing he knew there was only darkness and the sound of his own body hitting the floor.

000

_Poor Zack... His pure adrenaline rush was bound to run out some time, but of all the places to pass out the trauma unit of the infirmary is a pretty good choice. _

_As for Genesis, yes can be a pain sometimes, but when it gets right down to it, he loves Angeal and Sephiroth, and would lay down his for either one of them without a second thought. Remember this is before all the degradation and the madness started._

_As for Angeal he's in good hands. He's going the Trifecta of Healthcare looking Harley, Raker and Sushutra whom you will get to know better in the next chapter._

_As for Sephiroth he and Winchester busy trying to keep things in order over in Pachua after the battle.  
_

_Thanks for reading! And please leave a review I'm really curious at what people think of this chapter._


	9. A Broken Mask

_Disclaimer: All characters except Harley, Tempest, Raker, Ozzie Hendrix and Winchester belong to Square Enix, I just brought them out to play!_

000

Waking up to the green ceiling of the med unit was beginning to become a familiar thing for Zack; after all he had done it twice in a little more than 48 hours. And now this made three.

He sat up and scrubbed his eyes wearily, it was then he noticed yet another IV had been placed in his arm, no doubt pumping water or saline into his exhausted, dehydrated body.

"Ah man, not again," He groaned and fell back against the bed pillows, though he was being hydrated through his blood, his mouth felt absolutely parched. At least he didn't feel nearly as groggy as the day before.

The day before… _Angeal!_

He sat bolt upright, causing the world to tilt a little. He rubbed his temples, his heart beginning to pound at the memories of Angeal in the trauma unit. He wondered what was going on now, was Angeal out of the OR? Was he even still alive?

He had to find out. Luckily the IV he was attached to was connected to a pole with wheels on it. Mobile. He slid out of his bed and grabbed the pole. He was grateful that he had been allowed to still wear his fatigues instead of a hospital gown. The only things that had been removed were his armor and sword.

It was while he was staring at the empty shells of his shoulder guards, he remembered. He'd placed Scruffy inside his shoulder armor. He looked frantically around, in the sheets in his pockets, under the bed, but his mentor's keepsake was no where to be found.

Zack buried his face in his hands. How could he have lost such a precious thing? Now Angeal was going under the knife and he didn't even have Angeal's personal toy left. He'd failed.

"Got a headache, mate?" someone asked.

Zack looked up to see another young SOLDIER, grinning with a friendly smile down at him. His long hair was jet black, but flowed into a paler tone of brown at the scalp and ends where the dye was beginning to fade. However those minor details we over shadowed by the hairdo itself which had the hair twisted into many braids, half of which pulled up into a pony tail, he other half hung down by his shoulders.

Zack knew he had seen this SOLDIER before, but couldn't quite place it…

"You Zack Fair?" The other SOLDIER asked suddenly.

Zack, still startled at the man's sudden appearance and still worried about losing his mentor's memento, only managed to nod with a quiet "Yes, Sir."

The other SOLDIER's grin broadened and he held out his hand for a shake. "Ozzie Hendrix. I was sent here to give something back to you."

Now Zack knew where he had seen this SOLDIER before. It was on one of Kunsel's "No Man's Land" posters.

Zack took Ozzie's hand and shook it perking up a little. "Now I know you, you're the lead guitarist of "No Man's Land"!"

Ozzie smiled proudly as he took his hand away. "That I am. You know us eh?"

Zack nodded, smiling back. "My friend Kunsel is a big fan. Damn, I've met two of you guys and I still don't have anything to sign for Kunsel."

Ozzie laughed. "Well keep your IV bag after it's empty and we can sign that."

Zack chuckled, he was beginning to like his new acquaintance. "I'll see if I can persuade the staff." There was a pause and Zack remember Ozzie saying he had something to give him. "So... what did you need to give to me sir?"

Ozzie blinked a couple of times his face going blank, then the light bulb seemed to go on in his head. "Oh yeah." He reached into one of the big cargo pockets on his pant leg and pulled out a small stuffed moogle. "Lt. Tempest said you dropped this during the mission and it looked like something significant so he thought you'd want it back."

Zack's jaw dropped. The moogle in Hendrix's hand was Scruffy.

"Thanks man!" Zack beamed at him taking the moogle back. "Tell Tempest thank you too! It's not mine but uh...."Zack stopped when he realized Angeal probably wouldn't want Scruffy's ownership advertised. "Uh a friend gave him to me to borrow."

Ozzie waved a hand and smiled in a knowing way. "It's cool. I've got a present from my significant other on me too. Hell just about everybody here does."

Zack sputtered blushing as red as a tomato. "It's not… he's not… We're not like that!"

"Yeah, yeah, you just keep telling yourself that." Ozzie shook his head.

Zack gulped and lowered his head still blushing and clutching Scruffy to him.

"Well, heal up," Ozzie gave him a friendly slap on the back before heading out. "Until General Hewley heals up, you can hang out with us."

With that, Ozzie left Zack alone with his thoughts. The young soldier's mind was racing as he stared down at the stuffed moogle sitting in his hands.

Significant other.

Zack had never thought of Angeal in that way before. At least not consciously, soberly or even in reality at all. Now though it was at the forefront of his mind. How did he feel about Angeal? He had only known the man for a little over a year and yet last night when his mentor had been brought in to the trauma unit, the thought of Angeal's death hurt so bad he felt as if his heart had shattered into a thousand pieces.

He had heard that holding someone close and giving them kisses weren't the only signs of love. Sometimes it came in the form of feeling the other's pain when they were hurt, or feeling part of you die at the very thought of their death.

Was it even right to feel such things, for Angeal, his mentor, his guardian, his… friend?

As usual whenever Zack came upon a moral dilemma, the words of his mother always seemed to pop into his head.

"_True love is never a sin, only the lack of it."_

Zack was beginning to think that his original notion that all of his fantasies about Angeal were just the product of a teenage crush was wrong. These new feelings were different. He felt like a terrible weight was sitting on his shoulders and yet inside he felt fluttery and excited. It was so confusing.

However, all of these slapdash thoughts about Angeal drew him back to one single fact. Angeal was hurt. He had to find out if his mentor was even still alive. He squeezed Scruffy closer to his chest. Even if Angeal was still alive, he was probably still lying on some cold operating table.

He finally got up and walked around the corner of the curtain taking his IV pole with him and caught on of the medics passing by.

"Um, excuse me, do you know if General Hewley is okay?" Zack asked, when the medic raised his eyebrows in surprise, Zack elaborated. "I helped bring him into the trauma unit."

"Oh yeah you were the syncope case," the medic grinned.

"Syncope?" Zack furrowed his brow.

"Fainting," the medic said off handedly. "Last I heard General Hewley was still in the operating room. They've been at it for about I'd say eight hours now."

"Eight hours," Zack mouthed silently in disbelief.

"Yeah, though look at it this way, if they're still working that means there's still someone alive to save," the medic offered trying to comfort the worried teen.

Zack managed a weak smile at the small glimmer of hope and grateful for the medic's attempt at comfort. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," the medic smiled back. "Things got a little worrisome there when we were scrambling to find another compatible first class blood donor. Luckily General Rhapsodos was there to provide enough."

Zack perked up a little at the mention of the red general's name. He remembered Genesis telling the doctor to help Angeal no matter what, even if it meant draining himself dry of blood. Zack couldn't stop himself from smiling at that, he hadn't realized before how much of a heart the red general actually had. At least caring about Angeal was one thing they could both agree on.

"Is General Rhapsodos all right?" Zack asked.

"He's still recovering from the blood loss, and wounds he sustained in the Pachua battle," the medic said.

"Any chance I could see him? I've been meaning to thank him for something," Zack asked thinking quickly.

"They've got him hidden away somewhere here, under guard," The medic lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "With Hewley already down they can't afford an assassination attempt on Rhapsodos ya' know."

"No kidding," Zack whispered back. "Can't have the Bloody Trinity broken up anymore." Zack thought for a moment trying to think up a way to get out of his little cubicle and go look for Genesis. "Um do you know where I could find a bathroom?"

"Yeah, it's just down the hall and to the right; you can take your IV pole with you." Medic instructed, but added a warning. "But come right back. Your hematocrit and blood/plasma levels are still a little bit low from your surgery. If it had been me in charge of you I wouldn't have let you out the first time."

Zack nodded, but crossed the fingers of his good arm behind his back. After slipping Scruffy into his zip up pant pocket this time, he followed the medic's directions to the bathroom. After completing his "business" he carefully peeked out of the bathroom. When the coast was clear of medics he made his way in the opposite direction from where he had come from.

Being secretive was harder than normal with a large metal pole attached to your arm, but he made due. He looked down several hallways and corridors, careful not to get caught by a wayward medic. However, he found nothing but storage rooms and a few imaging processors.

A shiver ran down his spine when he passed the entrance to the OR, the image of Angeal being cut up by the surgeons flashed through his mind and made his stomach turn over. He shook his head and reminded himself that these same surgeons had healed him, and Angeal had shown so much confidence in Harley's abilities.

It was then he spotted a small corridor near the OR entrance. He poked his head in and spotted two SOLDIERs at the end of the corridor. Both had their weapons drawn, but in a relaxed position. What would two battle ready soldiers be doing near the OR? They were guarding something.

Bingo!

Zack steeled himself and made his way down the corridor. As he approached the two SOLDIERs stopped their chatter, and raised their eyebrows at him, one of them looking amused the other slightly annoyed.

"And just where do you think you're going kid?" the amused guard asked.

"I just wanted to check on General Rhapsodos." Zack said calmly.

"General Rhapsodos needs to recover. He doesn't need some _Third_ bothering him," the other SOLDIER grumbled.

Zack grew a little indignant at that. He understood they were just following orders, but they didn't have to be jerks about it. "I'll have you know I'm General Hewley's student! As he's... indisposed he wouldn't like to find out that you denied General Rhapsodos a welcomed visitor."

The two guards exchanged glances with amused, almost sarcastic look to it, as if saying "This kid knows Angeal Hewley? Yeah right..."

"Look kid," the first SOLDIER said in a slightly less condescending tone than his partner did. "We were ordered to make sure General Rhapsodos is not disturbed, and we're going to see to that."

"So why don't you scoot along," the other SOLDIER added his two cents, waving Zack off with his hand.

However, Zack stood his ground. "Right after I see General Rhapados."

"Look kid! You're a Third, we're Seconds and you're gonna follow our orders," the second guard snapped.

"Don't make us write you up," the first guard threatened calmly.

"Then write me up, but only after I see General Rhapsodos," Zack said defiantly.

"Now look you--!" The second SOLDIER began, but was interrupted, by a more commanding voice from behind the curtain.

"Let the boy in."

"General?" the first SOLDIER began, but was cut off.

"You heard me, Private," the voice was calm and smooth, but in a tone that left no room for argument.

Zack smirked with a little extra smugness, as the two soldiers parted and allowed him through the slit in the middle of the curtain.

"Soldiers," Genesis continued. "There is a difference between just following orders and just being plain disrespectful. I suggest you two learn the difference, before you piss off someone bigger than him."

"Yes sir," both soldiers responded immediately.

It took all of Zack's willpower to resist doing the immature thing of sticking his tongue out and going "ha-ha! I win!" as he went in. The general was reclining back against some pillows; one arm resting across his abdomen, the bandage around his elbow indicating that had been the arm the blood had been drawn from. Meanwhile the other arm was hooked up to an IV that matched Zack's except it had a few extra bags. The red head looked even wearier than Zack had last seen him, his eyelids drooped at half-mast, and his face was paler than usual, even his naturally red lips seemed dulled.

Yet even with all that, the general still managed to give off an air of power and superiority, like a dormant volcano with magma bubbling just beneath the surface. A mark of a true First Class SOLDIER.

"And you, Puppy," Genesis continued giving Zack a firm look when the curtain was closed behind him. "You should learn to be more obedient."

Zack deflated a little and rubbed the back of his neck absently, a blush of embarrassment forming on his cheeks. Suddenly a soft smirk crossed the red head's face and he laughed softly. "Though I do appreciate the consideration. How very gallant to put yourself in trouble just to see me. May I ask why you went through such effort?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, after giving blood to Angeal –er General Hewley." Zack said, unsure himself why he had been so determined to see the red general, and what he would say or do once he had seen that Genesis was all right. On the other hand the guy had saved his life during the battle with the behemoth that was excuse enough right?

"Well you did help me out back there with that behemoth, so I thought I owed it to at least thank you," Zack softly looking down to his thumbs which he didn't know he had been twiddling.

The Red General's smirk softened into more of a genuine smile and he patted the side of the bed next to his hip, indicating for Zack to sit down. Zack paused again rubbing the back of his neck, before hesitantly sitting down next to Genesis.

"What are you afraid of?" Genesis asked softly.

"I don't know, Zack said shyly. "I guess 'cause we got started off on the wrong foot."

"Well, yes," Genesis conceded. "But feelings change you know. I admit, you have grown on me a bit, mostly because you show the same ideals I love most in my dear Angeal."

"I do?" Zack beamed at him, being put on the same level as Angeal, by one of his mentor's closest friends made his heart swell with pride.

"Yes, courage and honor," Genesis smirked again and his eyes, though drooped out of weariness, had the look of someone who was slightly drunk. "And an adorable smile." He poked one of Zack's cheeks with his finger.

Zack blushed a little and ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you."

"And a healthy combination of pride and humility, now I see why he likes you," Genesis' smile broadened and he reached out and gently ran his hand through a few strands of Zack's hair.

Zack blinked a few times in surprise, but did not pull away as the long elegant fingers gently stroked the raven spikes.

"It's so soft," the red general's eyes widened in fascination. "Thick but soft, I expected it to be rough.

Only a couple of weeks ago Zack would have abhorred the idea of Genesis touching him like this, but now after being complimented by the man, and knowing they at least shared the same worry for Angeal's well being, the feel of the red general's nimble fingers moving with ever so light caresses along his scalp was strangely comforting. He even bent forward more into Genesis' hand.

The younger shoulder could not believe the difference between the Genesis he had known in ShinRa and the one he was talking to now. All pomp and arrogance was gone, and there was only a calm, but passionate individual with a big heart for those close to him.

Genesis chuckled lightly. "Soft like a puppy's fur."

Zack rolled his eyes but the smile remained on his face. "Yeah I get that a lot."

After a few more strokes, Genesis pulled his hand away. "You should get back before you are missed and you get into more trouble. You look like you could use some rest anyway. I'll send word if I hear anymore about Angeal."

Zack nodded, but was surprised to find he was hesitant to leave. After a pause, he finally got up. "You should too. You've been through a lot more than me."

Genesis watched as Zack made to open the curtain flap. "Thank you for coming to see me."

Zack turned his head back and smiled. "You're welcome, and Thanks for… taking care of Angeal."

Genesis let out a ragged sigh and shut his eyes. For the briefest moment, every last bit of the Red General's swagger and armor of pride fell away, and there was only Genesis the human being who could be just as distraught and vulnerable as anyone else.

"If only I could do more…" the voice was small and broken.

Zack froze in his spot. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Genesis and tell him "It'll be all right. It's okay," for he was feeling exactly the same thing, so helpless. Angeal was hurt and hanging by a thread and there was nothing he could do.

He reached out a hand, but didn't move. "Genesis."

And just like that the moment was gone. The Red General's armor of pride snapped back into place and he wiped his eyes, muttering offhandedly of how dry the air was in the med units, as many a person who worried about the weakness of emotion, used to disguise such slips of grace.

"Well?" Genesis looked back up at Zack still frozen in his spot. No trace of the sorrow from moments before was left in the now smooth tones.

"I um…" Zack stuttered, then shook his head. "Nothing. Nice talking with ya'"

Genesis nodded respectfully back as Zack exited the cubicle. The raven-haired SOLDIER, nodded politely at the two guards as he passed by before continuing down the corridor and back to his cubicle.

Even if it was only for a moment, Zack had seen Genesis the human being behind the mask of General Rhapsodos. For only a moment, he had seen the caring friend Angeal had grown up with and he wondered if he would ever have the privilege of seeing it again.

000

_I promise you will find out Angeal's fate in the next chapter...!_


	10. Ifrits Are Not Fun

_Disclaimer: Everyone except Wyndham, Tempest, Raker, and Harley belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

000

Zack awoke with a jolt and a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Not the nauseated, sick kind, more of the tingly, something-bad-is-about-to-happen kind. He could hear shouting out side and shuffle of many feet. Then a loud roar echoed through the entire unit. The roar of a beast.

Zack's SOLDIER instincts clicked in and he jumped to his feet. He automatically winced expecting a tug on his arm from the IV. However, he was delighted to discover the IV had been removed. Apparently, the doctors deemed him hydrated enough.

He let out a relieved sigh and looked down at Scruffy still tucked under his arm. "Looks like it's back in action buddy." He said stuffing the moogle into his pocket. "But I'm not going to lose you again."

He grabbed his shoulder armor and his sword. He knew he wasn't officially released yet, but he did not want to give them a chance to say no either. He knew something bad was going on, and he wanted to help. He wanted to protect Angeal.

Alongside that, the image of a pale and weary looking Genesis flashed through his mind. Yes, he would protect Genesis too.

He strapped on his armor and mounted his sword on the magnet sheath. He peered around the curtain looking for a clear shot to slip past the medics. Fortunately, they were all distracted trying to calm some of the other patients who too were alarmed by the sounds of battle outside.

Zack easily slipped past them and out the exit. Upon stepping outside, he finally saw the cause of the mayhem.

Ifrits.

There were three of them. Part of the encampment was on fire, none of the major make-shift buildings, but it could spread if it was not taken care of.

Colonel Wyndham was in the midst of it all, ordering some men to put out the fires and others to take out the Ifrits.

Zack couldn't help but stare in awe and apprehension at the scene around him. Sure, he'd fought Ifrits in the mission simulations before, but it was very different seeing them in the real life. A simulator could be aborted if things got bad, real life wasn't so easy.

The young SOLDIER was so dumbstruck he nearly jumped when he felt a hand clap down on his shoulder. He whirled around and let out a breath when he saw Tempest.

"Hey, they let you out for real this time?" The Lieutenant asked.

"Uh yeah," Zack answered automatically. "Where did these guys come from?"

"A little revenge from our enemy I suspect." Tempest said furrowing his brow in some confusion. "But why would they send them here and not Pachua? It's as if they know—" the older SOLDIER trailed off as the realization hit him.

"Know?" Zack prompted, his heart beginning to beat a little faster in his chest.

"We have two wounded generals here," Tempest said gravely.

Zack let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, and opened his mouth to ask "How would they know", when another roar erupted. Their heads snapped in the direction of the sound and they saw a fourth ifrit emerge from the forest. The worst of it all, it was heading straight for the med unit.

Tempest's eyes shifted back and forth between the lone ifrit and the other three beasts the other soldiers were fighting on the other side of the encampment.

There was no time.

Tempest took Zack's arm roughly and leveled him with a hard, but apprehensive look. "Fair! How's your courage?"

Zack quickly collected his nerves and gave the lieutenant a determined look back. "However much you need, you got it!

"Good!" With that, Tempest pulled him over toward the nearest motorbike. "You drive. I'll shoot."

Zack nodded and got on the bike, thankful to see that almost all the controls matched the ones he was familiar with back at the ShinRa compound. He turned it on and revved up the motor, while Tempest got on behind him.

He was surprised to find Tempest facing the opposite direction on the bike. He turned his head and found out why when he saw Anton kick out two metal stirrups, one on each side of the bike.

Anton pulled out one of the rifles strapped to his back, and turned to Zack, "Let's go."

Zack pressed on the gas and sped towards the ifrit. "What's your plan sir?"

"To make it follow us," Anton said calmly.

"Follow us?" Zack asked trying to hide some of the trepidation in his voice.

"To lead it away from the med unit," Anton answered glancing over his shoulder at Zack and the oncoming ifrit. "Drive between it's legs."

"Between--?" Zack began, but cut himself off. This was no time to question orders. The ifrit was dangerously close to the med unit. Too close to Angeal.

"Yes sir," Zack accelerated the bike towards the monster. He faintly heard the clicking sound of a rifle being readied behind him and Tempest murmuring the first line of the anthem, "Stay the course, Oh steadfast SOLDIER."

Zack swallowed hard as he could feel the heat coming off the flames that adorned the ifrit's body. It was only seconds, but it felt like forever as they passed under the beast. It was like being in front of an open oven turned on to full blast. An industrial sized oven with big gnashing teeth.

Tempest fired off three shots as they passed under, and just when Zack thought his face might burn off from the heat, they were out and quickly speeding away. Zack unconsciously reached up to make sure his hair was not on fire.

"Slow down," Tempest suddenly called out. "We want it to follow us."

Zack was about to call back to say Tempest was crazy, then he remembered the reason they were doing this in the first place, and followed the command. Sure enough, the beast roared and made chase after them.

"Keep going then stop ten feet ahead of you."

"Yes sir!" Zack did exactly that. He maintained speed until he reached the place Tempest indicated, and then skidded to a halt turning the bike so the side of it was now facing the beast.

"You should run," Tempest said quietly as he pulled out the other rifle strapped to his back. "Just in case my plan doesn't work."

Zack looked at the beast coming toward them, and then back at his commanding officer who was locking the two guns together. "Is that an order sir?" he said putting a hand on the hilt of his own sword.

"It is an option," Tempest said simply. His two guns had finished their synchronizing process and he took aim at the Ifrit.

"In that case," Zack said unsheathing his sword completely. "I'm not one to run out on a fellow SOLDIER."

Anton turned his head slightly and gave him a half smile before shifting back to the beast. "Good, don't move unless I tell you to or I'm dead."

The beast stopped a few feet away and reared back. Zack's grip tightened around his sword. He knew what was coming next. The ifrit's breath of fire.

The younger SOLDIER's eyes flicked back and forth between the beast and Anton, who held his aiming posture as still as stone. Zack was just beginning to wonder when they were going to make their move, when Tempest suddenly fired.

The twin shots from the two guns spiraled towards the beast and ignited the burgeoning fireball at the entrance to the Ifrit's mouth. The resulting blast ricocheted back at the Ifrit effectively blowing its head clean off.

Zack stood there in awe. A whispered "whoa" the only thing passing his stunned lips. Tempest, meanwhile only lowered his gun after the Ifrit's body fell and began to dissolve into life stream strands. Zack blinked at the clicking sound of the lieutenant unlocking his guns. A huge grin spread across the younger man's face as he looked over at his partner in arms.

"That was awesome man!" Zack gleefully wrapped his arms around Anton's shoulders.

The other SOLDIER immediately tensed up and shoved Zack away. Caught off balance the younger SOLDIER fell cleanly off the bike and right on to his bottom.

It wasn't the first time Zack had been shoved off and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Even he admitted when he got excited he tended to forget the courtesy of personal space. Gaia knew he had done it to Angeal often enough.

Zack shook his head and looked up to apologize to Tempest for jumping him, but found that the other SOLDIER was the one who looked apologetic.

"Sorry about that," Anton offered a hand and helped Zack to his feet. "I hadn't quite come down from battle mode yet."

"It's cool," Zack grinned again. "Still that was some serious awesomeness man."

The other SOLDIER grinned back, but shrugged casually. "Thanks, I'm just glad it worked."

"I'm glad for both of us," Zack said getting back into the driver's seat. "We'd better head back and help the others though."

"Agreed." Tempest nodded and still keeping his voice in the calm authoritative tone, he added. "Pedal to the metal Mr. Fair."

Zack laughed as he revved up the bike again and sped back toward the encampment. There was only one Ifrit left, however as they drew closer they could see quick work was being made of it by none other than General Rhapsodos. The beast fell and Genesis landed elegantly as if nothing had happened.

They parked the bike where they had found it not far away. They could see Wyndham talking to Genesis, probably reprimanding the Red General for fighting in his weakened condition. Suddenly Wyndham pointed in the direction of Zack and Tempest, still talking to Genesis who nodded thoughtfully.

"Uh, oh. This is either really good or really bad," Tempest whispered to Zack when he saw the two officers making their way toward them.

"Well, well a pair of heroes be," Genesis sidled up to them with an appraising look upon his face.

Zack never thought he would be so happy at seeing the old swagger that Genesis usually carried himself with was back. Even still, the Red General did not look completely himself. His face was still sickly pale, his eyelids drooped out of exhaustion, rather than seduction, and Zack swore he could see the general's body trembling ever so slightly with fatigue.

Wyndham grinned and clapped Tempest on the back. "Nice shootin' Tex!"

"A risky plan, but well executed." Genesis said thoughtfully.

"As I was sayin' to ya' general." Wyndham grinned proudly. "When Anton here does something crazy, he usually has a plan, and a back up plan, and a back-up plan for the back up plan."

Tempest chuckled softly. "I'm afraid I only had one back up plan this time sir."

Wyndham shrugged. "Well you were in a hurry."

While the two gunners laughed, Genesis' gaze shifted back to Zack. "And what of our Third Class boy here?"

Tempest stopped laughing and looked over at Zack a calm smile still on his face, though his voice was that of the firm, composed officer. "Mr. Fair performed his duty with the utmost honor and courage."

The Red General's smile broadened a little, giving Zack a thoughtful nod. "It seems you are turning out to be a credit to your mentor after all."

Zack beamed at him. A compliment from one of the Generals in front of two other First Class officers was not something to be taken lightly by any means even if he had seen said general in a vulnerable state before.

"Thank you sir!"

"Good, let us hope you can keep it up Mr. Fair," Genesis swayed a little and pinched the bridge of his nose. The adrenaline that had been keeping him upright for the longest time was beginning to leave him. He composed himself as best he could though his body was visibly trembling now. "In the meantime we should all…should…"

"Genesis!" Zack blurted out automatically when he saw the Red General fall, but closed his mouth again when Wyndham caught him.

"Easy now General, you've done enough," the colonel patted the red-head's shoulder.

"Get me inside before I humiliate myself further." Genesis whispered into Wyndham's shoulder.

"We can take the General in," Tempest said discretely.

"Yeah!" Zack agreed a little a less discretely.

"Looks like your lucky day, General, you got two handsome boys to escort you in." Wyndham chortled, trying to brighten up the red-head's spirits.

"You are too kind Colonel." Genesis managed a sultry grin and gave the Colonel's shoulder a squeeze.

Both Zack and Tempest positioned themselves on either side of Genesis, and supported him in such a way that it looked like they were eye candy on his arm rather than the two things keeping him upright.

As they neared the medical unit, of the medics came toward them. Zack recognized him as the trauma surgeon that had been in charge of Angeal's care when they had first brought him in.

The surgeon was a rugged looking man, with a tight jaw line, shaggy chestnut hair, and narrowed harsh looking eyes, tinted with mako. In order to keep up with their mako enhanced patients, the frontline med staff had to be juiced with SOLDIER serum as well.

"Were you sent to fetch me Raker? Or did you come out of the deep concern for my well being yourself?" Genesis aimed his sultry look at the surgeon.

Like an ice cube dropped into a pot of boiling water Raker's face melted into a warm smile. "I like to follow up on my patients. Particularly the ones that leave med unit after I specifically told them not to." He folded his arms across his chest and became serious gain. "I maybe the fastest and cleanest bullet remover in the field, but you still lost a fair amount of blood when that bullet hit your femoral artery, and on top of that giving blood to Angeal."

When Genesis opened his mouth to protest, Raker cut him off. "I'm not saying you didn't do a good thing, I'm just saying because of it you should be resting, not out fighting Ifrits. Now how many times have I explained this kind of thing to you?"

"One hundred and forty-seven, no wait one hundred forty-eight." Genesis said with a smirk, and then turned his to look at Zack and Tempest. "You see boys, this man has saved my life all of those 148 times, I am very fond of him and that's why I like to irk him. "

Raker grinned back and shrugged. "If you keep doing that I might not give you the latest update on Angeal."

All three SOLDIERs froze.

"And?" Genesis murmured apprehensively.

"He's in the recovery room, he's weak but stable," Raker said confidently.

A collective sigh of relief released from the other free men.

"Can we see him?" Zack blurted out before he could stop himself.

Raker looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "He's still pretty fragile, so we only want one "moral support" person in there at a time right now."

Genesis and Zack turn to look at each other, both kind of challenging the other for the right to go in first. However, it was the General that made the decisive move before anyone said a word, he detached himself from both Zack and Tempest, and then took deep breath, secretly testing his balance while straightening his coat.

"Executive privileges," he said simply, before following Raker into the med unit on shaky steps.

"Thanks a lot," Zack grumbled under his breath. It wasn't fair, he wanted to see Angeal too.

Zack did not have long to dwell on his thoughts because another medic came running up to them. Zack recognized this one too, and it was the last person he wanted to see. It was the medic who had been tending to him the previous night.

"There you are!" The medic said looking none to pleased. "You should not be out here, you haven't had your pre-release physical yet. Ugh, my head physician was right, you SOLDIERs _are_ the worst patients."

Now it was Tempest's turn to look like a kicked puppy when he looked over at Zack. "Zack…You still weren't released?" He let out a small groan. "I'm a dead man…"

Zack gave him an apologetic look, realizing he had probably gotten into even more trouble. "Sorry…"

"You should be," the medic said taking his wrist. "Now come along let's get this over with."

"Now wait a minute," Zack said digging his heels in. "I feel fine…"

"Go with him Zack," Tempest said his calm smile returning. "Make sure you're fully healthy. Where a possible infection is concerned, it can mean the difference between popping a couple of antibiotic pills and staying on your feet or having the meds fed to you by another IV. Believe me I learned the hard way…"

Zack let out a defeated sigh. "Okay…"

"Besides," Tempest lowered his voice. "While you're in there you might be able to get a peek at something or someone you really want to see." He gave the younger a small wink before walking off. "Come find me and my group when you're discharged for real."

The optimistic grin returned to Zack's face. "Thanks Lieutenant!"

With his spirits lifted a little, Zack put forth his best behavior and followed the medic back into the infirmary.

000

_Poor Zack, he still doesn't get to see Angeal, but at least he knows Angeal is alive... Don't worry there will be more of a conscious Angeal in the next chapter!_

_How are you all liking Tempest so far?  
_


	11. The Bottle Trick

_Disclaimer: Everyone except Wyndham, Tempest, Ozzie, Raker, and Harley belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

000

Being the rambunctious and stubborn boy that Zack was he tended sometimes to get thrown out of places, clubs, restaurants, Angeal's room, etc. However, he never in all his life imagined he would be forcibly thrown out of a field hospital.

But it happened, and what made it even worse was Genesis had not lifted a finger to stop it from happening. Instead, he had just sat there while Zack was yelling to be let in. He even pulled the curtain shielding both himself and Angeal completely from Zack's view.

Meanwhile one of the SOLDIERs – a First Class no less - who was guarding the entrance to the recovery room, literally dragged Zack to the exit and tossed him out none to gently.

Zack grumbled as he picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself off. Just when he was beginning to like the Red General, why did Rhapsodos have to be such a jerk?

He thought about trying again, but then he might get banned completely, also the medical staff had saved Angeal's life, they didn't need the added burden of an angry puppy tearing up the place. Sighing resignedly, he went off in search of Tempest, hoping the Lieutenant would have something for him to do to take his mind off worrying over Angeal.

It didn't take him long to find Tempest. After asking around, he was pointed towards a table at the other end of the encampment where Tempest was sitting with a bunch of Seconds, and a few Thirds and some troopers.

As he drew closer, he could hear Tempest relating the story of their assault on the ifrit to the other young SOLDIERs. What surprised Zack was the lieutenant wasn't relating it with his chest puffed out, bragging about his accomplishment, but more just relating the facts and technicalities of what happened, it sound more like a tactics lesson than a great story. Luckily, he could see Anton's friend and band mate Ozzie Hendrix embellishing the story with a bit more spice and excitement that kept the other soldiers hanging on his every word.

Zack wasn't sure if he should interject or not. He caught Tempest's eye, who smiled and rolled his eyes before looking back at Ozzie who had by now taken over the story telling completely. It was only after the 2nd class guitarist finished the rousing climax of the story where Tempest blew of the head of the Ifrit with only a single shot, did he notice Zack.

"And over there is the Third with the epic Ifrit fighting motorcycle skills," Ozzie pointed at Zack, who was a bit caught off guard then when the heads of fifteen other soldiers snapped to his direction.

Quickly gathering his SOLDIER pride, he puffed up a little and smirked. "Yeah we totally owned that Ifrit's ass, the only reason it caught up to us 'cause I let it. Just wanted to make sure the med unit was out of the way so the Lieutenant could get a clear shot. Wasn't afraid for a second."

Sure it wasn't the complete truth, but it sounded good. He chanced a glance over at Anton who winked back telling him the little embellishment was okay.

"And even without a real clear shot," Ozzie said diverting the attention back over to Tempest. "Give him enough time and our Lieutenant here can hit anything he can see no matter how far away it is or how fast it's traveling."

"Ozzie." Tempest started, but the guitarist wasn't finished.

"Have any of you guys heard of the gunner "Bottle trick"?" Ozzie smirked at the crowd.

Most of the soldiers in the crowd nodded their heads. Zack remembered Angeal talking about it once. A gunner would fire a bullet through the neck of a bottle and it would come out the other side without shattering the end of the bottle completely. It was invented as a challenge to all aspiring gunners, and required accuracy, visual acuity and knowing your weapon to accomplish. Angeal said fellow officer Colt Winchester had taken the trick to a new level by doing it while the bottle was in mid air. It was done as a statement that a gun could be used with as much skill and grace as a sword, and that it was more than just pointing and pulling a trigger. Zack eagerly nodded his head when Ozzie asked the crowd if they wanted to see it happen in real time.

"And not only that he can do it the Winchester way too!" Ozzie's grin broadened as the eyes of the crowd collectively widened

Zack saw Tempest pinch the bridge of his nose and let out a weary sigh. Apparently, this wasn't the first time Ozzie had preached about his friend like he was a sideshow at a carnival.

"Ozzie…"

"Anybody got a bottle?" Ozzie asked the crowd.

"Hendrix!"

"Aw come on Ant—Lieutenant, just one shot?" Ozzie pouted.

"We don't have time for any more time for tomfoolery," Tempest leveled him with a serious look, even as one of the crowd members brought up a cider bottle.

"Aw please, it'll help boost morale, which even you'e gotta admit has been in the dumps," Ozzie softened his voice more genuinely pleading than acting like a child not getting their way.

. Tempest studied his men for a moment, knowing that Ozzie was right. In the middle of a war the little pleasures in life, little bits of entertainment were a precious commodity.

There were a few more cheers and calls of encouragement from the crowd, the lieutenant took his handgun out of the holster and picked up the bottle. "All right, one shot." He couldn't suppress a small smile when they whopped and hollered in excitement. "Just to warn you guys I haven't done this in over a year so I might be rusty."

"No you're not," Ozzie said quietly, grinned.

"Who wants to throw the bottle?" Tempest offered the crowd.

They fell silent as they all looked at each other, before one soldier pointed to Zack. "How about him? He drove the 'cycle."

"Sure I will!" Zack grinned and practically bounced up to Tempest, earning him a couple of snickers from the crowd.

"Just toss it straight up into the air and then get out of the way." Anton said handing Zack the bottle. "As for height. Whatever you want."

Zack nodded and stepped away from the crowd a little bit before looking at Tempest, who suddenly called out. "Gun test! One shot!"

Zack heard the same phrase echo down the line through the camp. It was then he remembered it was good to let everyone know you were doing target practice so they didn't think they were under attack.

Tempest then readied his gun and nodded at Zack. The younger SOLDIER nodded back and tossed the bottle into the air as high as he could and then ran to stand behind Tempest with the others.

The lieutenant followed the bottle with his gun until it was about halfway to the ground and then fired. The bullet obviously hit its mark for the bottle spun in mid air before hitting the ground, still mostly intact.

The crowd walked over to the bottle. Zack stepped forward and picked up the bottle, his jaw dropping a little when he saw that the only thing that marred the glass was the bullet hole in the bottom and the tiny cracks around it.

"Told ya!" Ozzie announced.

After everyone got over their initial shock, there were many calls of "awesome" and "bad ass" and a whole lot of congratulatory claps on the back and shoulder for Tempest.

"Thanks guys," He smiled and nodded at everyone. "But seriously I think we should all return to duty before we all get in trouble."

With some reluctant groans, the crowd complied and dispersed. Zack blinked up couple of times at how Tempest could just wave off a cool talent like it were just a trifle.

"Dude, that was seriously awesome!" Zack said excitedly, but then scratched his head a little perplexed. "You've got Ange – General Hewley's idea of over modesty though."

"No sense in being overexcited at doing something I know I can do," Anton shrugged and sat back down at the table. He motioned Zack over and lowered his voice, with some amusement still in it. "But between you and me I destroyed almost 2,000 bottles before I got it right."

"So practice really does make perfect?" Zack grinned.

"That and you've got to have some 20/10 vision, like Anton here," Ozzie playfully nudged Anton's shoulder with his elbow.

"Well yeah better than average vision does play a key role in the making of a good gunner," Tempest said thoughtfully.

"Like talent with a sword I think, you either got it or you don't," Ozzie added with a smirk.

Zack looked down at the bottle. "Boy, if I ever get as good at a sword as you are with a gun…" He trailed off turning the bottle in his hands, wishing he could share some of this with his best friend. "Wish Kunsel was here to see this."

"Hey he's your friend that's a fan of "No Man's Land" right?" Ozzie chirped up. When Zack nodded, he grabbed the bottled from the younger SOLDIER's hand and pulled out a permanent marker from his pocket.

Zack watched with some puzzlement as Ozzie wrote of few words on it before handing it back. It read:

"_To Kunsel: 'Rock on man!' – Ozzie Hendrix" _

Zack looked back at the guitarist beaming. "Aw man! This is awesome! Kunsel's gonna flip, his birthday's coming up! This is perfect!"

"Well if it's his birthday," Tempest got up and grabbed the pen from Ozzie. "Let's add another present, for our big fan." He said signing his name next to Ozzie's.

"Thanks Lieutenant!" Zack said practically bouncing. He could not wait to see Kunsel's face.

"Hopefully the next time, you run into us, you'll get to meet the rest of the crew. Just promise you won't explode from your bouncing." Ozzie chuckled.

Zack couldn't help but chuckle too. "I'll try not to, can't vouch for Kunsel though."

Both he and Ozzie burst out laughing and Tempest let out a soft chuckle himself.

"Good ta' find ya' all merry boys."

The three young men turned to see Colonel Wyndham approaching. Tempest and Ozzie immediately snapped to attention with Zack following suite a few seconds later. He was a little amazed at the sudden change in the other two men. Tempest, he kind of expected to make the jump since always seemed to carry himself with an even, in-between temper, no matter what. Ozzie on the other had pulled a complete Dr. Jekyl/Mr. Hyde going from laughing and downright giddy to silent and stone faced. Zack himself could pull off the transition pretty well, though his body trembled a little with suppressed laughter.

"At ease boys," The colonel waved a dismissive hand. "Anton I got another passenger for your escort service back to Pachua."

Tempest's eyebrows raised a little, but he kept his serious face. "Who sir?"

"Well in addition to escortin' chief of Trauma Dr. Raker back to Pachua. You're also gonna be taking General Rhapsodos back too."

Anton's jaw dropped a little and he almost dropped the pen he'd been holding. "General Rhapsodos."

"Yeah, the enemy's got wind of Hewley and Rhapsodos being here in bad health." Wyndham said gravely. "We can't afford have two wounded generals in the same spot now. I'm trustin' you to get Rhapsodos back to Pachua safe and sound."

Anton quickly regained his senses and cleared his throat. "Yes sir. Will do."

"Good," Wyndham gave him a friendly tap on the shoulder, before turning to Zack. "And you Mr. Fair, come with me."

Zack was a little caught off guard, but bounded after Wyndham nonetheless, hoping against hope that he would get to see Angeal. Before leaving completely he shouted a merry salute back at Anton and Ozzie. "Thanks for everything sirs!"

He turned back to Wyndham who was walking briskly toward the med unit. Zack's heart was beginning to pound with anticipation, so much so he asked a question out of turn before he could stop himself. "What do you need me for sir?"

Luckily, Wyndham didn't seem to mind. "Rhapsodos wanted me to come get ya'. Something about Hewley."

Two emotions collided with each other inside Zack's head, the impact almost knocking him over. Unbelievable joy at the possibility of finally seeing Angeal and terrible fear that something bad had happened to his mentor. His stomach turned over at the thoughts rushing through his head. Memories of the trauma room, of Angeal broken and bloody on the stretcher. Zack shook his head willing himself to think of something better. It took some concentration but it worked. A picture of Angeal with a hint of a proud smile on his face as he hand the Buster Sword over to Zack to protect Genesis. And then another image filled his head, this one from the dream he had had during his own operation, of Angeal kissing him. Those full, warm lips pressing against his and strong, equally warm arms embracing him.

Zack shook his head again. This was no time to be thinking _those_ kinds of thoughts either!

It wasn't long before they reached the recovery room. The guards looked at Zack skeptically, remembering well the outburst from before, but Wyndham explained the order and Zack was allowed to pass.

The younger SOLDIER couldn't keep the resentment he had felt toward Genesis earlier from bubbling up again as he neared the curtain separating Angeal from the rest of the room. It wasn't fair that he had been kept out and that Red General had totally turned his back on him.

He pulled back the curtain and any petty resentment or angry he had felt flew away. There was Angeal, lying on the bed. The left half of his body was covered in bandages, and pads all the way to his face. There were several stick pads connected to wires on his chest measuring his heart and other vitals meanwhile on the uncovered side had IVs plugged in to his arm and something on his pointer finger hooked to another machine to measure his pulse and blood pressure. Over his mouth was an oxygen mask to aid his breathing. At least he was still breathing.

And then there was Genesis. The Red General was sitting at Angeal's bedside, his coat loosely draped over his shoulders, looking more sullen than Zack could ever think possible coming off that beautiful face.

"You sent for me sir?" Zack asked softly.

A few moments passed and Genesis did not respond, Zack was about to reach out and touch the other man's shoulder when he finally spoke.

"Dead. They told me he was dead for five minutes on the operating table. Angeal… dead…" Genesis said not even looking at Zack. His voice was monotone, though it sounded shaky, as if he was standing over the abyss of sorrow and already beginning to lose his balance again.

If Zack thought Genesis looked exhausted before it was nothing compared to now. Before the general had only been physically drained, now he had mental and emotional exhaustion from mourning over his friend's condition on top of it all. Before the general had tried to hide his weariness behind a mask of arrogance and pride, now he let it show completely. He didn't even make the effort to wipe away the trails on his cheeks where tears had fallen not so long ago.

He'd been crying, that's why he wouldn't let Zack in even if he could. Zack still felt a twinge of resentment, but he could sympathize, being a person in the position that Genesis was it would be hard to show emotion particularly sadness in front of another person. After all, Genesis had known Angeal longer, since they were children, like brothers…

_Angeal… Dead… _

It seemed in impossible, but it had happened. For a period of five minutes, Angeal was gone. Gone… and almost didn't come back.

Zack felt something wet hit his forearm. He opened his eyes, not even remembering when he had closed them, and saw a droplet of water on his arm and felt the wetness on his cheeks. His own tears, when had those started?

Zack reached up to wipe them away, but Genesis caught his hand. The Red general looked a little more composed now, he managed a faint smile and gently wiped away one of Zack's tears with his thumb.

"Poor puppy, I've worried you." Even after regaining some of his usual composure, the weary general's face was still easy to read. He looked genuinely apologetic, perhaps for more than what he was saying. "Don't worry he'll be all right. He's gotten through the worst of it."

Zack couldn't say for sure, but it seemed like Genesis was trying to be reassure himself of that as well. "I am afraid even after all this I must ask a favor of you."

"Gen--- Yes sir?" Zack asked softly.

"I am to be sent back to Pachua, supposedly for my safety." He brought his other hand up to take Zack's hand in-between his own. "Would you… look after Angeal for me?"

Zack's eyes widened, but his breath caught in his throat, and he was only able to squeak out a small "Me?"

"Please, when Angeal wakes I want the first face he sees to be one that cares about him. Since it cannot be me, I would rather it be you." The Red General gently squeezed Zack's hand.

Zack was still plenty dazed that Genesis was asking him, him, to look after Angeal. His heart was pounding and fluttering at the same time. Still he managed to crack a smile. "You can count on me, sir."

Genesis managed a smile back. "I know."

"General, your escort is ready," a SOLDIER called from the doorway.

"Give me a minute!" Genesis snapped towards the door even though the curtain was still up.

He slowly turned back and buried his head wearily in his hands. "Give me one fucking minute."

Zack buried his hands in his pockets, the resentment coming back, but this time it was not aimed at Genesis, but at the force tearing the Red General away from his best friend when he needed him most. He wished there was something he could do…

He pulled Scruffy from his pant pocket and gently nudged Genesis. The weary general looked up, his face softening as he took the toy into his hands. "Scruffy… Hello old friend…"

"You look like you need him more than me," Zack offered softly.

"Gillian's luck charm for her son." Genesis' smile grew a little brighter. "You know a few years back, Angeal carried him into a battle. He was sitting in a pocket on Angeal's shoulder straps and protected his heart from a stray bullet, and since then Scruffy has accompanied him everywhere."

Zack felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach and looked away. "Except when he gave it to me...and look what happened…"

Genesis' face fell a little, acknowledging the truth in that. On the other hand, Angeal was still alive when he could have just as easily been dead. If it had not been for some amazing work by the medics and the Buster sword being at just the right angle to prevent a big stone slab from crushing his body, Angeal would not be breathing at all.

He reached over and turned Zack's face back to his. "Perhaps he had a hunch that something would happen and Scruffy might get destroyed, so he left it with you for safe keeping."

He let out a soft chuckle at the younger SOLDIER's surprised expression, and gently patted his face. "I think Scruffy should go back to his rightful keeper."

He gently tucked Scruffy under Angeal's bandaged arm and stood up. He put his coat and gloves back on, flashing Zack a more confident smile, and ruffled the younger SOLDIER's hair before stepping out.

"I leave him in your hands puppy."

A genuine grin returned to Zack's face. "No problem sir."

However, the grin faded when he turned back to Angeal. It was so strange to see his mighty mentor so vulnerable. He reached out and took Angeal's hand, just as he had done in the trauma center before. Finally, he could relax just a little knowing that Angeal might be all right. But until his mentor woke, Zack would not leave his side.

000

When Angeal surfaced from the darkness of the unaware it was to a strange numbness, like he was completely detached from his own body. He slowly opened his eyes and only one seemed to be working for the other was still shrouded in darkness. As his senses became more acute, he realized with some relief that there was a thick bandage covering the whole left side of his face including his eye. On the same side, his arm was also bound up and seemed completely strapped to his body.

With his increased senses came the pain. It was not excruciating, but it was there, ambient all around him like his whole body was just one giant pulsating wound.

His one good eye shifted from the ceiling, to his other hand that was un-bandaged. Fore added peace of mind he clenched and unclenched his fist to make sure it still worked. It was then he noticed just beyond his fingertips, at the side of the bed, a big mass of black spikes.

He raised his hand the tips of his fingers just brushing the tips of his spikes. Soft spikes. A soft moan came from the mass and it shifted slightly to reveal a face. Zack.

Angeal couldn't keep a small, tired smile from his face. His puppy was fast asleep at his side, no doubt exhausted after everything he had been through as well.

The general tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't obey him. It was hard work enough just trying to lift his hand. He could not remember the last time he felt this wasted.

However, he wanted so much to pet his puppy. Just a brush of the soft hair on his finger tips before, had made the pain and misery go away. But his hand could only stretch so far and the puppy was just out of his reach.

As if sensing Angeal's wishes Zack shifted his position, putting his head just within reach of his mentor's hand.

Angeal let out a weary, but contented sigh as his hand became buried in the soft raven hair. Like magic the ambient pain in his body went to the back of his mind. Even still, the petting motion was sapping up what little strength the general still had, and he soon felt his eyes beginning to droop again.

Yes, he would rest a little longer, with his faithful puppy watching over him…

000

_As promised, Angeal regained consciousness, albeit just for a little bit. And now I promise Sephiroth WILL be back in the next chapter! And there will be some more Zack and Angeal fluff!_


	12. Sweet and Bitter

_Disclaimer: Everyone except Harley, Winchester, Tempest, Wyndham and Raker belong to SquareEnix I just brought them out to play._

000

Sephiroth rubbed his temples as he gazed at the holographic maps and topography of the nearby land. Puchua was now under ShinRa control, but it was still a potential hot zone, with a counter attack that could come at any hour. Hence, he decided to take advantage of the brief lull and order the medical encampment a few miles away to mobilize and move back to Pachua as soon as all the OR cases were finished.

Yes, it was dangerous to move wounded men, but it was also dangerous for them to stay in the spot they currently were, particularly after being attacked by four ifrits. Which if not for some quick thinking by Wyndham and some heroism by a couple of young SOLDIERs, one of whom was no less than Angeal's puppy, the whole thing could have ended in disaster and terrible tragedy.

Sephiroth's hands moved from his temples to rub his eyes. He had not slept a wink since departing from Pachua to launch the attack. On top of that, he had not slept well the nights prior to Departing from Midgar. He never could sleep well before a fight, and during an engagement, sleep was not an option at all.

Even for a superior being like him the battle and sleep deprivation would eventually take their toll, but he usually dealt with it adequately enough. However, this time it was different, now he also had the burden of worry over Angeal's condition weighing down on his shoulders on top of everything else. Of course, he had the utmost confidence in Raker, Harley and Sushutra's abilities, but still anything could happen and in their world if something could go wrong it often did.

"General?"

Sephiroth looked up to see Lieutenant General Winchester in the doorway. The silver haired general smoothly composed himself and sat back in his chair. "Yes Winchester?"

"Well General, some of the other officers and I were talking and... Don't take this the wrong way or nothin' but..." Winchester trailed off, as he suddenly found his twiddling thumbs very interesting. However once he realized he had lost eye contact with Sephiroth, which was a big "no-no" when talking to the general, he straightened up putting his hands behind his back and looked straight into the general's eye once more.

"Get. To. The. Point." Sephiroth prompted an edge of coldness creeping into his voice.

"Well, we think should take a few hours off and get some sleep. You know like a little catnap or something." Winchester explained quickly, his voice growing more confident when the general didn't react with lethal intentions immediately after the suggestion was made. "I can do this grunt work for ya'."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, but his face and voice softened considerably. "I appreciate your concern Lieutenant General, but it is impossible, even if I wanted to sleep, I could not get my body or my mind to relax enough for sleep. My instincts simply wouldn't allow it."

"Yeah, I figured," Colt sighed and absently rubbed the back of his neck. "Well it was worth a shot anyway. I see General Rhapsodos didn't do much better."

"Maybe he will when I see him," Sephiroth went back to looking over the maps.

"He didn't come by yet?" Winchester quirked an eyebrow.

Sephiroth's head snapped back up. "He's here?"

Winchester nodded. "The convoy he was with arrived about an hour ago. We got him setup in the building next door. I told him where you were. Guess he's more tired than I thought."

Sephiroth steepled his fingers under his nose and shut his eyes for a few moments. Now he was worried, Genesis always sought him out as soon he arrived anywhere near Sephiroth's proximity, unless he was metaphorically locked up in the infirmary. But Colt said they had set him up in a room across the way, which was not the infirmary. So what could be wrong?

"Winchester, I think I may take that break after all," Sephiroth said calmly, standing up, betraying none of the worry that was bouncing around in his head.

Colt grinned and nodded as he held open the door for the General to pass through…

000

Sephiroth knocked softly on the door to the room that Winchester indicated belonged to Genesis for the time being. "Songbird?"

The reply was soft and muffled, in fact were it not for Sephiroth's SOLDIER enhanced hearing he might not have picked it up at all. "No, please don't come in..."

Sephiroth put a hand on the door, already working on possible ways to break the lock, but kept his voice soft. "What's wrong?"

"Please, don't Snow…" came the shaky murmur of Genesis' voice, practically whispering Sephiroth's pet name. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"I know," Sephiroth said softly, but determined. "But I also know that you would not leave me alone like this. Please I know, I haven't been fair to you lately, but please, open your heart to me."

"I just want to be alone okay?"

"No, it's not okay, You don't sound well." Sephiroth's voice now turned firm, beginning to work the lock. "I'm coming in..."

"DON'T!" Genesis suddenly shouted, stopping Sephiroth dead, still outside the door. "Can't I get some fucking peace even from my own friend!"

Sephiroth froze, rarely had he ever heard Genesis this upset, and never directed at him. He wanted so much to break the door down and wrap his arms around Genesis and comfort him whether the red head wanted it or not. On the other hand, going in there might make things worse, Sephiroth himself hated having other people around when his emotions were getting the better of him, even his closest friends.

Sephiroth let out a defeated sigh as the latter thought won out. "Very well. I won't distress you further. I just thought that since you often bring such comfort to me in times like these I could offer the same."

"Well, don't. Not now," Genesis' voice returned to its former softness, but there was still a firm edge to it that left little room for argument. At least not an argument either one of them had the energy to go on with.

Sephiroth let out another sigh, leaning his forehead against the door. He closed his eyes as he resisted one final urge to rip the door off its hinges. After a few deep breaths, he pulled away, turned on his heel, and abruptly left before any more urges came up.

Genesis had to place his pillow over his head to drown out the sound of Sephiroth walking away. Even as he told Sephiroth to go away, he longed for his silver haired lover's warm embrace, to stroke his hair and tell him everything,

And yet, he could not. His mind was too much in shambles. Having his dearest friend in the world so close to death had hit him hard, in more ways than one. He hadn't realized how strong his feelings for Angeal still were until that moment when he had thought he had lost him forever.

And there lay the problem. Were his renewed feelings for Angeal that of a loving friend or something, more? And if the latter were true, where did Sephiroth still stand in his heart?

He had to sort these feelings out before talking to Sephiroth again, before going back into his arms. He still loved his silver haired general too much to be unfair to him. Others he could treat that way, but not Sephiroth, nor Angeal for that matter.

He had a lot of thinking to do…

000

Angeal slowly opened bleary eyes, well one bleary eye, what with the other being covered by a bandage and all. Slowly the memories of what happened came back to him as he stared at the ceiling while his eyes adjusted.

A large room with ten monks sitting on the floor praying. They were surrounded by at least twenty explosive materia. Angeal had only enough time to activate one barrier before one of the priests whispered the fatal words, and all became a wall of fire…

Angeal winced mentally, everything past that was a complete blur, except for vague, jumbled memories of people rushing and yelling about him, of a distant but terrible pain, and of…

_Zack…_

Angeal lifted his head to look around, but could barely see anything. He lay there for a minute or two longer while the rest of his body caught up to with his mind in terms of wakefulness. He took in a deep breath and managed to slowly push himself to a sitting position with his good arm.

While he was proud of himself for this accomplishment in his injured state, the rest of his body was not happy at all. Every muscle groaned and ached at being forced to work to keep him in the sitting position. However, he willed his upper body to remain upright.

Angeal turned his head in every direction so he could survey the room with his good eye. He was alone. His heart sank a little at that. Though he would never, ever admit it, not even to himself, he hated being alone when he was seriously injured or recovering from surgery.

In truth, he wasn't completely alone, there were noises of medics bustling about on the other side of the curtain, and no doubt one would pop in any minute to check on him. However, it wasn't the same as having someone to talk to, to ground him to the world of the living and to watch over him as he slept. He'd always hated the helplessness of sleeping while injured. It was like little inklings of death every time he closed his eyes.

And yet…

The sleep he had just woken up from, had been a remarkably peaceful, with no fear or nightmares at all. Had someone been watching over him?

A glint caught his eye, and he looked down to see his loyal moogle doll Scruffy tucked between his bandaged arm and chest. He managed a weak smile as he picked up the toy with his good hand and touched his forehead to the moogle's.

_Good to see you again old friend,_ he thought.

Then it occurred to him. He had given Scruffy to Zack before he left for battle. So if Scruffy was here, Zack was…

As if on cue, the spikey haired teen appeared around the corner of the curtain. The younger man stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his mentor was now up and fully conscious.

"Angeal," Zack breathed nearly dropping he cup of water in his hand. He merely stood there in shock, when he had left only for a moment for a glass of water his mentor had still been out cold, and now here he was, alive and sitting up. Currently his brain was still trying to wrap around the concept that after all the worry, Angeal was going to be all right.

The older man managed a weak half smile, feeling a strange wave of relief wash over him that it was Zack here. With his body battered and weak, his puppy's sweet smiling face was just the medicine he needed.

"Hello pup… Are you well…?" His voice was hoarse and cracked, but it still held the same Angeal warmth and nobleness.

Zack shook his head and ran to Angeal's side, everything in his head coming out at once. "Me?! I'm fine! What about you? You're the hurt one! Do you need anything? Are you in pain? Should I get a medic?"

Angeal blinked a few times, his mind fogged from injury and painkillers, and it took a little bit longer to process all of the questions than it normally would. "I hurt everywhere, but it is not bad… I have had worse…." His eyes shifted to the glass of water still clenched in Zack's hand.

"Could I have some water, my mouth is so dry," He asked softly.

"Oh sorry," Zack immediately held out the glass for Angeal to take. However when the dark haired general raised his hand to take the glass it trembled so much no doubt he would drop it as soon as it was put into his hand. Instead, Zack moved in a little closer putting the glass to Angeal's lips. The older man had enough control in his hand to tip the glass how he wanted it and took a sip.

As he moved the glass away his eyes locked with Angeal's one. The deep dark eyes of his mentor stared right back, Zack couldn't say what it was, but he could not tear his eyes away. He was afraid… after all that happened he was afraid if he looked away, when he looked back Angeal would be out cold again, wouldn't be here talking to him, wouldn't be alive…

Suddenly Angeal's eye squeezed shut in pain as he swallowed the sip he had taken. He swayed forward a little, resting his head on Zack's chest. The younger man froze, his breath catching in his throat, but his heart was pounding against his chest.

After finally managing to take a deep breath, and steeling himself the young Soldier raised up a hand and put it on top of Angeal's head, carefully threading his fingers in the raven locks, like he had done so many times before in his dreams when Angeal visited them. Only this was real, very real.

Zack couldn't keep from bringing up his other hand to rest on the other side of Angeal's head and bringing his face a little closer, breathing in his mentor's masculine scent like a sweet perfume. He'd never been this close before, at least not in real life. For once comforting his mentor instead of the other way around.

Zack felt a wave of warmth run through his body, not just the warmth radiating from Angeal, but something else from deep within his heart. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to protect Angeal, to comfort him, to care for him, sooth his fevered brow, heal his wounds, make him happy, make him… smile…

"Bad idea…" Angeal suddenly rasped.

Like he had been struck by a lightning bolt Zack's hands flew away from Angeal's head, so that nothing of him was touching his mentor other than his chest where Angeal had laid down his head in the first place. Zack's heart was pounding again, but not from joy or excitement, but from fear. Hugs and glomps were one thing, but stroking his mentor's hair, taking pleasure in his scent, those were far more intimate. Intimate touches taken without permission. He had over stepped his bounds, cross the line of personal space too far and now Angeal was angry with him.

Angeal sat straight back up again, his breathing a little heavier than before, however, instead of looking angry like Zack expecting his looked more pained. "Bad idea…" he repeated. "The water… swallowing feels like knives…"

Zack let out the breath he did not remember holding, and with that breath went his apprehension. Angeal was not angry with him, in fact he did not look like he had even noticed what Zack had done.

"That sucks," Zack responded, then bit his lip soon after, kicking himself at how stupid he must have sounded.

Angeal tilted his head at his student, mistaking the youth's self reprimand for the frustration at not knowing how to help someone.

"No matter," Angeal said gazing up at the bags on the IV pole, their contents being fed to him through the line in his good arm. "They're probably keeping me well hydrated with all this. Let's see what we got, saline, nectalicine, and oh my old friend Morphine..."

Zack just stared at his mentor. How could Angeal be so casual about this? He'd nearly died, he had been dead!

"That's not funny!" Zack blurted out, but pulled back immediately, again kicking himself for speaking before thinking. Angeal was on painkillers and probably still in shock from this whole thing, of course he was going to be a little loopy.

Angeal looked at him blankly. "Funny?"

"I'm sorry," Zack said softly. "It's just, you died. You were DEAD on the operating table for five minutes." Zack looked away, feeling the prickly sting of tears in his eyes. "What if you didn't come back…What would I do without you?"

He suddenly felt a warm hand on his head. Oh he wanted that warm comfort now more than ever, but the words Angeal said were not what he wanted to hear. "You would be all right... You're strong... You'd... Take my place."

Zack turned back to look at Angeal his eyes wide, his jaw loose with shock. At any other time he would have swelled with pride at Angeal putting him on the same level as him self, but now it seemed like some terrible nightmare, himself a hero at last, but Angeal gone…

Zack shook his head fiercely, taking Angeal's hand from on top of his head and holding it between his own hands. "I could never do that Angeal." He said softly.

Angeal remained silent for a moment, his face unreadable, his gaze focused on Zack's hands holding his own. "I remember…" He said softly. "You held my hand... I was in pain....So much pain." His fingers curled around Zack's. "You held my hand… and it didn't hurt any more."

Again Angeal's words left Zack breathless. His mentor remembered that bloody moment in the trauma room? Zack's hand automatically squeezed back gently. "I'm glad, I just did the only thing I could think of doing at the time."

Angeal's eyes shifted from their hands back to Zack's face. "Have you been her this whole time?"

Zack nodded. "After Genesis left, pretty much. He asked me to look after you, so that the first face you saw after you woke up would be a familiar face. Go figure I step out for one second to go to the bathroom and you wake up."

"You're still the first face I saw." Angeal said softly offering a wan smile.

Zack beamed back at him. Angeal as always was right, he had kept his promise after all.

"That's why I slept so well... You were here." Angeal murmured gazing back down at their hands.

Zack's cheeks pinkened a little, his heart fluttering a little knowing that Angeal had taken comfort in his presence while he slept.

"You may go if you like." Angeal said looking back up, his voice sounding more like his firm authoritative self. "I'll be all right"

The burgeoning happiness that was swelling in Zack's heart deflated instantly. Angeal did not want him here anymore? He was about to protest, but managed to silence himself this time. He had bothered Angeal enough with his outbursts, his mentor needed rest more than anything else and the last thing he needed was more teary eyed pleas.

He slowly stood up and turned to leave, he was about to take his first step when Angeal caught his wrist.

"However," the older man whispered. "If you don't mind. I would like it if you stayed, while I sleep a little."

Zack immediately turned around and plunked back down in his seat next to Angeal's bed, smiling a smile so bright it could have outshone the sun. Angeal returned it with a weak smile of his own as he lay back down.

"Thank you." He said shutting his eyes. "I like seeing a smile on your face better."

"I'll try to keep it there." Zack said softly, his heart pounding again, this time with pure joy.

Angeal had wanted him to stay!

Zack could not describe the lovely feeling in his heart. It was kind of warmth, but more than just a feeling f hot and cold. Whatever it was it felt good, and he hoped it would never go away. He realized he only felt this way when thinking about Angeal.

Then it hit him…

Was this love? The deep love that people talked about, the true love he'd read in stories?

Maybe not, but it was something. Something more powerful than any other feeling he had ever felt in his entire life until now.

He was in love with his mentor, was this even right? Would Gaia curse him for such a love? No, nothing that felt so good, so right, could be evil.

_Love is never a sin, only the lack of it…_

He was in love with Angeal, suddenly his mentor seemed even more distant than ever. Even if it was okay to love Angeal in this way, he didn't even know what Angeal felt for him, or even if Angeal was tied to someone else or not.

The second thought made his chest tighten painfully, the thought of Angeal loving someone else hurt. But it was realistic, too realistic, how could someone as wonderful as Angeal possibly be single?

As he gazed again at the steel general's face, now soft and slack with sleep, his eyes traveled to his mentor's full lips. So close…

Zack had kissed and been kissed before, it was almost always a nice feeling, and that was with people he barely felt anything for. What would it be like to kiss someone who had truly captured his heart?

Consequences be damned. This might be the only chance he would ever get, it was worth the risk. Slowly he bent down and gently pressed his lips against the slightly parted ones of his mentor. They were dry and chapped, complimenting the rest of his abused body, but to Zack they were warm and soft, perfect.

Even though he had barely done anything, when he sat back in his chair he was out of breath. It had been a very chaste, just a press of lips to lips for a few seconds, but to Zack it felt like little tiny lightning bolts were running through his system. All of them seemed to be converging at his heart, growing wonderfully hot like a small sun deep in his chest, his very soul.

Yes he was young, he knew he hadn't enough experience to know what true love was, but he did have enough experience to know what it wasn't, and as he stared at his sleeping mentor he knew he had never felt like this for anyone ever before.

He was in love with Angeal.

000

_Well at least Zack has his feelings sorted out… Hopefully Angeal will reciprocate._

_But what of Genesis and Sephiroth….?_


	13. Upside the Head

_Disclaimer: All characters except for Colt Winchester and Anton Tempest, belong to SquareEnix, I just brought them out to play._

_Big, Big thanks to Writer Chica and __Inuka Nai for their help with this chapter. This one was hard to write for some reason, trying to get everybody's emotions and reactions right on the page like how I had it in my head. _

_And of course big thanks to Alexis4 for betaing!_

_Check out Writer Chica's story "Prodigal Son":_

_.net/s/4966187/1/Prodigal_Son_

_And Inuka Nai's story "White Wings":_

_.net/s/5069701/1/White_Wings_

_Both are really good too!_

_Anywho on with "Heart to Heart"!_

000

Angeal awoke to a slight shudder running down his spine, a reflex that usually happened when an attack was imminent. He was sad to be awake, he had been having such a pleasant dream.

Zack had been there watching over him like he always did. Suddenly, the boy leaned down and kissed him. Not on the forehead, not on the cheek, but tenderly on the lips. Oh they had felt so soft and warm. He still felt that same warmth even now when he was awake.

With some effort, he slowly sat up and spotted the ever-faithful Zack asleep in the chair next to his bed. The boy would no doubt have a terrible crick in his neck from sleeping in that position for too long. His gaze shifted up the young man's neck to his face, his lips, slightly parted as Zack breathed deeply in his sleep.

Those perfectly pink tinted lips soft, moist, and warm. He could feel his own heartbeat quicken as an inexplicable thrill rushed through his body. As he stared his apprentice, the dream kept replaying over in his head. Zack was beautiful, both in body and spirit, how could someone, man or woman, not be attracted to him, no matter how innocent the attraction was.

Zack brought a life and youthful energy out of Angeal that he thought had long since crushed by the years of war, bloodshed, and some considerable suffering. To have someone like that be his, would be the most wonderful experience in the world.

It was then he remembered he did have someone like that once, a young Genesis once had that same energy and he still did to a certain, but it lacked that carefree innocence, nowadays. An innocence brutally ripped from him instead of slowly stripped away like how most people lost theirs. When they were 17 and prisoners of war for three days, and Angeal for one of the few times in his life was powerless to stop it, powerless to save his friend.

Angeal figured Genesis wanted to find someone else he could truly feel safe and protected with. Hence why Genesis flitted from person to person seeking that security Angeal had failed to provide. Genesis found that in Sephiroth. Who would not feel safe in the silver haired hero's embrace?

Though he was happy to see his friends happy in their union, there was a lingering hole in Angeal's heart that casual intimacy could not fill, no matter how he tried.

Zack stirred and readjusted his position a little, but did not wake. Once resettled a small smile crossed his lips. Was he dreaming?

A brief desire flashed through Angeal's mind, he wished Zack was dreaming of him, just as he had dreamt of Zack.

Angeal shook his head. He should not be thinking such things. He figured it was just the morphine talking in his head. And even if it wasn't these thoughts were impossible.

Zack was his student, not his lover.

He was here to teach Zack to be the best SOLDIER he could be, not seduce and take advantage of him. And even if the moral wrongness was pushed aside, why would a handsome, vibrant young man like Zack be interested in him? He was but an old war torn soldier with so many scars on his heart and soul you could barely see the unmarred flesh amongst it.

Still…He could not resist reaching out to gently brush his fingers against Zack's soft cheek. However, his gut reaction made him pull back when he saw Zack's eyes flutter open in response to the contact.

When his eyes were fully open, Zack automatically made a quick survey of his surroundings before settling his gaze on Angeal.

"Angeal... Hey," he began with relief, "Good to see that you're up..."

Angeal tilted his head at his student studying him for a long moment before answering. His eyes were still heavily lidded from fatigue and the effects of the painkillers. Finally, he answered, in his usual stoic tone, but this time it sounded slightly mystified. "You're still here..."

Zack took a brief moment to take in the almost sad sight of the man that he now admittedly cared for in such a state. It was truly saddening, but he could at least be thankful that his mentor was alive and on the road to recovery. "Of course I am..." the words came out sounding a lot more worried than they had in his head. "Can I... get you anything?"

Angeal shook his head and seemed to regret doing so as he winced squeezing his eyes shut and put his hand to his forehead.

Zack almost immediately jumped to his feet, his hands flying out before him, towards Angeal, but as he found himself in such a pose, he knew not what to do with it. His left hand fell down to his side and he worriedly put the right hand on Angeal's shoulder. "Are you sure? Anything? Anything at all?" he asked, the sight of Angeal in such a state rousing a terrible burning in his chest.

Angeal opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head, his voice barely above a whisper. "Just dizzy..."

It took a moment but Angeal finally registered the worried expression on Zack's face. For his lovely student he managed a faint smile. "I've just never seen you stay in one place for so long before"

Zack, reluctantly sat back down and put his chin in his hand. The smile on Angeal's face was an easy fix, causing a smile of his own to spread widely across his face. "I had some troubles sitting still, but I managed. I wasn't about to leave you all by yourself!" he replied, then he remembered Genesis had requested he stay too. "Well Genesis asked me to stay, but I would have if he had asked me or not."

Angeal's smile broadened ever so slightly. "Thank you, you're good kid."

Zack opened his mouth to reply, but forgot the words before they could come out. A strange feeling came too him, as a lot of his blood suddenly rushed to his face. Was he blushing? Quickly, in hopes of hiding the color of his face, he laughed nervously and began to scratch at his scalp. "Nah... I just..." he paused, hesitant due to the sudden sureness of his feelings for Angeal.

"I gotta look out for those I care about, you know?" Though he was not intending to send hints to Angeal, deep down he wished that Angeal would get the hints nonetheless.

Angeal felt his heart drop a little at that, he'd failed to protect Genesis and Zack from being captured. His eyes softened, turning a little sad and when he spoke it sounded almost off handed as if he had not meant to say it aloud at all. "Yes you do... Though sometimes you fail..."

Zack deflated like a balloon hit with a bullet. His posture slumped slightly into one of a more serious, and sad demeanor. Had he failed Angeal? Without thinking, Zack uttered, "I'm sorry... if I failed you, Angeal..."

Angeal's gaze shifted back up to Zack, he blinked a few times in surprise as he registered the meaning behind those words. Zack thought he was talking about him? He reached out and placed a hand on Zack's head, and gently stroked the soft spikes. "Puppy, you have done nothing that could be considered a failure. I was talking about myself."

Zack's eyes widened in shock. "Talking about yourself? You haven't failed --" he cut himself off, his mind flashing past instances. Though, even memories of said instances did not sway Zack's opinion. "You haven't failed anyone," he said with a tone that was nothing but sincere.

"I should have protected you better," Angeal softly, though his face remained its usual stoic countenance, his eyes were growing noticeably watery. "You were captured, you could have been..."

Angeal stopped as his breath caught in his throat as the terrible images flashed through his head. Zack interrogated, tortured violated...

Like Genesis had been...

His face finally broke as a single tear left his right eye and ran down his cheek. He took his hand away from Zack's hair and covered his face with it. "Forgive me... Forgive me..."

The feeling that took the younger man in response to the solitary tear that trickled down Angeal's face was utterly indescribable. It was some mixture of sadness and horror that left him with a tight feeling in his stomach, almost like anxiety, but so much more profound. "An...Angeal!" was the only thing that he could figure to say before he threw his arms around the General in his sickbed.

Just as his arms made contact, however, Zack felt that he should pull back, as if what he was doing was inappropriate, although, he did not want to and kept his arms where they were, around Angeal.

He remained there for a moment, his forehead against the back of Angeal's head. "It wasn't your fault..." he whispered quietly, more to himself than to Angeal as a tear of his own began to make it's descent down the childlike curve of his cheeks.

Angeal automatically tensed as Zack's arms encircled him, he wanted to pull away, he wanted to be strong, General Hewley was supposed to be strong, always invincible no matter come what may. But he was so tired, and Zack's arms were so warm. HIs pride told him he should pull away, but his heart guided his arm out to wrap an arm around Zack's waist as he buried his face into Zack's abdomen.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, I'm not strong enough ..." His voice still sounded deep like he was trying to retain some semblance of General Hewley, Zack's mentor and protector, but he just did not have the strength to hold the sobs back completely.

The feeling of Angeal returning the embrace only goaded Zack to further it. Slowly, and gently, he climbed upon the bed, sitting on his knees on the edge while leaning down to embrace the General. It took Zack a long while before he could muster up speech. He wiped hastily at his eyes, only to bury his face back against Angeal's hair and forced a smile. "Hey... you quit that now..." he whispered, his voice still slightly shaky, but reading an undeniable affection, "You're strong.... You're a lot of things.... Angeal, I..." Zack paused, unable to finish the three-word phrase that he was so sure of. Could he really tell Angeal that he loved him?

No he couldn't…

He simply could not confess such a beautiful sentiment like "I love you," it in a moment of such sorrow and guilt. He could not bring himself to say something so pure with tears of sadness upon his face, or upon the face of Angeal. When he said it, he would want it to be in a moment of pure beauty. "Angeal, I... It isn't your fault. Don't say that you're sorry...please." he recovered.

"I can't be like this... My pride..." Angeal trailed off between gasps.

"You... You should be proud... You've done things that a lot of people would never have the courage to do." Zack could not help, but keeping Angeal's face in between his hands as he pulled away from the embrace so that he could lock eyes with the General. Tenderly, he used his thumb to wipe away his tears just as Angeal had once done for him

"You know my mom used to tell me a legend about the brave prince of Gongaga, and how he fought of the demons that terrorized the village." Zack said managing a fond smile. "He was strong, immensely strong, but even he got tired, and when he thought he couldn't go on, his friends came to help him. I think everyone gets tired and we all need help. That's what friends are for right? Nothing wrong with that."

The corner of Angeal's mouth twitched up slightly into a tired smile. "I think… I think I would like to hear that story."

Zack's smile grew broader, but that did not distract him from the fact that his mentor still looked exhausted. He gently pushed Angeal back against the pillows. "Okay you rest up while I tell you the story kay?"

Angeal nodded and Zack began. "Once upon a time, in a mystical place called Gongaga…"

000

When Sephiroth went to check on Genesis the next morning – after another night of no sleep, which he used to work out the strategy for the coming days – the door to his room was wide open, but Genesis wasn't there.

When the General asked around one of the lieutenants said he had seen the Red General making his way toward the ruins of the temple, by himself. Sephiroth shook his head, Genesis knew better than that, going off alone was a good way to get yourself ambushed, and then killed, or worse captured.

However, deep down he knew why Genesis had gone, and understood. It was the place where Angeal had been hurt. The dark haired general had gone into the temple to capture it, but instead walked right into a trap.

Angeal apparently had the foresight to activate a barrier just before it all went to hell, buying his men a few extra seconds to get out. It was they who had related the story of what happened. The monks had been expecting Sephiroth to walk through that, for they had lined the room with twenty explosive materia and waited. Even though it was Angeal, bagging one of the bloody trinity was worth springing the trap.

At first Sephiroth could not understand why they would be so willing to sacrifice such a sacred place, for he had no intention of destroying it even when they had over taken the town. Winchester had explained it well enough, saying the monks would rather destroy the temple themselves while it still belonged to Wutai, then have it fall into ShinRa hands and have it violated by outsiders.

Sure enough, Sephiroth located Genesis kneeling by the wreckage. As he drew closer, his ears picked up the sounds of soft sobs. Genesis was crying?

Sephiroth swallowed hard. Comforting someone who was in deep sorrow, just one-on-one was definitely not one of his strong suits. Fortunately, for him, Genesis rarely let that kind of emotion free and when he did, he sought Angeal's company. It was then he realized why Genesis had never truly opened up his heart to him. Well if he was going to have all of Genesis, heart and soul, he was going to have to learn how to do this and there was no time like the present.

"Genesis?" He said softly, placing a gentle hand on his lover's shoulder.

Genesis whirled around looking startled. He staggered to his feet and backed away from Sephiroth a few steps, keeping his eyes low.

Sephiroth suddenly felt his chest grow tight. Even now, Genesis was still trying to avoid him? Was it Angeal that Genesis wanted? Angeal to comfort him, Angeal to dry his tears and bring words of comfort?

"Genesis…" Sephiroth held out his arms his voice even softer. "Songbird…"

Genesis looked up and stared at him for a long moment, his face the look of a dam about to break, and without another word, practically fell into Sephiroth's awaiting arms. Sephiroth pulled him into a tight embrace one arm around his slim waist, the other hand stroking the smooth auburn hair.

The silver haired general was a little startled by the iron grip Genesis had around him, clinging to him as if he were afraid he would drown in his own tears and Sephiroth was his only life raft. In all of their two years together, his grip had never been this desperate, this fearful.

"I cannot bear to see you cry." Sephiroth whispered, though his voice lacked the stereotypical intonations of tenderness, the words held no less meaning than if they came from the stereotypical lover. "Please…" He pushed Genesis back a little and gently brushed aside some of his lover's fiery auburn hair now dulled by sweat and Wutai's unforgiving humidity. "Tell me what's wrong."

Genesis squeezed his eyes shut as a suppressed sob visibly wracked his body. He looked down and took a deep breath, His voice was a little clearer than before but not by much. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry Snowball… But I can't stop thinking about it… It was so close! Five minutes, five whole fucking minutes he was gone!"

Sephiroth froze for a moment. He had not known this. He had been informed that there had been some complications during the operation, but they did not specify to that extent. No wonder Genesis was so upset.

The very idea of Angeal actually being dead, even for a short time had Sephiroth's heart falling into the pit of his stomach. He felt a little startled by the intensity of the feeling, after all Angeal, though close, was only a comrade, a dear friend, but it was not the same compassion Genesis shared with Angeal. Right?

Sephiroth shook his head to clear it. He needed it to be as clear as possible to come up with something comforting to say to his distressed lover. He could try romantic terms of endearment that had always calmed Genesis before, but that was when Genesis was the angry or indignant kind of upset, not sorrow and fear. Somehow such words did not feel right here. What could he say to make those sobs stop, to assure Genesis that everything would be all right, that Angeal would be all right?

Angeal. Angeal was good at these situations even though he tried to give off the impression that he was not. Sephiroth cringed inwardly, here he was once again seeking Angeal's advice on how to relate to people, and his friend wasn't even present. It wasn't fair, Genesis was his to comfort.

Sephiroth determined he was going to find another source of comforting words in his mind, no matter whom it was, just as long as it was not Angeal.

What about the puppy?

Zack was good with people. What would Zack say in a moment like this? He remembered his conversation with the young man in the cave, how Zack had so expertly woven his words with emotion to both cheer Sephiroth up, and show him that Zack was sympathetic to his plight. Sephiroth was not sure he had the know-how to execute a phrase like that, but he would certainly try.

He placed his hands on Genesis' shoulders and squeezed them gently. "Angeal would not leave us; he wouldn't trust us on our own." Awkwardly Sephiroth managed one of his rare genuine smiles and loosened the tension around his face and particularly his eyes as much as he could.

To his hidden delight, when Genesis looked back up at him, his eyes looked grateful at the attempt of comfort and a faint smile crossed his red lips. But as quickly as it had happened, Genesis turned his eyes down again and shook his head. "I know... But.... it's never hit me that I even could lose him until now... I don't know what I would do if I lost him..."

Sephiroth could not keep from wincing, and his whole body tensed up again. Angeal meant that much to Genesis, that if he were gone Genesis would not be satisfied with Sephiroth, his own lover. He was the one Genesis was supposed to love, to live for. Right? Genesis himself had said so before, on a clear night with the moon shining almost as bright as the sun. Or had the red-head just been spouting love poems to placate him.

On the other end Genesis seemed to realize what he said, and backed away a few steps, his eyes gazing at Sephiroth apologetically, pleading, "Forgive me." The red general ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sephiroth. You told me you wanted me to open my heart to you as I would Angeal. Angeal... He seems so lonely lately, and I thought how it would be if they had not resuscitated him. He would have died alone on that table with no one loving him. He's been a part of my life since I can remember...and...I can't let it go..."

That hit Sephiroth right in the heart, as if Genesis had grabbed all of his heartstrings and yanked them so hard they all snapped. And deep down Sephiroth felt something else. It was deep but quickly rising. An emotion that was as scarce in his limited repertoire of feelings as Halley's comet was to passing the planet. Envy.

"It all makes sense now," Sephiroth hissed, his voice growing louder with every succeeding word, making Genesis draw back a bit further. "So that's why you didn't want me to comfort you before in your room. You were thinking of HIM weren't you? You didn't want me interrupting your lovely dreams of Angeal! It was him you wanted to comfort you not me!"

"Seph..." Genesis began, but the silver general was in no mood for explanations.

"I mean no more to you than the others you have had, the other trophies of General Rhapsodos' boudoir, with Sephiroth as the crown jewel. Was I just like Talbot, just like Winchester just another notch on you belt?! And all this time you've lead me on, all this time it was Angeal where your true heart lay!"

"No! That's not true! I love you!" Genesis cried desperately, knowing all of this was spiraling out of control. He opened his mouth to explain, to reason with his enraged lover. But he was viciously silenced by the palm of Sephiroth's hand hitting his cheek, with so much force that it sent him to the ground.

"Don't lie to me! I will not be second!" Sephiroth screamed, his voice cracked with the strain of vocal cords so unused to the practice of screaming out of rageful sorrow.

Genesis stared up at him with wide, frightened eyes as he clutched his face. It was a strange face to see on the red general, for if anyone else had dared strike him, he would have beat them senseless, but to be struck by Sephiroth, his lover, his friend, had left him in petrified shock.

As their eyes locked, for the briefest moment, amidst all the rage, there was a single drop of hurt in those jade eyes. But that was only the tip of the iceberg of the hurt inside Sephiroth that felt as though his heart was being ripped to shreds. He still loved Genesis, one moment of realization could not erase two years of happiness right away. He knew if he stood there staring into those watery sapphires, he would weaken, and the hurt would come forward and he would beg his lover's forgiveness for striking him.

But no he was not done being angry, and he turned on his heel and stalked back towards the town, leaving Genesis with his tears and a bruised cheek.

Storming back to the town, his mind was spinning with all possible reasons why Genesis would love Angeal over him. What did Angeal have that he did not? Obviously something that still held Genesis' heart. His heart was pounding with rage and fear. If Genesis left him for Angeal, he would be alone again. Oh he could not stand the thought of that, he had been alone for so long before, and now that he had that taste of true companionship no matter how false it was, he was addicted and he could not go back to loneliness. He would not lose Genesis to Angeal. Genesis was his!

But how could he win this battle of hearts when he was still learning how his worked with emotions. The voices in his head all screamed various strategies for this fight, but all came to unsatisfying ends, except for two and of them, one screamed much louder than the other, a sound that matched the screaming in his heart.

It was so simple. If Angeal was the person Genesis was going to leave him for, then simply remove Angeal as an option. Simply take him out of the picture completely....

"General?"

Sephiroth's head snapped up. He had been so focused on his thoughts he had not noticed he had made it back to the town, and nearly ran into Lt. General Winchester.

"You all right sir?" Winchester asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Quite." Sephiroth answered in a cold voice that sent involuntary chills down the other officer's spine.

The silver haired general remained silent for a few more seconds as he seemed to come to a decision, before turning to address Winchester. "Lieutenant General Winchester, I am going to Medical encampment 909 to check on General Hewley."

"Sir?" Colt could not hold back his surprise completely. It was unusual for the general to leave a battlefield until he had deemed it calm enough to sleep. That was always the sign, "When General Sephiroth slept for more than two hours, the battle was truly over and the area secure."

It did occur to Winchester that Sephiroth could just check-up on General Hewley by way of a cell phone call, but he was not about to question the Sephiroth, particularly when the silver haired general faced him and his eyes were glowing bright green.

"I have talked to General Rhapsodos and he is quite indisposed, both physically and mentally. Therefore you are in command until I return." The General continued in his stoic almost monotone voice, but there seemed to be an extra edge of iciness to it. "Do not disappoint me."

"You can count on me General," Winchester saluted firmly.

Sephiroth returned the gesture and walked off towards the nearest transport vehicle. Winchester, watched the general go a few seconds before turning back this fellow officers who were standing nearby.

"Anton, am I hallucinatin' or were his eyes glowin'?" Winchester asked the nearest officer to him.

"Sir, if that was a hallucination, then we were all having the same one." Tempest answered looking pensive.

Winchester turned back to look at Sephiroth who was climbing into the passenger's seat of one of the humvees. The rocket town native let out a sharp breath, his voice turning grave. "He's pissed about something, all I know is I wouldn't want to be in Hewley's shoes right now…"

000

_Uh-oh, Sephy is not happy… Too many unfamiliar feelings and he doesn't know how to use them or channel them...  
_

_At least Zack and Angeal are getting along…_


	14. Going for the Jugular

_Disclaimer: Everyone except for Lt. Anton Tempest, Lt. General Colt Winchester, Sargeant Ozzie Hendrix, and Dr. Brett Harley, belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

000

Genesis wept until the rivers finally ran dry. With the sorrow gone and the happiness slapped literally out of his head, there was only anger left. Well not really anger, more frustration. Frustration at Sephiroth for not understanding, for asking Genesis to open his heart as he would with Angeal and then turning his back on him when Genesis finally did so.

The Red General grumbled to himself. He needed to work his frustration out before he could even think about facing Sephiroth again. His frustration and his feelings, how much did he love Sephiroth vs. Angeal? Had he always felt this way about Angeal but just denied in favor of his want of Sephiroth? Or was this all the result of the trauma seeing Angeal nearly die?

It was all so confusing.

More than ever he wanted someone's arms to comfort his frustrations away, but with both Sephiroth and Angeal being the relative sources of the frustration, he would have to find it elsewhere. Nothing serious, just a little harmless flirting to boost his ego enough to put some form of happiness back in his heart so he could think more clearly.

Old habits died hard…

He spotted a possible candidate, as he passed through an alleyway between two buildings, one of which had been designated as the makeshift mess hall for the time being, the other acting as temporary barracks.

The young man at the end of the of the alley was one Genesis recognized, as the young SOLDIER 1st Class who had saved Zack and helped the Red General back to the med unit.

Lieutenant Anton Tempest. Of course, the young man's looks paled in comparison to the likes of Sephiroth, Angeal and of course, himself, but the younger SOLDIER was not exactly hard on the eyes either.

The lieutenant seemed completely focused on whatever text was on his cell phone, and failed to notice the officer in front of him, although Genesis was being unusually quiet, until now.

"Well, well we seem to keep running into each other in the oddest of places lieutenant –What was your name again?"

Tempest's head snapped up and the rest of his body snapped to attention. "Tempest, sir. Lieutenant Anton Tempest."

"At ease." Genesis drawled relaxing his own body, so it moved more like water than a SOLDIER march as he closed the distance between them and partly circled the younger man so as to block all paths of escape. "Ah, Winchester's newest Lieutenant."

Tempest seemed to relax just for a moment until Genesis' eyes locked with his and he tensed up again, but this time it seemed more out of apprehension than respect for a superior officer.

"Yes sir." He answered politely but began slowly maneuvering his body to put some distance between himself and the Red general.

Genesis sighed inwardly, no doubt Winchester or Angeal had warned this young man about him ahead of time. Oh well, nothing like a little challenge to get one's mind off the day's stress.

He subtly placed his hand on the wall behind Tempest, effectively blocking the Lieutenant's escape, and leaned in a little closer. "Let me get a good look at you."

Tempest gulped noticeably and his shoulders tensed up a half an inch more, his face remained firm and unreadable as if he were still standing at attention, still trying to hang on to control of his rising fear. Some how he managed to keep his voice stoic. "May I ask why sir?"

Genesis quirked an eyebrow at this. Genesis meant no harm, a few tossed compliments, a few touches, perhaps a chaste kiss if the boy was willing, but nothing more. Most young men were excited albeit a little nervous to be receiving such attention from one such as himself. But this lieutenant seemed genuinely afraid, no matter how much he was trying to hide it. How was it that a young 1st Class SOLDIER who had so readily taken on an Ifrit and come out of the fight relatively unphased, could be afraid of him?

"It is a duty of a general to observe the up and coming talent, that may soon be under his direct command." Genesis said keeping his voice casual, hoping it would put the other man more at ease. Perhaps it was time for a compliment. "You know you have rather beautiful eyes."

Instead of calm the younger man down, Anton took in a sharp breath and his eyes widened ever so slightly, breaking the stoic mask. Apparently, he himself could feel it cracking and looked away, keeping his voice low but firm. "Please, don't sir."

"Don't what?" Genesis prompted softly, raising his other eyebrow.

"I think you know sir," Tempest replied evasively, not wanting to outright accuse such a high-ranking officer of inappropriate behavior, in case he was mistaken.

"Fear not Lieutenant, I would never hurt one of my fellow officers. I am merely appreciating what I see." In an effort to be gentle, he took one of Anton's hands and pressed the inside of the wrist just below the glove against his face.

Suddenly Anton jerked his hand away and flattened himself against the wall as if trying to distance himself as much as he could in the small space.

Now it was Genesis's turn to be caught off guard. The young man who had fearlessly driven under the legs of an ifrit was now flattened against the wall looking like frightened animal, ready to bite and claw his way out of the situation

"Lieutenant—" Genesis began, figuring that returning to formality might be the better course of action, but he was cut off by another loud voice at the other end of the alley.

"Hands off Rhapsodos!"

Both Genesis and Anton turned to see the large figure of Colt Winchester stalking speedily toward them. Without a word spoken, he got between Genesis and his lieutenant, as if trying to shield the younger man from Genesis all together. The scene strangely reminded Genesis of Angeal doing the same thing for Zack many times. However, Tempest was much bigger than Zack was and couldn't quite be hidden by Winchester's broad shoulders

Tempest let out a breath and finally relaxed, looking almost relieved. "General Winchester…"

Colt nodded in Tempest's direction, and said evenly. "Return to your duties Lieutenant, if General Rhapsodos has no objections." He said leveling Genesis with a stern look.

Genesis shook his head. "No objections."

Tempest took a breath to calm himself before hurrying off to do as he was told. Winchester and Genesis watched him go before speaking again.

Winchester crossed his arms over his chest, keeping the stern look from before. "Rhapsodos, if you're gonna to have a little tiff with General Sephiroth, don't take it out on _my_ gunners. Especially Tempest."

"Important to you is he? I didn't know you were so inclined." Genesis purred, quirking an eyebrow, which earned him a venomous glare from Winchester, a rare sight on the usually jovial man's face. "Perhaps not. My mistake."

Genesis cleared his throat and straightened his coat, trying to maintain some dignity even as he felt a little bit guilty. Not so much for the flirting itself, but that he had offended Winchester. "I meant him no harm, you know that Colt."

Colt sighed and softened a little bit. "I know…I know you're harmless at heart, but he doesn't and it might be seen as threatenin'. 'specially to Tempest."

Genesis's eyebrow shot up again, Colt was confirming his suspicions. "Care to elaborate Colt? For someone willing to drive under the legs and blow the skull off an infrit, he seemed unable to cope with my flirting."

Winchester shrugged. "It's simple. An Ifrit he can fight, you he can't. Bein' one of the bloody trinity you've got the power over him. If you wanted to you could order him, make him, and force him to do what you wanted."

Genesis made a face looking more then just a tad insulted that Colt would even suggest he could do such a thing, considering their history together. "I would NEVER...!"

Colt put his empty palms up defensively, "I said I know! But you comin' on to him like that, trapping him in that vulnerable spot, took him back to a bad place. Okay?"

Genesis' face went blank with surprise, and he lowered his voice." He's been...?"

Now it was Winchester's turn to raise and eyebrow. "You don't know?"

Genesis shook his head.

"Oh right, you were in Wutai during Lieutenant General Teveil's trial." Colt said, absently rubbing the back of his head. "Do you at least know what the charges were?"

Genesis remembered Sephiroth talking about it briefly when he returned home. "Sexual assault of a minor and abuse of power. Multiple counts." Then it clicked. "Tempest was?"

Colt nodded, his eyes cast downward gravely. "Yeah. The main victim and the star witness."

Genesis shut his eyes and swallowed hard before opening them again, guilt gnawing at him that he had just hit on an abuse victim, whether he knew it or not. "I… I didn't know…"

"Well ya' didn't bother to find out now did ya? And no doubt he gave you some sort of indication he was nervous."

Genesis said nothing and looked away.

"I know you just got carried away," Colt said patting Genesis on the back, his voice a bit more cheerful than before. "I remember well when I was a lieutenant without the "general" attached to it and you were a colonel and you felt me up the first time at the New Years party."

Genesis looked back at him with a sultry grin, knowing the other officer was trying to change the subject. "I believe we had an agreement on that as well..."

A full grin spread across Winchester's face. "And I wasn't protesting too much."

The Red General's grin turned a little wicked. "It _was_ enjoyable. You had some surprises which I enjoyed immensely."

"That little old redneck Winchester turned out to be a closet Thespian," Colt chuckled.

"Indeed.... very wise though to keep it to yourself. Though your accent with Loveless was delicious." Genesis purred.

Winchester laughed. "Thanks. And I promise to keep the secret that Rhapsodos, gentleman of SOLDIER, Mr. Sophisticate, thespian, poet, conesiuer of fine food and fashion, can chug beer and belch with the best of them."

"Or lose your tongue," Genesis added running a finger down Colt's nose.

Colt shook his head. "Nah I don't think you'd do that, my tongue has too many talents."

The sultry grin returned to Genesis' face. "I would agree. Perhaps after awhile you will match mine." After a pause, he snapped his fingers. "Damn, I don't have that many years."

Colt frowned and laughed sardonically, then suddenly grabbed Genesis by the front of his coat and pushed him up against the nearest wall. A surprised gasp the only protest Genesis gave.

"Maybe, you'd like to see how much I've improved." He said lightly brushing his lips over Genesis' ruby red ones. It was then he noticed the blue and purple borders of bruising edging out from behind the red-head's hair. "What happened to your face?"

Genesis automatically turned away.

"Did… _he_ do that to you?" Colt's voice was barely above a whisper, intoned with both concern and disbelief.

For once Genesis scrambled to come up with some good excuse, the old " I ran into a door" line would not work with Colt. The lieutenant general knew him too well. To frazzled and tired to come up with something to fool his past lover, Genesis settled for the truth and slowly nodded.

Colt's face went absolutely blank for a few moments, then suddenly it contorted with anger. He pulled out both guns from each holster and began storming out of the alley. Though his face was the picture of rage, his voice was eerily calm. "I'm gonna go kick his ass!"

For a moment Genesis watched him walk away stunned, but a rising panic brought him back to his senses. Colt was a fine SOLDIER, a top of the line first class, but he would not live through a real fight with Sephiroth. His personal troubles with Sephiroth were not worth risking Colt's life. With a few giant steps, he caught up to the gunner and took his arm, firmly but gently. "No! Leave it be!"

Colt rounded on him, shouting though it was clear by the hurt in Winchester's eyes that none of the anger in his voice was intended for Genesis. "I don't care who the fuck he is, he has no right to do that to you. And if you're afraid to stand up for yourself against him, I'll do it for you!"

"Listen to me!" Genesis shook his head, tugging on Colt's arm. "If it were anyone else but Sephiroth, I would have hit them back and left them without a second thought. But Sephiroth is different, it's not all his fault you know?"

"Not his fault?" Winchester looked at him as if he had two heads.

"His feelings I mean. A lot of them he's never felt before, aching for another person, hurt at thinking he's been betrayed by them, jealousy after all what does the mighty Sephiroth have to be jealous of?" Genesis let out a weary sigh and leaned against Colt a little. "He certainly has never experienced, much less been taught how to use those feelings in the labs. He's an inexperienced child in that respect. He doesn't know how to channel them properly. And what does a child do when they get frustrated?"

"Throw a tantrum," Colt nodded still not completely convinced that it excused Sephiroth's actions, but at least it was a reason. He sighed in defeat and put his guns back in their holsters. "All right all right, but if he does that to you again, I'm gonna lay him out. Or try to anyway."

Genesis couldn't help but smile, flattered that Colt would be willing to put his profession even his life on the line in defense of Genesis' honor. Of course, he could not let Colt do that. But he felt he should show some appreciation. He leaned forward and gave his former lover a chaste kiss on the lips. "I do appreciate your chivalry Sir Tristan, but this is my own battle to fight. But I assure you, if it happens again I'll sell the tickets.

Colt managed a faint smile, but looked down at the ground, his eyes still a little sad. "I bet you would." He shook his head. "It's just when I see someone not appreciatin' ya I can't help but get a little crazy. I know we weren't serious or nothin' just a bunch of one-night stands, but those were some good nights. I like you. Anyone would be honored to have ya' love 'em, I know I was."

Genesis was genuinely touched by Colt's sentiment, that even though there time was short, his presence had still had an impact on Colt's life. To think he and Sephiroth had been together much longer.

"Perhaps… Maybe that's why." It all clicked like the last piece of the puzzle. Sephiroth was a afraid of loosing what he had, afraid of losing Genesis. "He's scared…"

Colt blinked. "Whadja say?"

"I think he fears I will leave him for Angeal…" Genesis said quietly.

"Would ya?" Colt asked even quieter.

Genesis' shoulders lifted slightly in a soft shrug. "I haven't quit figured where Angeal fits in my heart just yet."

"That would be a good thing to get straightened out, since that's part of the problem," Colt said matter of factly.

"Speaking of Angeal, any word on his condition? Has he woken up yet?" Genesis asked hopefully.

Colt shook his head. "Don't know, they haven't given me an update yet. Guess we'll have to wait till Sephiroth gets back, he went to go see Angelface himself"

In that moment Genesis felt as if all of his blood had suddenly turned to ice. Sephiroth in a jealous, rageful stupor had gone to see Angeal… Oh GAIA!!

"I have to get to the medical camp!" Genesis said already dashing towards one of the humvees.

Colt was needless to say startled by the Red General's sudden change in demeanor and chased after him. "Hold up! What's going on?"

"No time to explain! I have to find Seph!" Genesis explained hastily getting into the humvee.

In an effort to stop Genesis from going anywhere Colt stepped in front of the humvee and slammed his hands down on the hood. "You've all gone crazy! You can't go out there alone!"

"Get out of the way Colt! I can do this!" Genesis yelled out the window.

Winchester did not budge, instead he called over two the first gunners he spotted. "Tempest! Hendrix! Get your asses over here." Two seconds later he berated himself for his momentary brain fart, forgetting what had just occurred between Rhapsodos and Tempest only ten minutes ago.

"General Winchester," Tempest said respectfully as if the past events had not occurred, with Ozzie Hendrix following suite.

"I hate to ask this of you Anton, but I'm gonna." Colt said a tiny bit of weariness creeping into his voice."I want you to have some temporary amnesia right now and escort General Rhapsodos back to the medical encampment."

Tempest shifted a wary glance to Genesis before turning back to Winchester, seeming to come to a decision that he would trust Winchester's judgment no matter what he gave a firm nod. "Yes, sir"

"This is ridiculous Winchester I don't need a chaperone!" Genesis snapped waspishly.

"You're tired, you're angry and you're panicked, that's the triple "no-no" threat." Colt growled. "Someone needs to watch over you so Wutai don't get their hands on you! Now get into the passenger's seat. Tempest is driving!"

"I am perfectly capable of driving." Genesis spat indignantly. "You're being intolerant!"

"I am bein' commander and chief right now." Colt shot back. "Technically with you on the injured list I'm in command and I order ya' to get into the passenger's seat, or ya' ain't goin' nowhere!"

Genesis let out a frustrated growl, but complied. Where it not for the time constraints Genesis would have fought the good fight 'till the end, but every second he wasted arguing was another second that Sephiroth was getting closer to Angeal. It was much more efficient to just be cooperative.

Tempest wordlessly moved into the driver's seat next him and turned on the engine, keeping his eyes averted and his face stoic.

"I apologize if I offended you earlier Lieutenant, I assure you I meant no harm only hospitality and I assure you it will not happen again." Genesis in his own stoic voice, the one he used for professionalism instead of charm. He lowered his voice and continued, his tone softer more personable. "I'm truly sorry, I did not know."

The younger man's eyes widened a little in genuine surprise, he let out a breath, relaxing even more. And replied in the same soft voice, to though there was a touch of remorse to it. "I thought everybody did." He took in another breath before raising his voice to a more normal level. "In that case, I have no memory of it sir." He said simply.

"That's very accommodating of you," Genesis said solemnly. "No doubt _he_ taught you that, to keep you silent."

"No, I learned it from those who did not believe me," Tempest answered cryptically.

Genesis opened his mouth to ask one more question, but was cut off by a knock on the car door on his side.

"General Rhapsodos, sir?" Ozzie gazed at the Red General with a look that Genesis would describe as the wide-eyed adoration of a new cadet at first setting eyes upon of the Trinity, usually Sephiroth. But Hendrix's look was directed at Genesis alone.

Normally the Red general liked such admiration, but now he had no time for it so he answered with a curt. "What?"

"I didn't get to say this on the way over, but you're my hero," Ozzie answered all at once grinning ear to ear, then without another word clamored up to the roof of the Humvee to stand guard on top of the vehicle just as he had done on the way over.

Genesis's gaze shifted back to Tempest. "You did not tell him?"

"I told you I have no memory of what you are talking about sir. Just that Ozzie Hendrix, he's a great admirer of yours," Tempest answered, a fond smile crossing his face. "He thinks you have much better fashion sense than Sephiroth."

The Red General nodded, understanding, but could not keep from smiling at that. "Well he is correct."

"I let Ozzie take care of the fashion worries," Tempest said then shouted up to the rooftop. "Locked in Oz?"

"Ready!" The second called back enthusiastically called.

With that, Colt stepped away from the front of the vehicle and went up the Tempest's window. "You take care now," he said giving Tempest a rough, but friendly pat on the warm.

The lieutenant nodded, and when Colt stepped away from the vehicle, took off towards the medical encampment.

Genesis idly stared out the window at the trees whizzing by. Even though he was still mad and frustrated with the silver-haired general, he could never leave Sephiroth. The very thought of being without his silver haired angel felt like an iron stake through his heart. He would never in his right mind ever give Sephiroth up, not even… not even for Angeal…

Then it all made sense, he loved Sephiroth, Sephiroth was his, and his heart belonged to Sephiroth. These new more powerful feelings he had been feeling for Angeal the past couple of days had been born from grief, and memories of a physical relationship long since given up. All confusing the love for a friend with that of a deep abiding love for a soul mate, like what he had with Sephiroth.

He finally knew for sure what he wanted, he just hoped it had not come too late…

000

Sephiroth barely said a word to anyone when he arrived at the encampment, he didn't have to. Being the general of the entire army and a hero, his reasons for being at the certain place at a certain time were rarely questioned by his SOLDIERs, even Colonel Wyndham.

Upon seeing the general enter the encampment, Wyndham had gone to greet and question him about why he was here and if there was an emergency to be attended to. However, the look on the General's face said that he was he was here for a single purpose which did not involve Wyndham, and Sephiroth would be most displeased if someone distracted him from said purpose even if only for a few seconds.

Wyndham decided that it would be better to stay out of the way and if Sephiroth did need Wyndham's consult for something he would most likely send for him when he was ready.

When Sephiroth entered the infirmary it got quite a stir from both the wounded and the medics alike. Those who were healthy enough to stand, straightened and saluted as Sephiroth passed by, with the only response a dismissive "at ease" wave from the General.

Sephiroth only had to ask once before being directed to where Angeal was being kept in the recovery room. Before moving around the curtain, he told the medics who had accompanied him and the guards that he wanted to be left alone. Though a strange request, no one was about to question it.

However, when he rounded the curtain he found he was still not alone. At Angeal's bedside sat the Puppy.

Zack stood up straight almost immediately. "Seph—er General sir!"

"You may go I will look after general Hewley," Sephiroth said coolly, trying to give off the impression that Zack meant no more to him than the average cannon fodder.

A look of confusion as well as a little shock etched its way across Zack's face as he looked into Sephiroth's eyes. The faint warmth he had seen before when they had been in the cave and searching for Angeal and Genesis was gone and now there was only ice in those jade eyes.

"But General, Sir. Angeal asked me to stay, and General Rhapsosdos did too." Zack protested quietly.

Sephiroth's expression darkened even more. He was already in a bad mood and the boy's resistance was already short fusing his temper. "General Rhapsodos, has been relieved of command for the time being and even if he were not, I outrank him and Angeal. My order supersedes both. Now get out."

Still Zack hesitated. "Sir he asked me as his friend to stay. Not a SOLDIER."

Sephiroth felt his entire body tighten and his teeth clench, suppressing a feral growl. Angeal so well loved, by both Genesis and this beautiful boy here. It wasn't fair.

"Don't make me, make you leave," Sephiroth growled through clenched teeth. "As his friend as well I want you out!"

Zack gulped but did not move, he pulled out his trump card and put on the best, most pitiful puppy eyes he could muster. "P-please let me stay with him as a friend."

However, Zack realized too late that he had overplayed his hand. Instead of softening Sephiroth like it had always done Angeal – and most other people he used it on – the General looked even angrier. When had his eyes had gone jade to almost neon green?

"Don't even try that with me!" Sephiroth snarled and grabbed Zack by his hair, pulled back the white curtain and unceremoniously tossed the young man out into the main recovery room.

A stunned Zack slowly began to collect himself up from the floor. By the time he had turned back to look at Sephiroth. The general had pulled the curtain back over, concealing himself and Angeal from view.

Zack's pounding heart and pumping adrenal glands were screaming at him to charge back in there. Something in Sephiroth eyes sent a chill through his entire body. But whatever that something was it made him fear for Angeal's life, though he could not put his finger on why. Angeal was Sephiroth's friend right?

"You all right?"

Zack's head whirled around and looked up to see Dr. Harley, the surgeon that had operated on his ankle and had saved Angeal, leaning over to offer Zack a hand up.

Zack shook his head and picked himself up off the floor, sweeping some imaginary dust off his clothes. "Yeah I'm fine... but Angeal's in there and..." Zack trailed off as he gazed back at the white curtain.

"Oh don't worry he's probably the safest one in there." Harley patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "Sephiroth's is probably worried sick and he doesn't want you or anybody else seeing him like that. Even still I wouldn't go back in there if I were you."

Zack shifted uncertainly, he wanted to believe Harley's words but something inside was screaming that it wasn't _right...._ that his hero wasn't right somehow…

Sephiroth stared down at the still form of Angeal, the only movement coming from the slow rise and fall of his chest. Even in Sephiroth's current state of mind he was startled still by the pitiful form of his fellow warrior. For a moment he was an amnesiac forgetting why he was here in the first place. Automatically, his hand went out to caress the raven locks, like he had done for Genesis the last time he had ended up in the recovery room.

Angeal stirred in response, but did not wake, and quickly went back to being still, but not before he let out a breathy. "Genesis…"

Sephiroth felt as if Angeal had gotten up and ripped his heart out from his chest. Now he remembered… He feel his insides burning, his muscles twitching, aching to do something, _something!_

Angeal…

It wasn't fair. Angeal had everything, a kind mother, a good home to go back to, a happy childhood, and now he even had Genesis.

It. Just. Wasn't. FAIR.

Sephiroth's hand moved down to hover just above Angeal's neck. It would be so easy. In Angeal's fragile condition, it would not require a lot. He wouldn't even have to crush his larynx. With his reflexes numbed by fatigue, painkillers, and the unawareness of sleep, Angeal's body wouldn't even recognize and react to it's airway being cut off until it was too late.

One thumb wrapped in cold leather came down to caress the jugular vein of Angeal's throat.

_So easy…_

000

_Quick somebody get the Chocobo trank gun!_


	15. Snowball

_Disclaimer: Everyone except for Lt. Anton Tempest, Lt. General Colt Winchester, Sargeant Ozzie Hendrix, and Dr. Brett Harley, belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

000

One thumb wrapped in cold leather came down to caress the jugular vein of Angeal's throat.

_So easy…_

The other fingers came down to join it, easily encircling Angeal's neck. One good clench of his fist would do the job.

But his hand did not move, his fingers did not budge and remained gently splayed across Angeal's throat. Just as something inside him had driven him to this murderous state, something else froze him and the screaming from it was growing increasingly louder, drowning out the voice of "kill! Kill!" with "Stop! Stop!"

"No…"

Sephiroth felt his breath hitch in his throat as his eyes flicked to Angeal's face. It as contorted as if he were in terrible pain, his head turned to the side away from Sephiroth, his voice ragged and barely above a whisper.

"Forgive me… Forgive me… Genesis….

However, his anger could not die just yet as it looked for reasons why Angeal would say that. Was Angeal asking Genesis' forgiveness for leaving him and now wanting him back?

"Couldn't save you…"

That took Sephiroth by surprise, this was not a plea for Genesis to come back him, Angeal was truly asking for forgiveness for some wrong he had done. But what…?

Did it have something to do with when they were prisoners, or some battlefield incident….?

The pitifulness and weakness in Angeal's voice seemed to break through the fog of illogical rage and fuel the screaming of "Stop!" from the centers of his logic.

Then Sephiroth saw something that extinguished his anger all together in one fell swoop. A single tear slid down Angeal's cheek.

Without thinking, his hand drifted from Angeal's throat to his cheek and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. Angeal let out a soft moan and seemed to calm down considerably.

_You fool you love Angeal too!_ His own logic screamed at him. _When Genesis isn't there you go to Angeal!_

It was true whenever Genesis was deployed on a mission, Angeal was always the first person Sephiroth sought out to keep him company in his lover's absence. When he was recovering from one of his sessions with Hojo, and Genesis had been in Wutai, it was Angeal who sat next to him, talked to him, covered his paperwork, and made him lots of chicken noodle soup to help his recovery.

Whenever he and Genesis had had an argument, he always sought Angeal's counsel on what to do, in terms Sephiroth could understand, for Angeal had the General's calmness, but Genesis' full range of emotions even though most of the time he chose not to express them.

Then the horrifying realization came down on him all at once, he had just tried to murder his best friend!

Sephiroth slowly sank into the chair once occupied by Angeal's student and scrubbed his hands over his face. What was wrong with him? Angeal was his friend not an enemy, and yet he had just tried to strangle him. Neither Angeal or Genesis could help how they felt towards each other, no more than Sephiroth could. The silver haired general shook his head, a sickness growing in the pit of his stomach. He had almost killed Angeal, a fine SOLDIER an asset to both himself and ShinRa as a whole, out of petty jealousy.

What scared him was how this seemed to have deeply taken over him, controlled his actions, blinding him to what he was doing until it was almost too late. Almost, the key word here. He had managed to regain control when it counted. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep that had diminished his defenses to his own emotions and allowed them to take such complete control. Either way he could not let that happen again.

Fortunately, Angeal was still unaware of what had happened, and judging by the puppy's nature, he would accept a personal apology for being kicked out. Sephiroth only hoped that Genesis would be so forgiving.

The silver haired general reached out a hand and gently smoothed back some of Angeal's hair, whispering, "I am the one who is going to need Genesis' forgiveness."

Angeal's head suddenly turned and to Sephiroth's surprise, it seemed he was trying to nuzzle more into the warmth of Sephiroth's hand.

What surprised the General even more was Angeal's soft murmurs of, "Zack… please…stay…"

It was Zack Angeal wanted?

The general didn't know why, but he felt strangely lighter at the thought of Angeal wanting Zack instead of Genesis. But then his professional instincts kicked in, was that even right for someone of Angeal's position to want some one of Zack's position? His encyclopedic mind went over the rulebook, and found there were two stipulations about superior officers dating and/or having an affair with a person of a lower rank.

Stipulation 1 stated that the person of lower rank must be of legal age. As a 16 year old SOLDIER Zack was that. Young persons in SOLDIER were exempt from most age laws. At 14 and 15 the boys hadn't quite come out of puberty, so there bodies were still growing and changing into the men they would be come. This spurt of growth and change was a perfect time to introduce the SOLDIER serum into their bodies if they were compatible. However, 14 and 15 year olds were still considered minors and therefore off limits to dating outside of their peerage. However, 16 was when the boys started being sent on missions and for the exceptional recruits being put through the advanced program to 2nd-class. At this stage for young SOLDIERs, it was figured if you were old enough to be called upon to fight and die on missions for ShinRa, then they were old enough to make their own decisions on whom to fuck or be fucked by.

However, on that same note, there were those who would take advantage of their higher position, to get what they wanted whether the target was willing or not. To protect lower ranks from wicked intentions stipulation 2 stated that you could be indicted for abuse of power if a superior officer threatened to withhold training, gave bad marks, or threatened expulsion from the program if the young SOLDIER refused sexual advances. And complaints filed by lower ranked SOLDIERs against a higher ranked one would be taken seriously. It seemed like an obvious rule but it had not been officially written into the rule book until after the Teveil-Tempest case.

Sephiroth remembered he had been one of the judges for first part of the court martial. It had taken place not long after he had become General of the whole army. Because of his new status, he had access to files no one else had and he found a written complaint written by Anton Tempest after he had first come under Teveil's mentorship when he was still 15, apparently it had been ignored and stowed away by the Commander in Chief before Sephiroth. It proved not only that Teveil had used his power of rank over Tempest, threatening to expel the boy if he did not do what Teveil wanted, but the letter also proved that Anton was a minor at the time the abuse began.

Sephiroth presented the letter at the court martial, stating that since he was the only one who had access to the file, he was the only one who could present it. However, because of this Sephiroth stated his impartiality in the case was no longer intact so he had to withdraw his position as a judge and leave it for the other officers to decide.

Of course, with the devastating evidence, the other five officers decided against Teveil and he was locked in the maximum-security prison, built specifically to contain SOLDIERs until their serum enhancements were completely gone.

However, this seemed not to be the case at all with Zack and Angeal. Zack was of legal SOLDIER age, and judging by Zack's happy and perky demeanor and the way he always seemed to light up and smile whenever Angeal was nearby, he was not being abused in such a way. Even now when he was 20 and had been free from Teveil for almost two years, Tempest always seemed to tense up whenever Teveil's name was spoken, and flinched whenever the man had come anywhere near him, even at the trial.

No, it could not be that kind of relationship between Zack and Angeal. Everything else aside, Angeal was simply not that kind of person. He just couldn't be.

Sephiroth sighed and resumed stroking Angeal's hair, with the legalities of Zack and Angeal out of the way, the General could set his mind on the next challenge, thinking up how he was going to make things right with Genesis.

000

Zack paced anxiously outside the infirmary. He knew if he had stayed just outside the recovery room door, the temptation to run back to Angeal's side against Sephiroth's wishes would have been too great. He knew if he disobeyed the General a third time he would probably get slammed into the wall, and Angeal would be angry with him for being insubordinate.

Still… Something in Sephiroth's eyes chilled him to the bone, and there was a persistent nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that kept telling him to run back in there and protect Angeal.

Protect him from what? Sephiroth was one of Angeal's best friends…right? That was the logic that fought said nagging feeling and kept him outside.

Zack's cell phone interrupted his puzzling reverie. He was surprised to see that it was Genesis of all people trying to contact him.

"General Rhapsodos?" Zack answered.

"Zack good, how is Angeal?" Genesis sounded almost relieved at first, but the serious worry crept back into his voice when Angeal's name passed his lips. "Has woken yet? How does he look?"

"He's been off and on; awake for a little bit and then dozing off." Zack said trying to make his voice as cheerful and hopeful as he could manage even though he was plagued with worry. "I can't tell you how he looks at this moment since General Sephiroth showed and tossed me out of the room…literally…"

"Sephiroth is there," Genesis said shortly in a voice that sounded in between a statement and question. "He's with Angeal?! Zack you need to get back in that room now, he won't do anything with a witness!"

Zack felt as his entire chest seized up and only managed to squeak out. "Do What?!"

All guile and sophistication was gone from Genesis' voice and there was only desperate urgency and frustration. "Nevermind! For Gaia's sake Zack just get back in there!"

Zack did not have to be told a third time before he clapped the phone shut and dashed back into the infirmary. Why Sephiroth would be a danger to Angeal he still did not understand, but right now with Genesis, Sephiroth's own lover, confirming Zack's darkest worries, he had no time to think just act, just get back to Angeal!

Zack dashed past bewildered medics and patients and annoyed rants of running in the recovery room, before finally skidding to a halt in front of Angeal's curtain. He took in a deep breath, steeling himself for the storm that would come when he faced the General again, but Angeal's safety was always worth it, always. Plus it didn't hurt to know in the back of his mind that Genesis would back him up on this insubordination.

However, when he pulled back the curtain he did not see an angry Sephiroth standing ominously over a helpless Angeal with nothing but malicious intent, instead Zack saw quite the opposite.

The mighty silver-haired General was sitting at Angeal's bedside with one hand over Angeal's and other hand gently stroking the younger man's raven hair.

Zack let out the breath he had been holding, both in relief and surprise. He had never been so happy to be so wrong about a situation, and it was a complete revelation to see the General be so tender to someone. Sure, he had guessed deep down Sephiroth had it in him, based on their previous conversation in the cave, but to see it with his own eyes almost took his breath away completely.

"I am sorry for manhandling you before," Sephiroth said before Zack even realized that he'd been noticed. The general's voice was its usual professional monotone, and thankfully lacked the harsh iciness from before. And when he finally turned to face Zack his eyes had returned to their normal soft jade, and were warm again.

Normally, Zack would have expected more than a simple "I'm Sorry" for being thrown out – rather roughly – by his hair, but an honest "I'm sorry," from Sephiroth meant more than any formal note of apology or gift basket anyone could offer.

"Apology accepted sir, and I'll try to be more obedient next time," Zack said quietly, but cheerfully at seeing that Sephiroth seemed more like his usual self.

Sephiroth nodded in return, "Then let us speak no more of it."

Zack nodded back, but his gaze shifted to Angeal, when the other man stirred.

Angeal opened his eyes. Judging by the sudden jaw and furrowed brow on his mentor's face, Zack guessed he was a little confused that he was getting an eyeful of silver, instead of black puppy spikes.

Angeal sat up suddenly, looking almost alarmed as his right eye darted around the room, looking for something. Zack couldn't help but feel a tiny flutter at seeing Angeal calm down as soon as the frantic eye settled on him. Of course, it was silly to believe Angeal calmed down merely by setting eyes on him alone, but Zack often had tendencies to be silly.

Angeal closed his eye again and groaned, mumbling, "too fast, too fast" as he lay back down against the pillow.

"When'd you get here Seph?" Angeal rasped.

"A little while ago, I wanted to see your condition for myself," Sephiroth answered simply.

"You're a good friend," Angeal offered a wan smile.

For moment Sephiroth hung his head a little, his only show of guilt for having such cruel intentions for his friend only 5 minutes before. However, seemed to be eating away a lot more on the inside for he abruptly stood up.

"I should go, you need your rest. Although," Sephiroth looked over at Zack with slightly upturned lips. "I hear laughter and smiles are the best are good medicine. Zackary Fair is more accomplished at it than I."

"Oh your facial muscles just need more practice, mine too for that matter." Angeal lazily patted Sephiroth's arm, a dazed thoughtfulness crossing his face. "We'll teach him how to do it won't we pup?"

"Yes sir!" Zack grinned.

"See 'Snowball' now that's a good example of a cheerful grin." Angeal said in his best teacherly and pointed at Zack's face. "Study it closely."

"I will, dutifully," Sephiroth said humoring him, knowing full well it was mostly the morphine talking.

Meanwhile Zack caught Sephiroth's eye and the younger man mouthed "Snowball?" with a raised eyebrow.

In response Sephiroth put a finger to his lips to make the "keep quiet" sign and then ran the same finger across his throat, indicating an "or else" sign.

Zack nodded and immediately responded with the "zipped lips" sign, although he could not suppress a chuckle at Angeal's chosen pet name fore Sephiroth.

The mighty Sephiroth, SOLDIER 1st Class, General of Generals, hero, god… _Snowball…_

"As your student has done well looking after you so far, I shall continue to leave it in his capable hands." Sephiroth said formally, but with warmth he reserved only for his friends. "Get well soon Angeal."

"Sounds like a plan," Angeal patted Sephiroth's arm again. "Take care of yourself Snowball."

Zack hid another snigger, behind a genuine smile as Sephiroth passed him.

The General closed the curtain behind him and let out a weary sigh. Another crisis averted, but now an even more precarious situation lay ahead of him.

Standing in the doorway at the other end of the recovery room was Genesis…

000

_Oh boy… The confrontation…. How will things go?_


	16. Scrubbing

_Disclaimer: Everyone except for Lt. Anton Tempest, Lt. General Colt Winchester, Sargeant Ozzie Hendrix, and Dr. Brett Harley, belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

_Thank you both Alexis4 and NeverFree for betaing.  
_

000

Genesis practically leapt out of the humvee as soon as Tempest parked it and dashed toward the infirmary. If he had been in a less frantic mood, he might have felt somewhat sorry for the poor medics he shoved out of his way.

He skidded to a halt in front of the recovery room door and stopped dead when his eyes fell on Sephiroth at the other end of the room.

The silver-haired general was just coming out from behind the curtain that partitioned Angeal's bed off from the others. A million questions ran through Genesis' head at break-neck speed, the most prominent being: had Zack gotten there in time?

To some relief he could see the unmistakable silhouette of spiky hair on the other side of the curtain. Zack was there, and not screaming about his mentor being dead.

The red-head's eyes shifted back to Sephiroth, who had noticed him too by now. So many contrary emotions flitted through Genesis' head. On one hand he wanted slap Sephiroth and tell him what an idiot he was for being such a hypocrite; for telling Genesis to open his heart up and then turning his leather-clad back on Genesis when he didn't like what he heard. On the other hand, the red-head also wanted to run up and shower Sephiroth in affection, and beg his forgiveness for doubting the love between them and declare in front of the entire recovery room that Sephiroth was his one true love, for all time.

Finally, Genesis settled on just winging it and began to walk in Sephiroth's direction, keeping his body stiff and his face blank. As if reading his intentions, Sephiroth began to close the distance between them until they finally met in the middle of the room.

The intensity radiating off the two generals was so thick it actually began to make the pulsimators on some of the patients beep loudly.

Genesis opened his mouth to say something, but found himself to be just as indecisive as before. Luckily, Sephiroth spoke first.

"Angeal is awake, you should go and see him," Sephiroth said softly, no trace of the malice and envy from when they met last left in his voice. Only his typical calm, matter-of-fact tone, maybe tinged a little with guilt.

Genesis' mouth fell completely open with shock; this was the one response he had not been expecting. Immediately he felt his anger begin to wash away. "Seph…" He began, but Sephiroth cut him off.

"Later," he said gently, but firmly. "Not here, there are too many ears, even if they are wounded."

Genesis knew whose ears in particular he meant and it was best. He did not want Angeal finding out about any of this. His friend had enough to deal with already, and did not need the added stress of dealing with a joust between his two best friends, with him being the unwitting and innocent center of it all. With that Genesis slowly nodded and allowed Sephiroth to pass by him, but he could not resist running he hand along the silver-haired general's arm and hand as he passed.

Things might actually be all right now, but it was still going to take a lot of soul searching and heart letting from them both, for all of their feelings could come out and so there would be no more walls.

In the meantime, Angeal needed him.

000

When the curtain moved back again, Zack nearly jump when instead of seeing a flash of silver, he saw a flash of red. Even though Genesis had called him, he had not expected the general to show up, particularly since Genesis had been sent to Pachua for his own safety in the first place.

Angeal seemed equally surprised, as he blinked a few times trying to discern whether or not Genesis was real or a product of the morphine. However, when he finally deemed this Genesis to be the real thing, a big warm smile spread across his face.

Zack's jaw nearly dropped, a big warm genuine smile was about as common as a blue moon for Angeal. In fact, the only time he had ever seen Angeal smile like that before was on Sephiroth's birthday.

"Genesis," the older man said softly and reached up a shaky arm toward him.

The red general lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut, a small sob escaping his throat. When he opened his eyes again two crystalline tears rain freely down his cheeks, but he was smiling too, with a warmth that matched Angeal's. With two large steps, he closed the distance between them, taking Angeal's hand between his own and pressing his forehead to his friend's.

"You're all right," Genesis rasped, between what seemed to be sobs of joy.

"Yes, you're here," Angeal whispered, raising a hand to the top of Genesis head to stroke the auburn locks.

Zack watched the scene with a numbing shock. He couldn't help but feel just a little bit jealous, (okay, a lot jealous) at the sight of them. Genesis earning such a smile from Angeal so easily, a smile Zack would give anything to see pointed at him.

Suddenly, he felt very awkward just standing there, watching while the two whispered friendly endearments to each other. He felt like a third wheel on a bike, present but useless. Zack realized that he couldn't stand being in the room anymore. Backing out of the cubicle slowly, he replaced the curtain to hide the intimacy of the two friends from view. He didn't know where to go, but he knew he had to get out of there.

He quickly made his way out of the recovery room and then out of the infirmary all together. He took a few deep breaths, hoping his jack hammering heart would calm down little, and the tears in his eyes would disappear. He kept telling himself he had no right to feel this way, that Angeal did not belong to him just because of how he felt, but still; the thought of Angeal showing such affection to someone else and nothing of the sort towards him, hurt a lot.

He looked around for something, _anything_ that would take his mind off all this. Thankfully, not far away he spotted Anton at one of the wash stations.

Zack quirked an eyebrow as he drew closer, Anton seemed to be scrubbing furiously at his arms with soap, from fingertips to right up past the elbows and almost to his shoulder armour. This would not be so peculiar if Tempest were a surgeon, but as a SOLDIER…

On the other hand every SOLDIER had their own little quirks, Sephiroth with his compulsive neatness, Zack with his urge to bounce while he walked and hug people, Angeal's resistance to buying expensive things at all costs, and Genesis' impulse to buy anything he found pretty on the spot. Perhaps Anton was just a compulsive hand washer.

"Yo! Lieutenant!" Zack called out, bounding up to Anton.

Tempest had been so focused on his hands he hadn't noticed Zack's approach and nearly jumped when the younger man called to him. Anton's head snapped to stare at him, and for the briefest moment, a mere microsecond, Tempest's eyes were not that of commander of SOLDIERs, but that of a frightened child about to be struck.

Zack blinked, and just like that it was gone, the lieutenant was back and shaking his head in embarrassment. His voice was its usual calm as if nothing had happened. "Sorry Zack, I didn't see you coming, my mind was somewhere else."

Tempest's momentary loss of face was not lost on Zack, "Are you okay sir?"

"Fine, just fine…" Tempest insisted offering him a smile.

Zack may have been only sixteen, but he seemed to have been born with the talent of telling fake smiles from genuine ones no matter how well the person faked it. And Anton was faking big time. However, even with this knowledge Zack really had no reason to push the subject, but as a nice gesture he thought to offer a friendly shoulder.

"If your sure sir. I'm a good listener if ya need to talk." Zack offered.

Anton laughed softly as he washed the soap off his hands. "Yes, you are. I already divulged much more than I intended when we talked in the infirmary that first time..."

Zack absently rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed. He also seemed to be born with the talent of encouraging people to spill their guts to him, whether he wanted to hear or not. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to…"

"I know… "Anton said softly. "You're just easy to talk to. Ozzie's that way sometimes when he wants to be."

Zack opened his mouth to reiterate that he did not know how to control the "spill your guts to me" power, when the aforementioned Hendrix came towards them.

"Hey Anton, oh hey Zackoroni," Ozzie greeted them cheerfully, "I was just talking to Gibbins and he said—" Whatever Gibbins said died on Ozzie's lips when the Second froze, his eyes catching sight of Anton's arms. The smile fell from his face and his voice went from cheerful to almost terrified. "Gaia, what happened?!"

Zack's eyes flicked back and forth between the other two men in alarm. He knew it! If the situation wasn't so serious, he would have patted himself on the back for sniffing out a fib from a first class SOLDIER.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Tempest deflected the same way he had with Zack before, but Ozzie wasn't falling for it.

"Bullshit!" The Second shouted grabbing Anton's arm and pointing at the redness radiating up past the elbow. "You've been 'scrubbing' again!"

Now that caught Zack a little off guard, what did Anton washing his hands have to do with anything. "Is there something wrong with scrubbing, Ozzie?"

"Yeah when you're a SOLDIER and you scrub harder than Dr. Harley before a surgery," Ozzie exclaimed.

Tempest growled and yanked his arm out of Ozzie's grasp. "I said I'm fine!"

Zack took an involuntary step back; Anton not only looked angry, but downright furious, and to Zack it was downright unnerving. Tempest always seemed so calm and collected, it almost didn't seem possible he could be capable of such fury.

But like the vulnerably Zack had seen from Tempest earlier, the mood swing only last a few seconds. Tempest blinked few times before closing his eyes completely and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Oz," Anton said softly, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "That wasn't meant for you."

"No, don't apologize," Ozzie said gently, putting his hands on Anton's shoulders to give him a friendly shake. "I kinda freaked out on ya back there, I just got worried."

"I know," Anton opened his eyes again and offered his friend a faint smile.

Ozzie perked up a little more. "Now, once more with calmness. What happened?"

"Not now Oz. I don't have time for an intervention right now; I just need a quick fix." Tempest said darkly.

"Don't give me that," Ozzie said firmly, sounding more like Angeal than the wild guitarist now. "This is rest period, we have time."

"Yes, and I'd rather not spend it in therapy with Doctor Ozzie," Tempest said dryly.

Ozzie gave his friend a look. "And you'd rather spend it scrubbing your skin off?"

"Fair point." Tempest sighed and rolled his eyes, giving in. "All right. I was—"

Anton abruptly stopped and his eyes shifted to Zack. Ozzie followed his gaze and looked like he had just swallowed a bug when his eyes traveled to Zack too.

Zack froze when the eyes of the other two officers fell on him. He knew he should have walked away when things started to get personal, but like a train wreck, he just couldn't look away.

"Um… I …uh," Zack shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to butt in, but if there's anything I can do to help, I will."

While Tempest softened and assured him that everything was all right, Zack noticed Ozzie had taken on the expression of one whose inner cranial light bulb had just switched on.

"Anton's right, it is okay. In fact you're the perfect person to show up," Ozzie said, grinning smugly as if he had just come up with the most brilliant idea in the world.

Both Tempest and Zack looked at the Second as if he had suddenly grown another head.

"He is?"

"I am?"

"Anton, your therapist said a group intervention would be the best help eventually, and with Zack here, three's a group," Ozzie said matter-of-factly.

"Ozzie!" Anton sputtered.

"What? He's got a good face. From what you've told me he seems like a good kid." Ozzie said defensively.

"That's not the point," Anton pinched the bridge of his nose. "Enough people know about this, I don't want to get the younger recruits started to."

"But that _is_ the point," Ozzie protested. "You'd be telling him yourself; your side instead of rumors from somebody else's whispers. Your therapist said the more you tell on your own terms, the better you'll come to terms with it and shut the damn door already."

Anton looked up at Ozzie and then over at Zack, studying the younger man for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I'm in trouble with General Hewley enough as it is. I don't need to add corrupting the virgin ears of his protégé to that list."

Zack's gazed shifted to the ground at the word "virgin" being applied to him. "You don't have to worry about that, sir…"

Zack swallowed hard as the eyes of the other two officers fell on him, he felt as if they were reading his mind and would discover his dirty secret at any moment. He felt his heart pound even harder when Anton came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Anton leaned down a little to whisper so that even Ozzie's keen hearing would not pick it up. "Whatever it is Zack you know you are not alone, right?"

Zack nodded, but before Tempest could press further, he added just as quiet. "Happened a year ago and not since. But I've worked so hard to achieve my dreams, I don't want anything to happen and screw it all up, if you know what I mean."

"I do." Anton said swallowing hard. "But just answer me one question. General Hewley wasn't responsible for it was he? You can be honest, I won't make trouble for you."

"NO!" Zack blurted out loudly, startling Ozzie a few feet away. Zack clapped a hand over his mouth and mentally kicking himself for losing control of his mouth again. After a breath he found his voice again, this time in a much quieter tone. "It wasn't Angeal. That much I know. He would never do that! Ever!"

To Zack's surprise, Tempest looked almost relieved at that answer. "Thank Gaia, if someone like Angeal turned out to be cruel, there would be no honor left in this world."

Zack nodded solemnly. It was a terrifying thought, but Zack knew in his heart Angeal was a good person through and through.

"All right enough about me, what about you." Zack prompted nudging Anton's shoulder, playfully. "Promise I won't tell."

"Nice attempt to try and distract us there, Temps," Ozzie said dryly. "Now, no more stalling. There's nobody within ear shot of us. I bet you'll feel better, once it's all out. And I can fill in if it gets tough."

Anton gazed at both Zack and Ozzie, and after a few second he offered them a quick twitch of a smile, seeming to come to the decision that he would trust Zack. "All right, I just hope you won't think less of me for it."

Zack offered him back a beaming smile. "Dude, I could never think less of a guy who saved my life and helped me save Angeal from an Ifrit attack."

Ozzie grinned back and gave Zack a "thumbs-up" over Anton's shoulder.

Anton nodded and looked up at the sky, taking in a deep breath before beginning. "Where to begin. Zack how much do you know about a former Lt. General Teveil?"

Zack shrugged looking a little clueless. "Only heard Angeal mention his name a couple of times, something about being the scum of Gaia and got court-martialed and kicked out of SOLDIER."

"Yup, that sums him up pretty well," Ozzie said wryly, while Tempest suddenly became very interested in his boots.

"Did Angeal tell you what the charges were?" Anton asked keeping his eyes to the ground, and when Zack shook his head and didn't answer, he continued. "Abuse of Rank and Sexual Abuse of a Minor."

Zack could be naïve about certain things at certain times, but he was not stupid, his mind was already working the pieces together from the previous conversation he and Tempest had in the infirmary. Particularly the tidbit on how Tempest thought death was too good for his mentor.

Then it clicked.

"This guy Teveil is—er, was your mentor?" Zack felt his stomach turn over when Tempest nodded. "And he…?"

Another nod.

Zack felt a lump rise in his throat not just about Tempest's misfortune, but the idea that there were people like that in the higher ranks, a first class SOLDIER no less. Men like that were putting a terrible stain on the honorable name that people like Sephiroth and Angeal and others worked hard and shed blood to maintain.

But now it all made sense, why Tempest had asked several times if Angeal was treating Zack well. The lieutenant cared enough to make sure the same thing wasn't happening to him. And even though the fears were unfounded, Zack appreciated the thought none the less.

Despite his effort to hide his growing queasiness, Tempest seemed to see right through the façade, and made an effort to soften the blow.

"He only forced penetration once," Tempest said stoically, going with the terms the court used to describe it, as if the word "rape" just cut too deeply in his mind. "The rest was mainly molestation."

Ozzie rolled his eyes, and looked over at Zack. "See how that asshole had him brainwashed? I know now he's just saying that for you, but before…" Ozzie growled, trailing off in frustration.

"Once is way too much Anton," Zack pleaded, but then recovered some formality. "Er sir…"

"I think we're beyond that in private conversation," Tempest said offering a faint smile. "You may call me Anton in regular conversation, if you like."

Zack could see the deflection again, but decided to humor Tempest nonetheless, giving the lieutenant a smile. "Okay, but only if you call me Zack."

"Damn right it's way too much," Ozzie said, getting them back on track. "And what really sealed the brainwashing deal, Teveil's asshole friend Belial spread rumors that Tempest was the one trying to screw his way to the top. So he made everyone think that Anton was an accomplice instead of a…"

"…Victim." Zack finished softly. Then suddenly the sadness on Zack's face was replaced by sheer anger, and he pounded his fist into the palm of the other hand. "Is that guy still around? Cause I really want to pound him Gongagan style!"

Anton managed a small genuine smile at that and Ozzie grinned broadly. "You know I'd be right there with ya' kid! Except, old Belial's stuck in the Psych Ward in Midgar for Gaia knows how long."

"Not anymore," Anton frowned and muttered bitterly. "I passed by him in the encampment. He's over there around tent 240."

"What?!" Ozzie sputtered "How'd the hell they let that nut job go."

"Is that why you were… scrubbing?" Zack ventured a guess.

"Yes." Tempest said plainly, but when he saw Zack's face growing appalled again, he quickly explained the situation fully. "Don't worry he never did anything like what Teveil did to me, but just seeing him again and bumping into him took me back to a bad place."

"I can't believe they let that fucker out," Ozzie growled pacing anxiously.

"Bomb experts are in short supply, so as soon as one with Colonel Belial's years of experience gets a marginally acceptable psych eval," Tempest explained stoically, though there was an edge to his voice that indicated he was as angry as Ozzie was. "They want him back on the field."

"Is—is there anything I can do?" Zack asked a little awkwardly; the whole situation seemed kind of out of his league, but he didn't want to just walk away without doing something.

"Stay as far away from Belial as you possibly can," Tempest answered almost immediately, his face that of a commander giving an order, rather than a friend giving advice. But after a pause he offered a soft smile. "Other than that you've done your fair share already. Thank you."

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to when Ozzie isn't around, you can look me up," Zack offered, grinning. "Now, what do you say we talk about something on the lighter side?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Ozzie perked up, kicking aside his anger. "Life's too short."

Tempest nodded.

However, before they could change the subject a flash of silver coming toward them caught all of their eyes.

The three men immediately stood at attention as none other than Sephiroth approached.

"Lieutenant Tempest?" The General the addressed the younger officer evenly. "You were the one who brought General Rhapsodos here?"

Anton straightened a little more at being addressed, "Yes sir, by order of Lt. General Winchester sir."

"Good," The General nodded. "Then you will be transporting General Rhapsodos and I back to Pachua. I want to leave in 30 minutes; be ready."

"Yes sir." Anton saluted, with both Ozzie and Zack following suit.

Without another word Sephiroth turned to leave, but before doing so he glanced over at Zack with a raised eyebrow as if to say "what are you doing out here?"

Zack swallowed hard, wondering the same question himself. He had practically refused a direct order from Sephiroth about staying with Angeal, and yet later had left of his own volition over petty jealousy.

Ozzie let out a sigh when Sephiroth was finally out of ear shot. "Well looks like the honeymoon's over… again. Wish they'd make their minds up about where they want to be."

"Well look at it this way, Oz: you'll be escorting your hero again." Tempest clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I'm sure General Sephiroth won't mind you gawking at General Rhapsodos for a bit."

Ozzie smiled and looked up at the sky as if the lifestream had just given him a blessing.

"General Rhapsodos is your hero?" Zack quirked an eyebrow, this was definitely a change from the usual Sephiroth-worship.

"Hell yeah," Ozzie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Come on the guy has enough confidence in himself and his masculinity to wear eyeliner and lip gloss on a regular basis"

"He does have a certain flair..." Zack grinned. "Not my style though."

"You only say that 'cause Hewley's your main man," Ozzie teased.

Despite knowing that the Second class SOLDIER was only kidding, Zack couldn't keep the blush from forming on his cheeks at the thought of how right Ozzie was. Luckily, Tempest jumped in to save him, albeit unknowingly.

"Come Oz, we've got work to do." Anton motioned for the Second to follow, and called over his shoulder to Zack. "Nice talking with you Zack. Look after General Hewley for us."

"No problem!" Zack called back, and then let out a sigh. With his distractions gone now, he had to go back and face Angeal and Genesis. Well, he was just going to have to suck it up.

By the time he reached the infirmary, Genesis was just walking out of it.

"Ah, there you are, puppy." the Red General sidled up to him, looking more like his old self. "Where did you run off to?"

"Um, well, you looked like you two wanted to be alone," Zack shifted uncomfortably.

"Hm, how considerate," Genesis purred. "Unfortunately, Angeal became a little distressed to see you missing, he sent me to look for you and bring you back before I leave for Pachua."

"Really?" Zack felt his heart flutter. Angeal had actually missed him, and had sent Genesis, _Genesis_ to come find him.

"You'd best hurry back in before Angeal sends a whole search party for you." Genesis winked at him, before walking past to find the transport to take him back to Pachua.

Zack watched the Red General over his shoulder. He saw Genesis stop abruptly as Sephiroth crossed his path. The youth furrowed his brow as the General walked past Genesis without acknowledging him at all.

Zack figured the two were keeping up appearances of being SOLDIER generals, not buddies. He felt it was kind of sad, really, that the generals felt they couldn't show public displays of affection.

It was then Zack decided that when he eventually back a first class SOLDIER and a hero, he would deem hugging and glomping to be a-okay!

000

After a silent truce to hold back their words until they reached their destination and the humvee ride back to Pachua, they finally reached the privacy of Sephiroth's temporary quarters at the base.

"We need to talk," Sephiroth said softly, opening the door for Genesis.

"Yes, we do." Genesis said sharply, not even looking at Sephiroth as he walked past into the room.

Sephiroth sighed and closed the door behind him.

This was going to be a long night…

000

_Oh dear, oh dear it is going to be a long night for both Seph and Gen. But hopefully it will end up with them sorting out some deep issues that they've been putting off…. Or they'll scream at each other and slam a lot of doors._

_At least Zack knows Angeal was missing him, even if Angeal didn't know it yet…_

_At least all of you got to learn a little bit more Tempest! I hope he isn't too angsty, he has some past issues, but he's dealing with them and these said issues will come into play more in later installments. Yes there is a plot point to all of this._


	17. A Songbird's Confession

Disclaimer: _Disclaimer: Everyone except for Lt. Anton Tempest, Lt. General Colt Winchester, Sargeant Ozzie Hendrix, and Dr. Brett Harley, belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

_Thank you to Writer Chica and Alabaster-Israfel for helping me to RP some of the bits with Genesis and Sephiroth. Sometimes it is hard to keep everyone's emotions straight all in one head._

_Thank you both Alexis4 for betaing._

000

Where did you go?" Angeal asked when Zack came back into the room.

Zack was surprised, not so much by the question but by the look on his mentor's face. The furrowed brow and the sad eye made Angeal look almost like a…puppy.

"Uh well," Zack absently rubbed the back of his head feeling bad that he had run away out of envy, but he wasn't about to tell Angeal that. "I thought you and Genesis would want to be alone for a minute or two."

"Oh," Angeal said softly, and then suddenly offered Zack a slightly lopsided smile. "I like it better when you are here."

Zack beamed at him and sat down. "Then I'll stay."

Then, two others entered the room. Zack recognized one of them as Dr. Harley, the surgeon that had operated on his ankle and helped save Angeal's life. The other man Zack did not recognize was dressed the same as Harley so he assumed this man was a surgeon as well.

"Oh good he's awake," Harley grinned.

The other man nodded and replied with a coy smirk that looked, to Zack, like an expression that should be on Genesis' face. "Quite, first rule of medics, never sneak up on a sleeping first class SOLDIER."

"Angeal, feeling any better?" Harley asked. "Feeling any pain?"

The first class just shrugged. "A little. I'm all right."

"Mind if we take a quick look at your arm?" The other surgeon asked. "I want to see if my work looks as good as I think it does."

"Your work?" Zack asked before he could stop himself.

"Dr. Sushutra here is an expert in skin graft repair and plastic surgery," Harley explained. "General Hewley's left arm and left side of his face were burned pretty badly."

Zack let out a sharp breath, now all of the bandages made sense. He felt his stomach turn over that image of burns marring Angeal's skin.

Sushutra was carefully unwrapping Angeal's arm. He stopped when he reached the middle of Angeal's forearm and turned to Harley and grinned. "Brett take a look at this the skin has already adhered completely.

Zack couldn't help but lean over and have a look. It was true, the only difference he could tell between Angeal's skin, and the graft, was a slight difference in color. Where Angeal's skin was slightly tan, the graft was pale.

Harley shook his head, but was smiling. "I always forget how fast the Bloody Trinity heals."

"Maybe a little too quickly, as soon as they can stand they're up and out of bed long before they should be." Sushutra grumbled as he continued unwrapping Angeal's arm.

Zack blushed in spite himself for he had been guilty of doing just that twice already. If Angeal seemed offended by the slight, he made no show of it. He merely continued to stare drowsily at Sushutra working on him.

"This is fantastic," Sushutra grinned when he'd finished unwrapping. "I've never had anyone take to the grafts and heal this quickly."

Angeal studied his arm for a few moments, moved it, flexed and un-flexed his fingers and gave it a stretch. After he seemed to confirm that everything in his arm was in working order was in working order, he nodded at the two surgeons.

"Could you do the face too? I want both eyes back," Angeal said with a smirk.

"Well why not?" Sushutra shrugged. "No point in prolonging the suspense, as whether his eyebrows and lips came out crooked."

"If they do Rhapsodos will have your hide," Harley chuckled going over to one of the IVs. "I'm going to start bringing down the morphine, in a few hours we can come back and test skin sensation."

"Good," Angeal said. "I'm tired of feeling like I have a brain of mush."

"You've been holding up pretty well," Zack offered cheerily.

"Not well enough," Angeal muttered.

Zack guessed Angeal was remembering when he had cried in Zack's arms and he had been unable to control it. He could understand Angeal's disappointment at the loss of emotional control, but at the same time, he wished Angeal would not think so gloomily about it.

"Okay the moment of truth." Sushutra took a breath and removed the last pad from Angeal's face.

"Perfect!" the plastic surgeon clapped his hand together and puffed up a little with pride.

It was true, the workmanship was near flawless. Angeal looked as if he had never been through the battle at all. Though his brow at the moment, did not have any hair the structure and muscle looked identical to the other side of his face and the same was so for his lips. Again, the only way you could tell the surgery had taken place was the slightly lighter tint of the skin graft.

"Pretty darn good," Harley concurred. "He still kind of looks like a "half and half" though."

Sushutra rolled his eyes and let out a huff. "You know perfectly well after a few dermal cycles and sun exposure the two sides will match."

"Just teasing," Harley nudged the other surgeon and chuckled, before turning to Angeal. "So far so good General, when you're little bit better we'll take some images of your legs and see if CURE2 healed them fully. In the meantime, just keep resting."

Angeal nodded and settled back against the pillows and shut his eyes. Meanwhile Harley turned to Zack and sad quietly. "We're counting on you to keep him resting. Once that morphine starts wearing off, he's going to want to start getting up and walking about. He's always done that even when he wasn't supposed to. So you got to keep him staying down."

"Will do, Doctor," Zack whispered back with a nod.

"Good," Harley patted him on the back. "How's your ankle doing by the way?"

"Oh! It's been great! Good as new!" Zack said merrily. "You do good work yourself, Doctor."

Harley grinned again and motioned for Sushutra to follow him out. Zack watched the two surgeons leave before turning back to Angeal, who had dozed off again.

Zack studied his sleeping mentor and began to wonder what Angeal would say once the morphine had worn off about the things that had gone on whilst he was under its influence. Most likely, he would say he was not in his right head and it would never happen again, and that Zack should just forget and act like nothing had happened.

However, holding Angeal in his arms, kissing him, and seeing him cry were things that Zack had no intention of forgetting.

000

"We need to talk," Sephiroth said softly, opening the door for Genesis.

"Yes, we do." Genesis said sharply, not even looking at Sephiroth as he walked past into the room.

Sephiroth sighed and closed the door behind him.

Genesis kept walking to the other end of the room until he reached the window. He stood there silently for a moment, just gazing out towards the town. He wanted so much to fall into Sephiroth's arms and tell him he loved him with every fiber of his being and no one else as much. But Genesis was not in a forgiving mood just yet, his cheek still ached from where the general had hit him and black and blue marks still stained his alabaster skin. With out turning around he finally spoke in a voice made of acid. "So… start talking..."

Sephiroth took a moment to pause, his eyes never strayed from the red-head, the edges of the bruise creeping over the small edge of Genesis' jaw, Sephiroth could still see with his head turned away. He felt as if his heart had fallen into the pit of his stomach. If anyone else had dared to lay a hand on Genesis like that, Sephiroth would've have ripped them apart without a second thought, and yet it was he himself who had struck the terrible blow.

Words of comfort were always hard for him to put together and in this confusing and disheartening situation, it was damn near impossible. However, he had to say something; he knew there was no other way to communicate the terrible guilt he felt.

"Genesis...I…" he began, his voice little more than a whisper, "I... should not have hit you."

That was all he could manage at that moment. He was still so full of confusion about the whole ordeal. Did Genesis still love Angeal? It was a question that was on the border of his mind while he apologized, and yet he could not bear to ask it outright.

Meanwhile Genesis' teeth clenched in frustration. So close and yet the simple, but powerful "I'm sorry" or "I apologize" did not pass his lover's lips. His anger was not satisfied and kept his heart hardened. So his voice came out dry and cold. "Really and pray tell what lead you to that revelation? My tears? My swollen face? Or was Angeal forced to play peacemaker from his infirmary bed?"

Sephiroth's fists balled up at his sides, and he tore his glance away from the bruise upon Genesis' cheek. He could not bear to look anymore at the marred skin that had turned his Songbird's lovely voice to acid. He wondered how an apology could possibly be sufficient. It certainly did not seem so when he went over the possible phrases in his own mind.

"How can I trust you?" Genesis said suddenly his voice as distant as his gaze out the window, but accusatory nonetheless.

Sephiroth froze at that, he understood that he may had acted a bit drastically, but it had been for a good reason right? After all, Genesis had confessed that his feelings for Sephiroth had not been secure all this time. And yet Genesis was accusing him of being untrustworthy!?

"Genesis you know well I have always been faithful to you alone," Sephiroth's soft voice suddenly became crisp. "I understand I may have acted hastily, but I will not have my integrity falsely degraded by you! And may remind you that you were the one with the uncertainty as to whether you loved me or Angeal."

Genesis rounded on him, finally turning to face him. "You don't get it do you!? Your fidelity is not being questioned here! This is about you, yourself once telling me to open my heart to you completely as I would have to Angeal!"

Genesis took in a breath and swallowed hard, a lump apparent in his throat. "I laid bare all of my fears and insecurities before you, because I was shell shocked and frightened at seeing my oldest friend nearly die, and I trusted that you would comfort me when I needed you." Genesis' fists clenched at his sides and he squeezed his eyes shut before facing the window again. This time instead of an angry accusatory voice, it cracked and wavered like on the verge of sobs. "And what happened? You slapped me in the face in both the figurative and literal sense. You turned your back on me! How can I trust my heart to you anymore?"

Sephiroth felt the air rush out of his lungs. On the hill, when Genesis had collapsed in his arms, sobbing out every thought and worry from his panicked mind, still shell-shocked by Angeal's near death, the red general had torn his heart completely open and entrusted Sephiroth with it, to comfort him while he was open and vulnerable. How could he have been so blind? Sephiroth had ignored his own words, become a hypocrite and hurt Genesis all at the same time, all because he could not see through envy's green curtain, just when Genesis was finally opening up.

"Genesis... I…" He began, words suddenly becoming harder to master than the Masamune, "I am sorry, I did not understand. I beg your forgiveness."

"It's going to take more than an 'I'm sorry', Sephiroth," Genesis said darkly, reclaiming some of his composure.

"What…? What can I do…?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis closed his eyes. Sephiroth's broken voice almost broke his iron will to not run and hug Sephiroth and tell him he was forgiven and everything would be all right. But his pride would not permit it, nor would his fear, fear of Sephiroth slapping him in the face again when his heart was open.

"I… I don't know," Genesis finally said dismally.

Sephiroth let out a breath and slumped down in the nearest chair. Being who he was he rarely ever tasted the foul flavor of defeat, and yet now it seemed to be tingeing his entire tongue. He had no idea what to do, he had never been in this situation before, or even seen it with other people. Worse yet, not even Genesis, who's experience vastly outweighed his, knew what to do.

However, on the same coin, being who he was Sephiroth was rarely one to give up so quickly, not when the stakes were so high. He had to do _something_.

"Would it help, if I…" Sephiroth, paused, swallowing hard. "If I opened my heart to you?"

Genesis let out a sharp sound, almost like a scoff, but gentler, more like a sigh of disbelief. "You can try."

Sephiroth remained silent for awhile, lacing and unlacing his fingers thoughtfully as he groped for something to say, something to sooth Genesis' fears, but also something his armored heart would allow out. Finally he found it, after a deep breath he spoke. "I think I know the point at which I knew I loved you…"

Sephiroth trailed off after that, waiting for a response from his lover, hoping for a prompt that Genesis was interested and would be willing to listen. There was a thick pause, before Genesis finally answered stoically. "Go on."

"It was after we had bedded together a few times. You were sent a mission, and I found myself looking for you every time I returned from my office. Even though I knew you were still Junon, I still hoped you'd be there anyway. And I realized what it meant to truly miss some one. I'd never felt like that about anyone before. I didn't like it at first, those feelings of missing you were so painful. "

If Sephiroth had been looking at Genesis in that moment he would have seen the red-head slowly turn around, his expression mostly blank but his eyes wide.

The smile faded from Sephiroth's lips and his voice grew distant. "Then I remembered what real pain was when I was called in for another session with Hojo. It was marrow aspiration and I was given no anesthetic that might dull my healing abilities."

"I was so miserable when I reached my apartment, I thought, all of those good feelings I had felt with you were just a dream," Sephiroth said stoically though his lips began to tremble. "And in reality no one could actually care for me that much."

"And then…" Sephiroth trailed off as his chest tightened.

Genesis held his breath as he listened to the bittersweet tale pour forth from his lover's lips. He waited in the silence, eager to hear the rest, and yet dreading what other horrible things might ensue.

"And then...what...?" he prompted, his voice a far distance from the cold harshness a few minutes before. Now it was gentle and patient.

Sephiroth took in a deep breath and let it out. Willing himself to continue, reminding himself that maybe, just maybe if he lay his heart bear just as Genesis had done before, then perhaps the red head would be willing to trust him with an open heart again.

"I saw a package sticking out of my mailbox. I saw your name on it, and I thought you were just sending me your report from Junon. I almost didn't open it, I was so tired and unhappy I was in no mood for paperwork. But when I opened the box," He lowered his head, his hair masking his eyes, as if afraid if he looked into his lover's eyes he would burst into his sobs completely as now his heart was completely open as it never had been before.

"Inside were three red roses." Sephiroth whispered out through quivering lips. "You'd sent me fresh flowers all the way from Junon, with your note that said "The sun can be more powerful than the howling wind," and that I would remember to be more like the sun and smile more often."

"I meant every word," Genesis said softly kneeling down in front of Sephiroth. "It's strange the night before a sent the flowers I woke from a terrible dream. I can't say what exactly was in the dream, just that when I woke I had this horrible feeling you were hurt some how." Genesis let out a soft sigh and lay his head on Sephiroth's lap. "I didn't know at the time how right I was. When you didn't answer your phone, I wanted desperately to return to Midgar just to check on you, but I knew it was impossible and if I turned out to be wrong, you would be angry with me for returning before my mission was complete all because of a nightmare. I sent the flowers so I could at least be there in spirit and maybe give you a little pleasure. I figured the red would speak for itself. I did not know it would mean so much to you."

Sephiroth's mouth moved, wanting to say something, but no sound came out, so overcome was he by this revelation that Genesis had some how sensed his pain from so far away, and sent him a gift to comfort him.

"Songbird…" He whispered, gently stroking the auburn hair of his lover. "After that session, I needed so much to be reminded of the things I felt when I was with you, and when your roses arrived just to know that you were thinking of me, brought back all of those feelings, and made them real, instead of just a dream. And nothing Dr. Hojo could have done to me afterwards, would take that away."

"Oh Seph," Genesis murmured softly.

"That is why… That is why I cannot lose you." He swallowed hard, willing his heart to open a little more. "I don't want to be alone again."

"Lose me?"

"Lose you to Angeal. When I thought you still loved him."

"Seph," Genesis looked up at him. "I promise you the only way you will lose me, is if you yourself were to push me way."

Sephiroth bowed his head and looked away. "And I have done so through my own stupidity."

"No. No. Seph. I've acted too harshly." Genesis stood up and placed his hands on either side of Sephiroth's face, tilting his head up to his own. You opened your heart to me just now, I know that was hard for you and that's enough to convince me. "

"Are you very sure?" Sephiroth asked, both wary and hopeful at the same time.

"Let me set the record straight." Genesis sat down on Sephiroth's lap, wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, and rested his head against the silver hair. "I still love Angeal, yes. But not in the way I love you. Angeal is my dearest friend and always will be because of our past together, but you are my future."

Sephiroth turned his head to kiss Genesis chastely on the lips. "And you are mine." He whispered back, gazing straight into Genesis' eyes to show his honesty.

Genesis smiled at him, his azure eyes glowing for a moment, before they suddenly turned sad. Before Sephiroth could ask what was troubling him, Genesis slid off his lap and walked toward the window he had stood at before, with his back turned.

"Genesis?" Sephiroth asked warily, worried he had again done something inadvertently to offend Genesis.

"Before we go promising our futures to each other there's something that should be made clear," Genesis said.

"Genesis I promise I will try harder to submit to you, but—" Sephiroth began, but Genesis turned around and cut him off.

"No, Seph that is not what I am talking about. In the last few days that has come to matter very little to me. I am sorry I had been pressuring you so. It was wrong of me. You are so strong, and dare I say it? Godly. Even I forget you too were once helpless to the whims of others, and it is a hard thing to forget." He turned around to face his silver-haired lover eyes soft with a look of sad empathy.

Genesis let out a weary sounding breath, "You have been so honest with me, I should be so with you. There's something you should know about me, and then make your decision if you still wish to be with me."

"If it about your other love affairs, I already know about that, your conquests are almost infamous." Sephiroth said with a small smirk. "Angeal was the only one I felt threatened by."

Genesis shook his head. "It's not that either. It is something that up until now the full details have been kept between Angeal and me. Winchester knows a little, but I could not bring myself to tell him the rest and he did not ask after that. However, I should share the full details with you. It's only fair."

Sephiroth's brow furrowed in confusion and concern. "What is it Songbird?"

Genesis swallowed hard looking as if he was already regretting telling Sephiroth the truth. "You know when, not long after Angeal and I were elevated to First Class, we were ambushed and captured in Wutai."

"Yes, I remember quite well, by the time my unit was sent to rescue you, the two of you had already taken the entire fort single-handedly." Sephiroth said, a look of genuine pride on his face. "That's when I knew you both would make the best right hand men."

Normally, Genesis would have replicated the look of pride at this accomplishment and Sephiroth admitting it on top of it, but instead he turned away, looking almost ashamed.

"Songbird?" Sephiroth prompted quietly, but kept his distance. "What don't I know?"

"Before that we were prisoners for two days." Genesis began, still looking away. "When we were first brought in, we were interrogated for hours the usual way. When they realized they weren't going to get any information out of us, I suppose the leader figured to at least get SOMETHING out us."

Sephiroth looked at him quizzically for a moment, until distant memories of stories he had heard from a small number of POWs, began putting the pieces together. He felt a chill run down his spine at the very thought and prayed that he was once again jumping to the worse conclusion. "What was it?" he asked warily.

Genesis let out a sharp sound of disgust. "You remember what I looked like at 17, take a guess."

Sephiroth felt a sick sense of horror boiling in the pit of his stomach. It was an easy guess, at 25 Genesis was stunning, handsome, beautiful, but at seventeen he had the complexion of a face sculpted out of fine porcelain, with none of the lines hardened from battle and stress. Flawless.

Words escaped Sephiroth as all the pain and rage and sorrow he felt on his Songbird's behalf boiled over. If the man who had done this to Genesis were not already dead, Sephiroth would tear up all of Wutai to find him.

Genesis suddenly laughed, but it was a bitter and hollow sound like the inside of a dark tunnel with no light at the end of it. "And it wasn't so simple as that either, if he had just thrown me down and forced me, I could have brushed it aside as another method of torture or a battle wound, but..."

Sephiroth was almost afraid to prompt Genesis into going further, but perhaps this confession would help Genesis in the long run. "But what?"

"He didn't want me that way, he said it would be like rough housing with a china doll."Genesis' fists clenched at his sides, and his words came out in choked gasps "And, he said if I did not submit, then whatever I refused to give willingly, he would force from Angeal."

Sephiroth clenched his own teeth and closed his eyes. Yes, threatening a prisoner's comrade in order to extract information was a common tactic, but it made him burn to think it was being used against his lover and using his best friend in Angeal as the pawn.

But at the same time it cleared up a lot of the confusion Sephiroth had had as to why Genesis' feelings of friendship or more were so strong. Now it made some logical sense in Sephiroth's mind. Genesis had sacrificed some sanctity of his body and perhaps a small piece of his soul to protect Angeal.

After a long pause, Genesis finally regained his composure and finally turned to look at Sephiroth. There was a terrible helplessness in those azure eyes that made Sephiroth's heart twist painfully in his chest.

"What could I do?" He said softly and shrugged. "Angeal was so much purer than I. I could not stand the idea of his precious honor being destroyed. My honor was already tarnished, may as well let it be so a little more by prostituting myself to save his."

Genesis turned away again this time to face the wall and leaned against it, covering his face. His voice sounded shaken with sobs, and yet it retained a strange stoicness. "And like a little whore I submitted to everything they told me to do, no matter how depraved."

"Genesis," Sephiroth finally said, feeling he had to say something, though mere words seemed useless now. However, he did not have to as Genesis continued after catching his breath.

"And do you know what Snowball? Even knowing what I know now, I would do no differently for Angeal. Or you." Genesis' last essence of stoicism made the statement firm and without regret. "What do you think of your Songbird now? Do you still want to share a future with it?"

Finally Sephiroth closed the distance between them, yanking Genesis into his arms and holding him tight. "Do not speak in this way. You have more courage than even I realized."

Genesis only managed to whisper a soft "Snowball" against Sephiroth's neck, still in shock that his noble and beautiful silver-haired lover still wanted him.

"I know you still think that just because you agreed, you are somehow their accomplice rather than their victim."Sephiroth said stroking his hair. "But you must see it as – well—" Sephiroth puzzled over what he should say or more how he should say it. The voices kept repeating in his head "What would Angeal do?" "What would Genesis do?" "What would Zack do?" they had always been useful before, but somehow his gut was telling him that they were wrong in merely saying "It's all right, it's okay it wasn't your fault". Genesis had no doubt heard all of that before. Sephiroth decided that for once he would go with his own voice to comfort Genesis.

""Then let me put it to you in my own way. My logic as usual." Sephiroth said keeping his voice stoic, but gentle. "Think of it as, when a SOLDIER willingly throws himself in the path of a bullet to protect his comrade, that does not mean he wanted it to happen. He just did what was right at the time."

To the general's relief Genesis' body seemed to relax ever so slightly, but his clinging grip on Sephiroth's coat did not budge.

"But, but during some of it… my-my body…" He rasped, his voice catching a sob on every other word.

. "A pure physiologic reaction to stimulus, even if it is unwanted." Sephiroth said simply. He paused, somehow the statement felt too easy to say and Genesis had not relaxed any. Perhaps if he mentioned a similar incidence of his own that might help. Before he even fully thought through what exactly he would say, it just came out. "I sometimes had the same reaction to some of the probes they used to examine me, and I can assure you those were not wanted."

Sephiroth was surprised at himself, he had never spoken of the more "private" experiments done on him in the labs so readily before. When had it suddenly become so easy to spill his heart?

Genesis let Sephiroth's words sink in and felt his heart thump at the realization, Sephiroth understood what he had gone through, though the circumstances were different, the experiences were the same. And to know that his own lover, Sephiroth, the person who's high opinion mattered most to him knew and understood his feelings, moved Genesis inexpressively. He felt as if as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders and he could ascend to heaven. And in Sephiroth's arms at this moment he was in heaven.

Genesis made a soft sound that sounded closely like an amused snort and a sob mixed together. "Now I remember why I love that logical brain of yours. Sometimes it can be more comforting than poetry or soft words."

"I am glad it is a comfort to you this time," Sephiroth said kissing the top of his lover's head. "Now would you be willing to do something for me?"

"Name it," Genesis breathed, pressing his body even more against Sephiroth's.

"Nothing that strenuous," Sephiroth said softly, pushing Genesis away slightly to look at him in the eyes, though now red and wet from crying, the beautiful glow of sapphire irises could not be diminished.

"As usual, I have been sleeping badly since leaving Midgar," Sephiroth said looking a tad embarrassed. "If you are up to it, would sing to me, to help me sleep?"

Genesis stared blankly at him for a moment, but then his expression softened into its familiar warm, and slightly coy smile. Wordlessly, he took Sephiroth's hand and led him over to the bed and motioned for him to lie down. Sephiroth obeyed, first unbuckling his shoulder pauldrons and sliding them off, but kept the rest of his uniform on just in case a crisis happened and they would have to rise at a moment's notice.

"You should call Winchester, and tell him you are finally taking a break," Genesis smirked as he shed his red coat.

Sephiroth chuckled and flipped out his phone. "He will be very happy to know I have taken his advice." He sent a text message to the other general, informing him to allot six hours for Sephiroth to sleep. A few seconds later he received the reply from Winchester in the form of "It's about damn time."

Genesis laughed softly after reading the message. "Charming man when he wants to be," he said wryly, before lying down next to Sephiroth, curling protectively around him.

"Any requests?" Genesis asked softly.

"Banoran Twilight?" Sephiroth said.

"Good choice," Genesis said, before tenderly kissing the side of Sephiroth's head.

After a deep breath, Genesis began to sing softly, his voice barely above a whisper, and after only minutes Sephiroth's eyes drooped closed.

000

_I apologize for the incessant angst and mush in this chapter. But it seemed fitting and at least Genesis and Sephiroth have worked out their issues and come to a deeper and better understanding of each other, now they can just be happy._


	18. Flashback and Forward

Disclaimer: _Disclaimer: Everyone except for Lt. Anton Tempest, Lt. General Colt Winchester, Sargeant Ozzie Hendrix, and Dr. Brett Harley, belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

_Thank you both Alexis4 for betaing._

000

_Zacivatu Fairomu ran along the seam where the ocean met the sand, with his friends laughing and giggling, pulling a brightly colored kite behind him. _

"_Zack! Can I try?" A little girl, two years his junior reached for the stick that the kites tied to._

"_Sure Moa, here take __it__ carefully and hold on really tight or it'll get away." He said and carefully passed the stick to the girl who giggled with delight at having control of the kite._

_Suddenly, the wind picked up and the kite swung around wildly. The girl had not the strength to hold on to it and it flew from her hands. The children watched in dismay as the wind carried the kite down the beach._

_Moa began to cry. "I'm sorry Zack. It was such a pretty kite!"_

_Zack gulped trying to swallow the lump in his throat at the disappointment of losing his kite. He managed a smile and knelt down next Moa and wiped away her tears._

"_It's okay," He said, managing a smile. "That's just how the wind is, like the ocean you never know what it will bring in." _

"_Hey look!" One of the other children shouted and pointed in the direction of the kite. "It's going down."_

_And so it was, just as abruptly as it had come, the wind subsided and the kite landed on the beach not far away. _

_Zack looked at the kite and then back at Moa and beamed. "See the ocean heard your tears and told the wind to calm down."_

_Moa smiled back __and__ hugged him._

_The kids ran down the beach hoping to catch the kite before the wind took it into its head to start blowing hard again. However, they as __they__ drew nearer they noticed a dark shape lying near the kite. At first glance it looked __like the__ body of a whale calf or a large fish which were pretty common sites to see washed up on shore. But when __they__ reached __the__ kite it was plain to see that it was no fish but a man._

_The man's hair was as black as a raven's wing. The span of his immense shoulders measured taller than Moa, and it was a good thing too, __for only__ a couple feet away lay a giant sword that was almost as wide as a palm tree trunk. _

_He wore __armor__ and dark clothes to match his hair, and the belt across his waist showed the symbol they had seen on the nearby reactor. _

_He was not just any man, he was a SOLDIER…_

"_Is he dead?" One of the other boys asked, peering cautiously at the stranger._

"_He so big and he smells funny," Moa said peeking around from behind Zack._

"_Only one way o find out," Zack gingerly approached the SOLDIER and carefully reached out and poked him in the face._

_The man let out a garbled groan, and rolled he head away from Zack's prodding._

"_Moa! You run and get and get Whaea and Matua!" Zack __ordered__ the girl and then turned to his other two friends. "Kalivatu, Akamu, and I will try to wake him up."_

_Moa nodded and ran off as fast as her legs would carry her, meanwhile the boys continued to poke and prod the man in an effort to wake him. Finally, Zack grew bolder and went to actually shaking the man. _

"_Hellooooooo!" Zack called out loudly and shook a little harder. _

"_Zack, come on he's not waking up." Akamu protested. "We should head back to __town__ and get our parents, we're so far from the village, we can't carry him and this is a bad part of the __beach. There__ are monsters here." _

"_If we stay too long they'll catch our scent," Kali said worriedly. _

"_We can't just leave him here!" Zack snapped at first, but then he saw the genuine fear in the eyes of his friends. He let out breath and smiled. "Okay I got a plan. You guys head back to the village and make sure Moa got back okay and get the adults. I'll stay with him."_

_The other two boys nodded and headed off toward the village. Despite wanting to be brave and wanting to protect the stranger, Zack couldn't keep from gulping a little in fear. His friends were right, in fact his parents had told him to not go into this part of the beach without an adult. Only a couple of feet away from the beach was an abrupt drop off in the sea floor which __allowed__ large sea predators to hunt very close. _

_While the sea beasts did not directly hunt humans, a hungry one would not be above picking off such __a__ vulnerable target like a human child for an easy meal._

_Zack's head snapped to his left when out of the corner of his eye he saw something shift in the water. However when he got a good look, it was just a small wave hitting a mostly submerged rock. _

_However, __no s__ooner had he breathed a sigh of __relief, and__ then something else came at him from his right. And this time it was real. Zack had always had good reflexes, he was the first of his friends to get the hang of barehanded fishing, and not one of them could match him when it came guarding his goal post in a game of Gongaball._

_Now__ those same reflexes had just saved his __life__. Zack caught his breath after jumping out of the way of the jaws of a giant sea beast. The beast growled and clacked __its__ long snout full of sharp jagged teeth. But it wasn't looking at Zack anymore, it now focused on a much easier target. The unconscious stranger._

_Zack scrambled to his feet __as__ his determination __overtook__ his fear. He grabbed the nearest large rock and threw it with all his strength at the beast. His aim was true and hit the beast square in the eye._

_The creature shrieked and snarled before turning __its__ attention back to Zack. The boy stood his ground for a __beat__ as the creature approached him__, and then__ took off running as fast as his legs would carry him. Normally to escape this particular creature on land one should run in a zig-zag pattern to throw the creature off balance, but escape was not Zack's aim at the moment. He hoped to lead the creature away from the stranger and when they were far enough __away,__ then make his escape or __hopefully__, run into the adults if they were on their way._

_Unfortunately, things did not go as Zack planned, for he was so busy checking over his shoulder to make sure the beast was following him, he failed to notice the piece of drift wood sticking up in the sand and tripped._

_He landed hard on the sand, knocking the wind out of him. By the time Zack caught his breath, the beast was on him, one of its clawed __feet__ on his back pinning him to the ground. Zack clawed at the ground, he could feel the beast's breath on the back of his neck. He was going to __die__. He squeezed his eyes shut, calling for his mom and dad to come, someone to help him. _

_Suddenly there was a loud swishing sound and the beast screeched and instantly Zack felt the weight of the creature __move__off__ him. He cracked an eye open and looked over his shoulder. The beast was now ten feet away, it was still alive, but now with a huge gash along its back. _

_Now that the prey was actually putting up a fight the creature decided to __go__ back to __its__ home beneath the depths of the sea._

_The boy's eyes went from the beast, to the glitter of metal, dulled only by the creature's blood. His gaze followed the sword up to the broad shoulders and black hair of the stranger. __Zack looked__ up at his savior and his jaw dropped, he was even more magnificent, now standing there tall and proud like the heroes in the fairytales his mother told him._

_Zack got to his feet just as the stranger turned around. Zack took an automatic step back at the stranger's hard gaze. Dark brown, almost ebony black eyes seemed to pierce into the boy's very soul._

_And then just like that, they softened so they looked more like pools of chocolate. He __knelt__ down so he was eye level with Zack._

"_Are you all right?" He asked firmly, but gently._

_Still a little shock from being attacked and still transfixed by the warrior, Zack only managed to nod his head._

"_What's your name?" He asked in an effort to jar the kid's brain back into working order._

"_Zack," Zack answered, blinking a few times, beginning to snap out of his stupor. "Zacivatu."_

"_You know you were very brave to stand up to the beast like that," the stranger said, offering him a faint smile. "__Thank__ you for helping me."_

_Zack offered him a shy smile. "You're welcome."_

"_Is there a village nearby?" He asked. "Zack?"_

_Finally,__ Zack snapped out of his stupor, and beamed at him. "Yeah it's right over there!" He pointed in the direction of his._

"_Oh good you can speak," the stranger said. "Where am I exactly?"_

"_Gongaga," Zack said proudly._

"_Good," The stranger said getting up, forcing Zack to tilt his head up to look at him. "Do you have a phone, there? I need to call my friends to pick me up."_

"_Yeah, come on!" Zack grabbed his wrist and led him toward the village. "By the way what's your name?"_

"_Angeal…"_

"_Angeal," Zack said quietly and even though it seemed in impossible, smiled even more. "That's a nice name, it sounds like 'angel'."_

"_Thank you," Angeal said and it seemed Zack's smiles were contagious for a smile pulled across his own face. "I think that's what my mother thought too."_

_Suddenly Angeal stopped and looked back in the direction they came._

"_What is it?" Zack ducked behind Angeal a little. "Is the monster back?"_

"_No," Angeal said. "My friends are coming. Do you hear that beating sound, coming from the sky?"_

_Zack listened carefully, he heard it__, and it__ sounded like a heart beating in alarm, as if the sky was afraid. Then there it was, coming from behind a cliff in the distance, a great black helicopter._

"_Are you sure they're your friends?" Zack asked softly, instinctively gripping Angeal's wrist a little more._

"_Yes, I am a SOLDIER." Angeal said finally putting his sword back on its magnetic sheath. __"And__ my friends are SOLDIERs too. We always travel this way, well… most of the time."_

_Zack came out from behind Angeal to get a better look at the helicopter as it slowly began to descend toward them, however he still held onto Angeal's wrist._

_When the helicopter landed, the door was already opened and another man with bright auburn __hair leapt__ out of it and ran to Angeal._

_The red-headed man wore the same clothes and __armor__ as Angeal, but his body didn't seem nearly as warrior-like, in fact man had such a delicate looking face, when Zack saw him from far away he thought he was a girl._

_The other man skidded to a halt in front of Angeal, before gently wrapping his arms around Angeal's neck. "I'm so glad you're all right. Tracking chips don't always tell you if they are alive or not."_

"_Good to see you too Songbird," Angeal patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you for not tackle hugging me."_

"_Well after __crash-landing__ in the ocean and washing up on shore, I figured you would be a little __shaky__," the red-head pulled away from him, smirking. "Oh who's your little friend?"_

"_This is Zack, he protected me from a sea monster." Angeal looked over at Zack who smiled back._

"_I thank you little hero." Genesis nodded, looking Zack. "Oh I think you're going to be a heartbreaker when you grow up."_

"_Thanks…" Zack looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean Heartbreaker?"_

"_Genesis…" Angeal said in an almost warning tone._

"_Well just look at those eyes, he looks just like a puppy. I bet when he turns that look on he can get anything he wants." Genesis grinned. _

"_Maybe," Angeal said, he looked down at Zack and winked at him. "__But__ I think he's too honorable for that."_

_Zack smiled back._

"_Come on 'Geal," The redhead took his arm. "Let's get you home before you pass out."_

_Angeal nodded and began to follow Genesis, before turning back to Zack. "Thank you Zack, good luck to you." _

"_Wait!" Zack called out when Angeal turned back to leave. Zack reached behind his neck and unclasped the necklace around his neck. It was a simple woven black cord with a pendent made from a shell. _

_He held it out to Angeal. "Here! Thanks for saving my life."_

"_That's very kind of you," Angeal smiled back. "But you saved me first."_

"_Please take it. It would not be right to leave without a __souvenir__." Zack held it out even further. "So you'll never forget Gongaga."_

_Angeal nodded, this was about honor, not __obligation__, and he did want to remember Gongaga. He held out his hand and let the boy put the necklace in it._

"_Thank you Zack," Angeal nodded at him. "I won't forget Gongaga. And Zack?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_If you really want to be a hero," Angeal said turning toward the helicopter. "Always hold on to your dreams and your pride."_

"_I __will__!" Zack called after him and watched as Angeal climbed into the helicopter, and took one last look back at him, before the door closed, concealing him completely._

_Zack remained in his spot as the helicopter took off and disappeared into the sky. The words of the SOLDIER still echoed in his mind._

_**Always hold on to your dreams and your pride…**_

000

Zack smiled as he opened his eyes, that memory always made him smile. Angeal had seemed so much more open then, he certainly smiled a lot more. The next time he had seen Angeal was on his second day as a cadet. He was talking with Kunsel in the Quad when Angeal had stepped out onto a balcony nearby. The general had been surveying the expanse of the grounds until finally his head turned to where the two boys were standing and just quickly looked away. But Zack would swear to anyone that Angeal's eyes had shifted back to him a second time.

Only one year later did Zack find himself working side-by-side with the man who had inspired him to be a hero when he was a kid and who continued to inspire him now

Zack looked over at Angeal who was just beginning to stir. He longed to reach out and stroke that raven black hair as he had done before while his mentor slept, but no, now that the morphine was off Angeal's senses would start coming back, such a touch would wake him, and he needed all the sleep and rest he could get.

Zack idly wondered if Angeal still had the necklace he gave him. Probably not, with all the moving around from deployment and going up in rank it was probably lost, it was such a small thing, a child's necklace that would probably barely fit around Angeal's wrist as a bracelet now.

Still Zack liked to think that Angeal still had it, kept it hidden away in his closet in a special treasure box that no one else, but him saw. Zack shook his head and laughed inwardly, he was such a hopeless romantic…

000

Sephiroth opened his eyes to the pleasant sight of the red-headed beauty sleeping next to him. He reached out and gently ran his fingers through the auburn locks, causing his lover's eyes to open, revealing deep pools of sapphire, staring adoringly at him.

"Good morning," the songbird whispered. "Sleep well?"

"Very well, thanks to you," the general whispered back. He gave his lover's auburn hair one last rub before finally getting up.

Genesis sat up and stretched, watching Sephiroth move over to the window. "Think Winchester held down the fort while we slept?"

Sephiroth peered out the window. "It looks calm. Undoubtedly he did. Or else we would've been alerted before now."

"It was rhetorical question." Genesis walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the general's waist. "I have missed the pleasure of waking up next to you."

Sephiroth turned around in the red head's arms, grinning a little. "Ditto."

Genesis chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You're so cute sometimes."

"I have moments." Sephiroth said softly, wrapping his own arms around Genesis. "Now that we are more rested and emotionally stable, I think we should talk about the other issue at hand."

"What's that?" Genesis looked at him quizzically.

"Well I told you about the first time I knew I loved you, now you tell me yours." Sephieoth asked gently rocking back and forth with Genesis in his arms. "You were quite persistent for a long time."

Genesis let out a sultry chuckle. "Fair enough. Well, I think was first infatuated with you when I first saw you, the desire only deepened when you came to reinforce Angeal and I at the fort, just after..." He trailed off for a moment at the recollection of the prison incident. Then suddenly a fond smile crossed his face. "You seemed like a knight coming to my rescue."

Sephiroth unconsciously clutched Genesis closer to him. "If only…"

"That's when I knew I wanted to be closer to you, and that's when I began my pursuit of you. How was I to know such a beautiful creature as yourself would be so oblivious to subtle flirting," Genesis gave him a playful smirk.

At that tease, Sephiroth suddenly found himself with the sudden urge to stick his tongue out at Genesis... Goddess… the puppy was rubbing off on him already!

"I admit you had me completely stumped back then," Genesis continued. "And I actually gave up. I've never done that before."

Sephiroth smirked back. "No one has yet to out stubborn me."

"But then on that one mission in Junon at the end of the battle you came over to me and asked me if I was all right." Genesis' face softened and a genuine smile crossed his face. "And I told you that the blood on me was not mine. Then you did something that rekindled everything. You reached out and wiped off some of the blood from my face, I'd never seen you do anything like that before, so I knew you felt something"

Sephiroth cupped the red head's face in the same spot he had touched before. "Your face was too lovely to be marred by someone else's blood."

Genesis was about ask how the bruise on his face looked now that it had some time to heal, but decided against reminded Sephiroth of something unfortunate.

"But in answer to your question Seph." Genesis took Sephiroth's hand in between his. "I think I knew I loved you after that first time I saw after you came back from one of Hojo's session. I wanted nothing more than just to stay with you and take care of you and protect you and make you smile. And didn't even care if I got into your bed or not."

Sephiroth smiled and laid his cheek against Genesis' head. "That's love."

Genesis let out a soft laugh and a sigh. "Oh I am a lucky man to be loved this way." After a pause, he murmured. "I only hope Angeal will be as lucky."

"Yes, Sephiroth murmured. "You two were lovers before, what made you part?"

Genesis frowned and hid his face in Sephiroth's shoulder. "I broke it off if that is what you mean."

"But Why?"

"I saw you." Genesis said simply. "I knew if my heart was already wondering to somebody who was virtually unattainable at the time, I could not give Angeal the faithfulness and devotion that he deserves."

Sephiroth shook his head, the smile still on his face. "And people dare to call you selfish..."

"I am very selfish," the sultry smirk returned to the red head's face. "I want you all to myself."

"But with your heart, with your lovers, you are selfless. You tease and flirt, but you don't lead on, you make sacrifices for their happiness as well as your own." Sephiroth buried his nose in the auburn hair, and closing his eyes for a moment, whispered. "And you're all mine."

Genesis pressed his body even more into Sephiroth's. "You have no idea I many nights I laid awake, fantasizing about you saying those words to me."

After a moment's silence, Sephiroth suddenly smirked and in one quick sneak attack, had Genesis pinned to the bed. "Perhaps when we have a moment we can enact those fantasies," he said capturing the red head's lips with his own.

"Ah, a little pleasure before business," Genesis murmured against Sephiroth's lips as he cradled the other man between his legs.

"Yes, I think Winchester is more than capable of holding out for another hour." Sephiroth said. "I believe after all this strife we deserve a little fun."

"That's my line," Genesis chuckled, and Sephiroth smiled back.

000

_Okay I admit it, not much plot, just a lot of fluff, but I figured what with the angsty chapter last time we needed a little cuteness. _

_And the next chapter I believe will be he last chapter of "Heart to Heart", but the series will continue in the next installment "Eye to Eye" where the boys take a trip to Golden Saucer and even more feelings get revealed._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	19. The Last Laugh

_Disclaimer: Everyone except for Lt. Anton Tempest, Lt. General Colt Winchester, Sargeant Ozzie Hendrix, and Dr. Brett Harley, Dr. Sanjay Sushutra and Dr. Jace Raker, belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

000

Angeal's face winced in pain and let out a soft groan when he sat up. "Morphine, I miss you already."

"Anything I can get for you? Uh, besides the morphine?" Zack jumped to his feet ready to get anything Angeal needed.

Angeal shook his head. "Sorry you had to see that."

"See what?" Zack looked at him being quizzically.

"Me being such weakling." Angeal gave him tired smirk.

"Dude! You nearly died!" Zack blurted out, then quieted down. "That's not being a wuss… uh, sir."

Angeal smiled and patted the top Zack's head. "Thank you Zack. You know you don't have to keep sitting here if you don't want to. I'm much better now."

"But don't you want me to stay?" Zack asked, looking hopeful.

"I'm saying you don't have to, you've gone above and beyond your duty as my student already." Angeal said calmly.

Zack deflated a little. Drugged up Angeal had actually said right out that he wanted him to stay and even said he missed him when he stepped out for a breath of air. Now the old Angeal was back, being as polite and dutiful as ever, and still regarding Zack as his puppy.

"I'd rather stay," Zack said softly. "Just to make sure they're treating you right."

Angeal chuckled. "I appreciate the concern, but I know these medics and they're pretty good at catering to your needs. But I do appreciate the concern, plus all this sitting will make you overly hyper when we get back to Midgar. I think it would be good for you to go out and stretch your legs a bit."

Zack opened his mouth to protest, but before he could, another voice interrupted them.

"Well, well, well, look whose lazy ass is lying around here."

A man Zack had only seen in passing around the ShinRa compound and in pictures, strode into the room. By his black uniform and even just the way he carried himself you could tell he was a first class SOLDIER. He had sandy blonde hair pulled back into a knot, and the facial hair on his face had skillfully been shaved into tiger stripes, and with an accent that practically screamed the Rocket Town area. Judging by the black explosives box on the magnetic sheath on his back and guns at his sides, this man's specialty lay in firearms rather than the sword.

Zack would have wondered who this man was if he had not been so offended by his words. How dare he accuse Angeal of being lazy, Angeal was injured badly for Gaia's sake. However, what caught Zack off guard was Angeal's soft chuckle.

Angeal wasn't offended at all. Quite the opposite, he seemed downright amused.

"I'm sorry Colt, I'm afraid having a temple fall on top of me turned me into a couch potato." Angeal said dryly. "Though for all your rough talk, the word on the street is you were the first one to rush in and dig me out."

Colt turned his nose up. "Well maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. Why would I wanna break my back savin' your ass Angelface?"

Angeal only smiled back. "Thanks for caring anyway, Filley."

Colt shrugged then grinned. "Yeah well, ya know I can't leave a comrade hangin'"

It was then Colt's eyes flitted over and looked questioningly at Zack.

"Oh, I'm sorry Zack," Angeal said realizing Colt was one of his few friends that had yet to meet Zack in person. "Zack this is Lieutenant General Colt Winchester, expert in munitions and explosives. Filley, this is my student, Zack Fair Third class."

Colt's eyes seemed to light up with recognition. "Is this the puppy?"

Angeal nodded.

"Aw, he's cute," Colt teased, ruffling Zack's hair like a real puppy.

Zack mentally rolled his eyes as the information that his cutesy nickname had preceded him, but the irritation melted away when he saw Angeal actually laughing. Well if it brought a smile to Angeal's face, he would put up with the slight.

"Nice ta' meet ya' kid," Colt greeted him formally now with a handshake. "Would ya mind steppin' outside for a bit, I gotta talk to your mentor about somethin'."

When Zack looked hesitant, Colt continued with the explanation. "Heh, a faithful puppy at that. Just for ten minutes I need to talk about another SOLDIER officer, and it wouldn't be right to talk about him in front of ya' since you ain't a commanding officer yet."

"Go on Zack," Angeal prompted turning more serious, but still soft. "This would be a good opportunity to do the leg stretching I was talking about. You can come back whenever you are ready ten minutes or more."

Zack finally nodded and got up, slowly moving around the curtain. Both commanders listened to Zack's footsteps, making sure he was well out of earshot before continuing.

"What's this about Colt?" Angeal asked, turning serious.

"Well, ya' ain't gonna like this Angeal, but…" Colt hesitated, but decided in the end to just spit it out. "Colonel Belial's back under my command again."

"What?!" Angeal stiffened and sat up a little straighter, which made him wince as his recovering body responded badly to the new movement.

"Whoa easy there," Colt took him by the shoulders to steady him. "Look, we can talk about this later, if you're not up too—"

"What do you mean BELIAL is back here?" Angeal cut him off quickly swallowing the pain with his anger. "And on duty?! He's already proven himself untrustworthy!"

"Look he had a nervous breakdown and he was sent to psychiatric rehab for it after you indicted him," Colt spoke as calmly as he could in an effort to cool Angeal's temper, though it was clear he was not wild about the situation either. "It cost him a promotion and a lot of other stuff. They gave him a clean bill of health."

Angeal let out a harsh breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. Despite their past rivalry and their constant ribbing of each other, Angeal knew Colt shared many of the same values of honor that he did, so there must be a reason behind all this. "You're that desperate aren't you?"

Colt sat back in the chair formerly occupied by Zack and folded his arms over his chest pensively. "Afraid so. Explosives experts with five years of experience don't grow on trees, ya know. Tempest is good at it, but it isn't his specialty and Colin Moray is getting better, but he's still got a ways to go yet and he had a set back with his pelvis injury, he's still rehabbing it."

Angeal let out groan as he rubbed his temples, now he was really missing the morphine. "It's your unit your command, I won't intrude. I know, you don't want this either, you're already going to have a hell of a time keeping him and your Lieutenant Tempest away from each other."

"Yeah…" Winchester grumbled, joining Angeal in the temple rubbing. "Just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"But mark one thing well," Angeal grabbed the front of Winchester's shirt to show he was serious. "I don't want that psychotic within 10 feet of Zack!"

"All right, I hear ya'" Colt pried Angeal's fingers off his shirt. "I promise I'll have my eye on him. Though I can only do so much. Zack's gotta meet me halfway. It's pretty well known your puppy tends to wander into places where he ain't supposed to be."

Angeal's face went blank for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Colt chuckled, "Well for example, your puppy tagging along with Tempest on his distraction mission to get your ass to the medical camp safely. You didn't know that? Guess the camp gossip hasn't reached the interior of the infirmary yet. Your puppy and Tempest are the talk of the town. First the night distraction and then the Ifrit."

"I heard about Ifrits attacking the camp, but I did not know Zack was involved." Angeal said coolly, though Colt, still puffed up with pride at his gunner Tempest's accomplishment did not notice.

"I tell ya' those kids have got balls, your puppy drove right under the Ifrit to draw it away from the infirmary, and then Tempest hits the perfect shot for the kill." He grinned somewhat wistfully. "Boy, does me proud."

"I see." Angeal said shortly.

"Yup. You'd have been proud of your puppy," Colt grinned.

"I am always proud of him," Angeal stated plainly.

"Yeah, cute kid, hope it lasts," Colt said with a slightly mournful sigh.

"I intend to see that it does as long as possible." Angeal said stoically, more to himself than Colt.

"Yeah, but ya' gotta let him grow up sometime," Colt said casually. "Otherwise he won't be ready for the 'real world' when he reaches second class or first."

"Yes," Angeal said softly looking away.

After a pause Winchester finally stood up, "Well I better go get some sleep while I can. Sephiroth and Rhapsodos are back on the field. I just wanted to stop by and check-up on ya."

"I appreciate it. And thanks for digging me out, Filley." Angeal looked back at him with a small smile.

"Meh. Anytime Angelface." Colt waved if off casually, with a smile of his own, before exiting the space.

Angeal watched him go, before frowning. His mind turned back to what Colt had said about Zack fighting that Ifrit. He was not pleased. How irresponsible of that lieutenant to put Zack, a third class SOLDIER in such danger.

He was definitely going to have a talk with that Lieutenant Tempest.

000

Zack wondered aimlessly around the small town, at least now that they had been moved from the encampment to Pachua there was a little bit more to see, but still when he was not by Angeal he felt a little lost. He didn't know anybody besides the generals and Tempest and Ozzie and he didn't see any of them around.

He sat down near the mess hall to think over a few things, nobody paid him any mind, too busy going about their duties or enjoying their free time.

Zack wasn't sure what to do. Should he tell Angeal how he felt, or hang on to those feelings and wait to see if Angeal felt the same? And if Angeal didn't feel the same should he try to win him over? And worst of all what if he admitted his feelings or made advances and Angeal was disgusted by it and sent him away.

Zack let out a sigh, was it worth the risk?

"Hey Zackaroo!"

Zack's head snapped up to look into the smiling face of Ozzie Hendrix.

"Hey finally a familiar face," Zack smiled back.

"So what're you doing out here? I thought you were General Hewley's personal guard puppy." Ozzie winked at him, which cause Zack's cheeks to pinken ever so slightly.

"Well Lt. General Winchester wanted to talk to Ang – General Hewley, so I kind of got kicked out," Zack grumbled. "For the third time."

"Huh, so that's where the mighty gunslinger went," Ozzie said thoughtfully, then focused back to Zack. "Why so glum chum? Thought you'd be happy to get out and running around."

Angeal immediately popped into Zack's mind, but the younger shrugged and tried to make it look casual. "Well Angeal asked me to stick nearby so..."

"Oh, I gotcha, he wants you to come back and keep him company when he's done eh?" Ozzie winked at him.

Zack forced himself not to blush. He knew Ozzie was just joking, but it did sent send a jolt through him nonetheless. With himself still so conflicted about sharing his feelings with Angeal, he didn't want anyone else knowing about it. "Something like that," He answered automatically, but decided to switch topics. "So what are you up to Oz – er Sergeant?"

"Make it Ozzie or Oz for right now, we're on break," Ozzie sat down next to Zack, folded his arms behind his head, and leaned against the wall. "I just got something to eat. Anton's off bossing people around to keep the area around the temple secure while the clean-up crew takes care of the mess the temple was left in."

Zack smiled despite the fact he was trying hard not think about the building that had nearly crushed the life out of Angeal. "Food is good."

"Yeah, you should pop in there and get something while you can," Ozzie motioned to the building behind them."

As if on cue from Ozzie, Zack's stomach rumbled. It was then he realized he had forgotten to eat that morning. He had meant to, but then the doctors came in to draw some blood from Angeal and Zack felt he shouldn't leave his mentor alone right then.

"That's a good idea," Zack grinned getting up and heading into the building.

Ozzie watched Zack go, before getting up himself to return to duty. It was then he spotted Anton walking by.

"Hey Anton! What'cha doining down here? Got tired ordering people around?" Ozzie teased walking over to him.

"Haha," Anton said dryly, but there was a hint of worry in his eyes. "I got a call. General Hewley wants to see me about something."

"What?" Ozzie quirked an eyebrow.

Tempest put the side of his hand against his throat in the beheading gesture. Ozzie's eyes went wide as saucers. "He knows?"

"I think so," Anton said softly.

Ozzie put his hand over his heart and began humming the funeral march.

Anton rolled his eyes, but still looked amused. "Shut up. I'll be all right."

The young lieutenant walked a few more steps toward the medical wing before turning around. "Hey Oz, you wouldn't happen to have any spare earplugs would you?"

000

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Yes, Anton really wished Ozzie had had those spare earplugs. He couldn't be sure, but he would swear one of his eardrums was busted. He only thanked Gaia that General Hewley still had not been cleared to walk yet.

He remained silent as Angeal took in a deep breath and blew it out, calming himself before speaking again. His voice was calm, but low and stern with his face looking as if it had been etched out of steel. "Lt. I would like an explanation, _now."_

"Explanation sir?" Anton was pretty sure what Angeal was demanding, but he was hoping for a question that was a little more specific, so he could answer well and hopefully not get his head cleaved from his shoulders by the buster sword.

"WHY?" Angeal gritted his teeth, once again trying to control his voice, determined not to have it heard by the entire medical ward. "Why was Fair, under supposedly light duty, running around in the jungle, crawling with potential enemy troops and fighting Ifrits with you?!"

"It's uh," Anton began, trying to keep eye contact with the general, but felt like his brain was frying every time he met Angeal's intense gaze. "It's kind of a long story sir."

"Well, you're stuck here until you are finished," Angeal folded his arms over his over his chest indicating there was no room for argument. "So I suggest you get started."

"Well it started when I was getting prepped for the distraction mission to ensure safe passage for the convoy carrying you." Tempest started, keeping his voice even as if he were giving a formal status report. "Zack came over and he already knew about you being wounded. How he found that out I do not know, but asked if he could come with me to help. At the time night was falling so I could not see the light duty stamp on his wrist."

Angeal softened just a fraction at the knowledge that Lieutenant Tempest had not flagrantly disregarded Zack's light duty status, he had just not known about it at all and with the distraction of prepping for a mission, it was not the appropriate time to ask around and find out. "Go on Lieutenant."

"I refused him of course, where I was going was no place for him, but…" Anton continued, looking almost embarrassed. "But… His eyes…"

Angeal let out a soft groan, he knew exactly the look Anton was talking about. "Oh Zack......... Let me guess." He said dryly. "He looked like a kicked puppy."

"Yes he did, very much like a kicked puppy," Anton smiled a little fondly. "But it wasn't just that. I saw a great determination in his eyes. I saw he was going to go and try to help you with or without me. I figured if he went with me at least I could keep an eye on him."

Angeal nodded and rubbed his temples as he took it all in. He couldn't blame Tempest for going with Zack on that, stronger SOLDIERs had given in to those eyes before. "All right, I'll give you that. But the Ifrits. What in all of Gaia, were you thinking putting him on that motorbike and going up against Ifrits? We don't even put Thirds up against Ifrits in VR training much less in real life."

"Sir I assure you this was a military decision I had to act fast," Anton answered a bit more defensively than before. "The ifrit was in attack range of the surgery unit. Zack was the closest person and had already proved his courage and skill the previous night and had previous skill with a motorbike."

Angeal took a deep shuttering breath, he had to keep calm, and he could not let the soreness from his wounds or his personal worry for Zack get the best of him. "If there was enough time to come up with the plan you did, then there was enough time to find someone more..." Angeal paused as he suddenly found it hard to find a reason not to choose Zack in the situation. Zack was brave, quick adapt, and very intelligent when his concentration and focus were set. But eventually he did settle on something Zack was not.

"…experienced." Angeal finished.

"Sir, I know it was a risk choosing a SOLDIER so young in his career, but having worked alongside you, I assumed Zack would have had more experience in battle and skills than the average Third Class SOLDIER," Anton explained, and surprisingly as he continued a small prideful smile crossed his face. "Also I was aware he fended off a behemoth to protect General Rhapsodos. And I thought with the two of us working together we could take on and take out an ifrit. And as I said before time was of the essence. By the time I searched for some one more seasoned, fearless, and had experience with a motorbike, the Ifrit might have attacked the surgery center."

All the while Tempest talked Angeal felt the tension in his body slowly release. It all seemed so logical. Zack indeed was the logical choice in that particular situation. So why was a part of him still so upset? "Ridiculous…" He muttered under his breath.

"Sir?" Anton asked not quite catching what Angeal mumbled.

"Nothing," Angeal murmured, then straightened a little and addressed Tempest more formally. "That is all you may go Lieutenant."

"Sir if I have offended you I—" Anton began but Angeal cut him off.

"No, the choices you made were thought out and logical ones at the time you made them, that is what I wanted to be sure of." Angeal answered coolly. "Good job."

"Thank you, sir." Tempest saluted before exiting, breathing a soft sigh of relief.

Once Tempest was gone Angeal sighed and slumped back onto his bed, trying to figure out what to do with his protégé...

Zack always seemed to bite of more than he could chew, he would have to teach him the difference between being willing to take on a challenge and just being plain reckless. And yet at the same time Angeal was practically bursting with pride. A third class and he was already taking on Ifrits and performing well on a stealth mission.

His train of thought was once again broken when Dr. Sushutra walked into the area with a… camera?

"Angeal would you mind doing a favor for one of your favorite surgeons?" the young surgeon grinned.

Angeal raised an eyebrow looking weary. "What's the favor?"

"Well there's a plastic surgeons summit this spring, and those intercity beauty surgeons look down on us military doctors, they call us sloppy butchers," Sushutra scoffed. "Just because we have to work fast and hard. I'd love to show some those snobs my recent handiwork."

"What does that have to do with me?" Angeal asked warily.

"Your face." Sushutra answered simply.

Angeal's blinked a few times his mind immediately flashing to Zack and his buddies and how they'd yell that sometimes to make fun of each other. "Excuse me?"

"My skin graft work and the sealing." Sushtra explained further smiling proudly. "Except for the slight discoloration you can't tell that your face had second and third degree burns. So these would sort of be the 'after' pictures."

Angeal let his words sink in for a moment before shrugging. "Alright, I do owe you for the impeccable job."

Sushutra grinned and began snapping photos right and left and all different angles, while Angeal sighed and put up with it. At his station and reputation in SOLDIER having his picture taken was an everyday occurrence back in Midgar. In fact, Genesis had coached him on how to find where the best lighting was and how to turn his face to catch it just right. He hadn't really listened at the time, but apparently his mind had unconsciously absorbed the information. For as Sushutra snapped shots, Angeal's head seemed to tilt of its own accord to catch the light just right depending on the angle Sushutra was shooting from.

Just then, Harley entered the area followed by trauma surgeon Raker and rolled his eyes. "Oh Gaia Sanjay, leave the poor guy alone."

"It's fine Harley, I gave him permission." Angeal said tilting head up a little as Sushutra went for a lower angle.

"That's nice of you, letting Sanjay bask in his greatest surgery since the nose incident." Raker smirked.

Sanjay stuck out his tongue at Raker, in a manner that reminded Angeal a great deal of Genesis replying to one of Sephiroth's subtle jibes when he was too tired to think of a smart comeback.

Coincidently at that exact moment, Sephiroth walked into the area. Seeing the sight of the three surgeons standing there with one of them taking pictures, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Impromptu ShinRa promotion?"

"Nah… Sushutra's just basking in the glory of his surgery skills," Harley said.

"Long time no see. How have you been Sephiroth? Leg doing all right?" Raker asked his warrior counter-part. "No more impaling I hope."

"Quite. A testament to your skill." Sephiroth said firmly. "I thank you for saving it those years ago. Now when you are finished, I should like to speak to General Hewley."

"We're finished." Harley replied grabbing Sushutra by the arm and dragging him out of the area.

Raker chuckled softly before following them out.

After the three surgeons departed, Angeal turned back to Sephiroth. "All right Snowball, I'm all yours."

"Well firstly, within the next few days we'll be moving some of the wounded out to be transported back to the ShinRa compound for further recovery, including you." Sephiroth said formally.

"Seph I assure you, in a few more days, I'll—" Angeal began to protest, but was cut off.

"You will be in the ShinRa compound continuing your recovery. That is my final order." Sephiroth said firmly in his "I am the General, you are my subordinate, even if you are my friend do not question me," voice.

Angeal let out a soft groan and slowly nodded. He was too tired to argue anyway.

"I want to talk to you about your student Zack Fair." Sephiroth said moving over to the bedside and sitting down.

Angeal frowned, given the recent events he had to resist the urge to say "what has he done now?"

"What about Zack?"

"From what have observed and heard about Zack these last few days I would recommend him to be put into the advanced program to second class." Sephiroth sad formally.

Angeal's face went blank and his eyes widened slightly. Part of him swelled with pride that no one less than Sephiroth had recommended his student to be advanced quickly through the program, and yet a small part of him wanted to protest, saying Zack was too young, too naïve, too kind to be pushed into the higher ranks and thusly into more danger and responsibility so quickly.

But taking in mind what Tempest had said, who was he to hold Zack back from such achievements. After all, only two people had ever been singled out personally by Sephiroth himself before for quick advancement. One of them being Angeal himself. So who was he to question Sephiroth?

At Angeal's silence Sephiroth added. "It merely a recommendation. You have the final decision on this since you know him so much better."

"I'll have to talk to him first." Angeal said. "But I think... you're right. He's getting beyond needing a mentor…"

Sephiroth tilted his head looking almost curiously at Angeal's sudden change in demeanor. He opened his mouth to ask about it, but decided Angeal might not have intended to show these feelings and let it slide. "Just let me know what you intend to do, I'll make the arrangements. Though make it soon this term of the advanced program begins in two weeks."

Angel nodded. "I'll talk to him as soon as Zack gets back. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed. Especially since the Legend recommended it."

"Perhaps, but I think he will be more honored to know that his mentor approves as well." Sephiroth offered a faint smile.

Angeal opened his mouth to ask the general what he meant by that, but was cut off when the subject of their conversation entered the area.

"Angeal can I come back --- oh," Zack stopped in his tracks when he saw Sephiroth.

"I was just leaving," Sephiroth said getting up. "Your mentor has something to discuss with you." He turned and gave Angeal a rough pat on the shoulder. "Get well soon my friend."

And with a quick turn on his heel he elegantly brushed past Zack and exited the area.

Angeal's lips twitch a little as his gaze shifts from Sephiroth's retreating form to Zack. "Have a seat pup. Need to talk to you for a moment."

Zack immediately occupied the chair he had sat in before. "What's up Angeal?"

"Zack have you heard about the advanced placement program that will promote you to second class in six months instead of a year or two?" Angeal asked.

"Yeah?" Zack answered brightening up a bit, he quickly caught on to the hint Angeal was trying to make.

"Sephiroth and I were discussing whether or not you would be a good candidate for it," Angeal continued putting his best stern teacher voice on. "And I understand that while I was out, your exploits were a sight to see."

Zack's face fell and he sunk down a little in his chair looking like a puppy that got caught marking his territory on the TV.

"It's all right puppy. I'm not mad, though I would like to AGAIN, remind you that using the puppy pout against a superior officer is not okay, as it is a FAR too unfair advantage." Angeal softened his voice and offered his student a small smile. "However, you also showed qualities SOLDIER is looking for in abundance. Quick wit, great courage under fire, and a 'never-say-die' attitude."

Zack's head snapped up and almost immediately brightened up again at the compliment from his mentor. "Really?"

"Most definitely," Angeal nodded. "As such, Seph feels you're ready to enter into the next phase... which means the advanced program. What do you think of that Pup?"

Zack's jaw nearly dropped out of his mouth with shock. "Sephiroth said that?"

"He said as much when he asked me about putting you in the program," Angeal confirmed and in a slightly firmer voice asked. "So pup, are you up to the challenge?"

Zack jumped out of his seat. "Hell yeah!" But quickly he came down from his high and suddenly looked a little worried. "Do you think I'm ready?"

Angeal was a little surprised usually Zack was so confident and headstrong into any challenge. "It doesn't matter what I think, you know yourself best."

"I know, but I would like to know what you think." Zack smiled, though there was something almost pleading in his eyes.

"Yes, Zack I think you are." Angeal answered him honestly.

And just like that all of the uncertainty in Zack's eyes was gone and the joy returned. "Then I know I can do it!"

Angeal couldn't keep the fond smile from crossing his face at seeing his rambunctious student doing a little victory dance.

"I'm gonna be a second, I'm gonna be a second. Go me, go me!" Zack sang swing his arms and hips around, but suddenly he stopped. "Dude! I gotta go tell Ozzie! I'll be right back." He called, dashing out of the infirmary.

Angeal guffawed, always tickled at his puppy's antics. He was so proud, and yet the sadness kept creeping into his heart. The advanced program was only six months long, and after that, Zack would be leaving his tutelage, leaving him. It hadn't truly hit him before, of course he always knew in the back of his mind that it would end some time, but now it was so soon. Only six months left with his puppy, his student, his… Zack

Once a young SOLDIER had crossed over into second class, he could choose whether or not to stay with his mentor. Most likely, such a free spirit like Zack would want to break the chains of student and teacher, and strike out for his own fame. It made Angeal's heart sink a little at the thought of not seeing that face smiling at him everyday. Not having Zack's energetic vibe infusing him with a youthfulness he thought he had long since lost, after years of war had stripped it away.

He could not say when the pride and fondness of a teacher had changed into genuine feelings of love, but it had happened. When he had broken down and cried and Zack had comforted him with warm arms and no judgement in his voice. When his armored heart had been torn open under the strain of injury, exhaustion and bad memories, Zack had taken care of it, with soft words and strong encouragement. And all of it with a maturity Angeal had not known the young man possessed.

And then there was the plain physical lust, a part he was ashamed of mostly due to Zack's youth. The younger man was stunning, no one could deny that. The raven hair, blue eyes the color of the sea and even when doing such a silly dance, Zack's movements always seemed so beautiful, always so right for his body.

How could he not love all that? Zack embodied every value he held dear, and he just plain enjoyed the younger man's company.

However, there was one big problem in the whole thing. Why would a vibrant, energetic young man like Zack want to be stuck with a maudlin, war torn old SOLDIER like him?

No reason why. If Zack did not feel the same, then Angeal reasoned he would mostly likely be disgusted by his older mentor's advances toward him. Angeal could not take that risk. He would rather not have Zack that way at all, then have him and end up losing him.

No. Angeal knew he could not bear that.

He knew he would have to keep all of these feelings where they were now…

Buried deep in his heart….

000

_**And that is the end of "Heart to Heart", but fear not the plotline will continue in the next installment "Eye to Eye" which takes place about a few weeks later. **_

_**Promise I will send messages to everyone who reviewed letting them know when the next installment has been posted. So if you want an update message, be sure to review!**_

_**Here's a little preview of what's in store. The generals take a trip to Golden Saucer, with Zack tagging along and interesting things happen…**_

_By now Angeal had gotten to his feet and was swaying slightly, __his__ eyelids drooped at half mast and there was a lazy smile on his face. "Sup?"_

_"Are you okay Angeal?" Zack asked concern crossing his face. He had never seen his mentor like this before, except when Angeal had been given morphine while recovering from battle injuries. But that had been in a hospital, this was real life._

"_And happened to you dear friend?" Genesis asked eyeing Angeal with a smirk, knowing full well what might have happened._

"_Taking your advice friend," Angeal said pointing at Genesis, though he blinked a few times and his hand shifted a little from side to side as he was unsure of which Genesis he should point at. "__I cut loose, I let go!" he then looked down at his hands clearly confused about something. "I let go of my drink."_

_Angeal turned around toward the door to go look for his missing drink, but apparently the sudden turn around was too dizzying for him and he stumbled right into Sephiroth who caught him before he could fall completely_

"_Perhaps it is good thing that you let that drink go, I don' think you need anymore," Sephiroth said with a sigh. "Why did you consume so much anyway?"_

_Angeal looked up at him blinking a few times with a furrowed brow. "How'd you get so tall?_

_Sephiroth rolled his eyes and let Angeal and practically carriedAngeal over to a neighboring couch and plopped him down before taking a seat next to Genesis. Angeal groaned and buried his face in his hands for a few seconds and when he looked up again, his eyes focused on the cup of lemons sitting on the table in front of him. He tilted his head staring at it bewilderedly as if he had never seen anything like it before._

"_I must be losing my mind," Angeal said dazedly. "There a bunch of little balls of sunshine in a cup."_

_Zack was trying his darnndest to hold in his laugher, he felt bad for Angeal knowing his mentor to be so straight laced and was now making a little bit of a fool of himself already and the night was still young yet, but it just was so damn funny…_

Enjoy!


End file.
